


Love isn't easy

by Chocolate_Tim_Tam175811



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hostage Situations, M/M, Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Tim_Tam175811/pseuds/Chocolate_Tim_Tam175811
Summary: [Y/N] [L/N] always wanted to be in the SWAT team, little did they know when they joined a SWAT team the Captain would be drop dead gorgeous.Set a little bit before the android revolution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic ever, hope it turned out alright :/ since I love reading some Daddy Allen fics and there isn't enough fics about him, I wrote one. Just to note, the reader when I wrote this is based off as a female (just makes it easier to write). I can change the pronouns or some of the things I write, if asked to. Also, I suck at titles and if you have a recommendation do let me know! Now, on to the story!

** Chapter 1: **

“Hey cutie~” You groaned with frustration, the local DPD arsehole was strutting his way over to your desk, flashing you his ‘winning’ smile. Gavin has wanted to get into your pants, ever since you first walked into the precinct – always giving you predatory looks, he wasn’t bad looking - you might even call him cute, but his attitude and personality was trash.

“Good morning Detective Reed, may I help you with something?” You replied through a fake smile, you did not want to deal with Reed this morning. You stayed up later because Hank wouldn’t finish the paper work, he essentially dumped the papers on your desk, saying goodbye over his head as he walked out to Jimmy’s Bar. Gavin sat on the corner of your desk, slightly leaning towards you.

“By going on a date with me. Friday night? My place, we can ‘get to know’ each other better.” He said while looking you up and down, giving you his best wink (essentially was him blinking).

“As much as I ‘love’ to hang out with you…”

“[L/N]!! My office now!” You let out a grateful sigh, _‘Saved by the Captain’_ , give Gavin another fake smile you left your desk – feeling Gavin’s eyes focus on your ass, you continued up the stairs to Fowler’s office.

“Yes, sir? You called for me?” You asked as you poked your head in through the door. Fowler signalled for you to come inside and motioned for you to take a seat.

“Do you have any idea why I called you in here, [L/N]?” You placed your hands in your lap, starting to feel clammy, a million thoughts racing through your head.

“Not, quite sir. If it’s the paper work, regarding the last case Lieutenant Anderson and I had … I’m almost done, it...” He held up his hand, halting your rambling,

“It has come to my attention, that you wanted to join the SWAT team.” He looked at you waiting for some kind of confirmation, while you just looked at him wide eyed.

“Y-yes sir,”

“Well, I hope you still want to be. Although it would be a shame to let you go, SWAT has been monitoring you since you left the Academy, they want you.” Your jaw hit the ground, everything you thought Fowler was going to say went out the window. “They want you to start Monday” Checking your watch, you had about 5 days before you started officially as a SWAT member. Closing your mouth, you give Fowler a smile stretching from one side of your face to the other.

“Thank you, sir!”

“I haven’t done anything, as much as I want to keep you here in DPD, I know you’ll do better in the SWAT. Now, finish that case file and you can have the rest of the day off.”

He said, shooing you out of his office. You stood from the chair, still smiling

“Thank you very much Captain Fowler, it has been a pleasure working under you.” You say while holding your hand out for a hand shake,

“Kiddo, you’re making it seem like a goodbye. It ain’t. I’ll be calling you when I need some kind of SWAT member, seeing as you won’t be as knuckle-headed like the rest of them.” You chuckle at that, still having your hand out, instead Fowler comes around his desk and pulls you into a hug. “You’re a great detective kid, you’ve got a bright future ahead of you. Make DPD proud.” You tried your hardest not to let the tear fall down your cheek at his words, him and Hank had been father figures for you ever since you joined them. Not trusting your voice, you just nod your head, getting out of the hug, you turn and leave his office, noticing Gavin had left your desk lightened your spirits even more.

Finishing the report in record time and sending it in record time, you started to pack your nick-nacks off your desk placing them in your bag. You made your way out of the precinct, waving goodbye to the officers and androids you passed on your way out. Taking the elevator down to the carpark, you walked along until you reached you allocated parking area, you never liked automated cars – you enjoyed doing things manually. Placing your helmet on, you climbed onto your bike, kick starting your bike to life you zoomed out of the parking and made your way back to your apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Daddy <3

**Chapter 2:**

It was finally the end of the week, you were excited for the weekend and especially excited to be in the SWAT team. A sombre expression crossed your face and you stopped typing at your terminal, _‘After 2 years, 2 years of working my ass off and I’m finally in the SWAT. But I’m definitely going to miss working in homicide.’_ You were taken out of your thoughts by the sounds of feet, looking up you meet your dishevelled partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

“Good morning, Lieutenant.” You greet in a surprised hushed tone, knowing he woke up with a hangover like every other day, he half-heartedly waves at you. “You’re here really early this morning. Was there a specific reason?” You joked with the old Lieutenant.

“Well, I didn’t get to a Lieutenant by arriving to work late every fucking day, [L/N].” He spat, most people would have interpreted Hank’s answer as hostility, but you knew he meant no venom in his words. You chuckle at his response,

“So, just decided to pop into work at – 10am in the morning, when most of the time you’re here when I’m either going to lunch or leaving for home.” You say resting you chin on your hands giving the Lieutenant a disbelieving look.

“Well, Fowler mentioned you got a position in SWAT and you start Monday… So, I.. er - need my fucking coffee, it’s too fucking early for anything.” You chuckle,

“How, bout I get us a non-alcoholic drink then?” receiving a grunt in response, you smile and walk towards the break room. Unlike the Lieutenant you were always at work before most people, always arriving at 7am sharp – never late. Entering the break room, you see Gavin standing by the table with a coffee in his hand, hoping to avoid his attention you try to scoot past, _‘Please, don’t notice me. Please don’t notice_ –‘

“Oh, lookie lookie~. It’s the babe of the precinct, heard ya leaving me. Since that’s the case, wanna celebrate tonight, my place?” He said, making his way towards you.

“Good morning, Detective Reed. I might have to decline on your-“

“Oh, come on babe. I’ll make it worth ya while~” He growled, you hadn’t noticed he had caged you between the wall and himself, you gulped and curse yourself for not paying attention to how close he was. Gavin lowered his head, his breath ghosting over your ear, “Trust me, _we’ll_ have a good time. Plus, I’m-“

“Detective Reed, we’ve got a lead for your case.” _‘Chris! Thank fuck! Today, I’m saved by Chris.’_

“What is it Chris, it better be important.” Gavin growled out, still caging you but no longer breathing down your neck.

“Yeah, we got a lead. You might want to see it.” Chris stated, seemingly tired of Gavin’s antics, you noticed he gave you a sideways glance, understanding your situation. Gavin sighed and released you from the flesh cage, you released a breath you hadn’t remembered you were holding. Gavin walked out, but not before giving you a peck on the cheek and walked gruffly pass Chris – you give Chris a look of gratitude before he also walked out. Making yourself a cup of [coffee/tea], you walk back to Hank and your desks placing his steaming coffee down on his desk you sit on the edge of his table.

“So, I’m pretty sure you know. I’m heading to SWAT and you know I’ve always wanted to be in SWAT, ever since coming out of the academy.” Hank nods whilst taking a sip of the coffee. “I have to thank you Hank. I don’t think I would have been able to do it without your help and guidance, you know after almost two years you’re essentially a father to me. So, thank you for everything. Partner.” You finish off, trying to not let the tears form. Hank takes another sip of his coffee, before he places it down and stands to face you.

“Well, kid. It’s good to see you leave ‘cause you’ve been a right pain in my ass, since you joined always following me ‘round.” He said while ruffling your hair, “But, you’ve been hella helpful, I’ve done none of this ‘guidance’ shit you say I’ve done. It’s all on you, kiddo and just cause you’ll be in SWAT doesn’t mean I’ll take your shit – ya got it? But I’m proud of you.” He finished off, giving you a small smile and patting your head. _‘God dammit, Hank! I said I wouldn’t cry!’_ You let a tear fall down your face and you smile back at Hank, pulling him into a big hug – Hank was stiff at first, but wrapped his arms around you, “Jesus kiddo, I thought you’re old enough to not cry.” He chuckled and ran his hand up and down your back, trying to sooth you.

“Well, who told you to be so mushy Hank.” You mumbled through his clothes that smelled heavily of whiskey, “You should also drink less Hank, it’s not good for you and now that I won’t be able to drag your drunk ass back to your place, you have to be more careful. Promise me, you’ll cut down on the drinks Hank. Please.” Instead of hearing a response you felt his hand on you head, patting it once again; knowing you won’t get a response you sigh and end the hug, wiping away your tears.

“I can’t promise, but I’ll try, ‘kay kiddo? You promise me, that I won’t have to drag your ass out of sticky situation, got it?” He sternly said, looking into you [E/C] eyes. Nodding in response you hoped off his desk and returned to your terminal, looking at Hank again you both smile and return back to work.

When lunch time rolled around, you and Hank were about to head out to Chicken Feed to grab some food. Just as you were about to get up you notice someone in a fully geared black outfit walk past. Looking up, you felt your jaw slightly drop, _‘my god, who’s that? That ass douu’_ you shake your head clearing that thought. Trying to check the mystery man as subtly as possible, you noticed he was a SWAT bullet proof vest on and was walking into Fowler’s office ‘ _daumm! That’s a thicc ass, I’d tap that. If I had known SWAT members were like that I’d have joined in a years ago.’_

“Hm, what’s he doing here? I thought SWAT were busy and had shit to do, not strut to homicide.” Hank mumbled, but before both of you could finish getting out of your chairs,

“[L/N]! My office now!” Fowler shouted, clearing you from your thoughts about the mystery man. Surprising both Hank and yourself, he shrugs his shoulders and pats your shoulder.

“Good luck kid, I’ll grab you something when I come back.” Hank replies walking towards the elevators. Having a million thoughts run through your head, you hesitantly make your way to Fowler’s office.

“I haven’t done anything wrong, right Captain?” You asked as you stick your head inside his office. Instead of replying, he signalled you in, you noticed _Mr Nice Ass_ was sitting down in front of Fowler but turned when you entered. When you made eye contact with the man, you felt all the air within your lungs leave; the man had a jaw line for days you swear you could cut yourself on it, his eyebrows were (as they would have said 20 years ago) “on fleek”, but his eyes. They were a light shade of blue colour, almost clear; they were captivating, you swear you could feel them staring into you, tearing you apart bit, by, bit.

“-/N]. [L/N]!” You broke eye contact with the gorgeous man, instead looking at Fowler with deer-caught-in-headlight eyes. “You going to take a seat or what?”

“A-ah, yep! Sorry, sir. What were you saying?” You mumbled, feeling a light flush on the tip of your ears as you sit yourself down next to the gorgeous man.

“I was just saying, this would be your new partner .. or er, your boss. Or something.” Fowler said gesturing to the god like man, you turned slightly to face the man, making eye contact with him again and lightly bumping his knees with yours. He slowly rose to his feet, and by daum god was he tall: he was a good half a head or taller than you – but not as tall as Hank, a face sculpted in marble by the Greek gods. He looked you up and down, before bringing his hand out for you to shake, by god were you glad you liked to keep fit and maintain a pretty good form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know, if there are any errors or things you want to be improved! Or if the chapters are to long or short!  
> xx
> 
> -Choco


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Captain Dan Allen of SWAT team Bruno. It’s going to be a pleasure working with you Detective [Y/N] [L/N], I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from Captain Fowler.”

_‘GOD, that voice! The gravely and slightly low voice, urggg. I could listen to him all day.. maybe at night too’_ Mentally, shaking yourself and your thoughts, you bring your hand out to meet his. His hands were slightly colder than yours, causing you to slightly shiver at the drop in temperature and cause of the spark you felt.

“Pleasure’s, mine Captain Allen. Thank you, for welcoming me.” You give him your best smile, almost getting lost in each other’s eyes; well that would have happened if Fowler didn’t clear his throat getting both of your attention.

“Yes, well, Captain Allen wanted to meet you and take you around to meet the rest of your team before you started on Monday.” Fowler said and looked down at your still joined hands. Following his line of sight, you let go of Allen’s hand like you were burnt, mentally cursing yourself for still holding onto his big, calloused hands.

“A-ah, I see. Well, lead the way Captain Allen.” You say, giving him a side glance, feeling you flush creeping further up your neck, slightly tinting your cheeks. Allen gives you a nod, turns to Fowler and gives him a nod, slowly turns towards the door out of the office. You give Fowler a small smile and small nod, following Allen out the door. As you were following Allen out the door - you being the luckiest person on earth - tripped over nothing but air down Fowler’s three steps; you let out a squeak and land face first into a bullet proof chest. You felt his arms around your back catching you and stopping you from continuing to fall, he slightly stumbled but held both of you up right.

“You alright, Detective [L/N]?” you looked up, meeting his amused faced, he had a slight smirk and an eyebrow raised.

“Ah, y-yes. Thank you, for. Um. Catching me, Captain.” You muttered, slowly covering and lowering your face down to his chest, you could slightly smell his cologne. You felt more than heard Allen chuckle, lifting your head up to meet his bemused eyes.

“Well, you can always count on me to have you back. Or well, your front in this case.” He continued to chuckle, you appreciated his muscular arms around you – feeling your flush full seep onto your cheeks, you lowered you heard back to his chest. “As much as I enjoy having a beautiful lady in my arms, I don’t think it’s quite professional.” That was a wakeup call; you jerked away from his hold, surprising both of you and almost landing butt-first on Fowler’s stairs – you caught yourself while Allen reached forward grasping your hand. “My, oh, my. A bit clumsy, aren’t we Detective [L/N]?” he teased, still chuckling, by now you were a tomato.

“L-l-let’s go, Captain. It’s quite early a-and I haven’t finished my [coffee/tea].” You stuttered, trying to find some kind of excuse for your clumsiness. He continued to chuckle,

“It’s afternoon Detective, does that mean you had a late night? How about I get you some [coffee/tea] then. Can’t have you falling for me every time we go down stairs now can we.” He said giving you a little wink, you swear you never have been as red as you are now, trying to not think much about what he said about your _late night_. Still holding your hand, he leads you past some of your colleagues out the DPD door and luck being against you, Gavin arrived.

“Hey babe, where are you going?” He exclaimed, walking towards you and Allen. Allen noticed you had heavily sighed and became slightly tense.

“I do not believe, it is any of your business. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re leaving.” Allen said turn both of you and walked straight into the elevator, leaving Gavin gaping like a fish.

Just like Allen had said he bought you [coffee/tea], even after you had refused, he still did. Allen never said where he was taking you, you trusted he wasn’t going to kill you and ditch your dead body somewhere – right? You tried to sneak glances at the beautiful man who was driving “Is there something on my face Detective?” he suddenly asked catching you look at him.

“N-no, I was looking... Out your window?” you tried to reason, hearing Allen scoff, you shrink into your seat looking out your window. You continued to sit in an awkward silence, you were about ask where you were going, “We’re heading to a shooting range, I want to test your abilities. We’re meeting my team, or well _our_ team later tonight, so I hope you didn’t have any plans.” He answered your silent question, leaving a mumbled ‘oh’. You wanted to look at the beautiful man that sat next to you, you, once again, tried to subtlety take Allen’s form in. He still wore the bullet proof vest, but you could tell, that under all that clothing, he was a _very well_ built man; having that delicious Dorito body – broad shoulders and a slimed out torso, _‘He’s a very nice snack.’_ Mentally shaking yourself from your thoughts, you remembered Hank went to get you food, you quickly sent him a text. You then noticed he had just pulled up at a shooting range.

“Well, we’re here. Shall we?” He asked as he made his way out of the vehicle, you followed his subtle order to follow him out the vehicle. He made his way into the shooting range, you quickly falling into stride with him; curiosity flooded your veins, _’wonder what else, I’ll be doing.’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flirt-ske-doodles with Daddy Allen (low-key filler chapter)

**Chapter 4:**

“So, besides shooting guns. What exactly are we doing here?” you ask, following Allen down a set of stairs. He chuckled and was lightly shaking his head, “Shooting guns.” Rolling your eyes, you followed him to an empty stall, with a few guns placed down on the table. Glancing at him, he motioned for you to step forward, you did so; your academy training kicked in. You unpacked, repacked and shot each gun at the holographic target in front of you, felling at home with each recoil and reload of each gun – hitting in the vital spots each time; a whistle brought you out of your concentrated zone. Allen bought the target closer to inspect and was surprised at the outcome, “Wow, heard you were a crack shot – but didn’t think you were that good. But wow.” You give him a half smile, enjoying the praises, rocking back and forth on your heels.

 “Thanks, not to toot my own horn but shooting has always been something I found easy to do.” You say looking at the target, turning back to him you tilt your head slightly, “Why don’t you shoot as well Captain, I mean you saw my shooting skills; I want to see yours.” Allen turns to you, with a smirk

“Are you doubting my abilities to shoot [L/N]? I am _Captain_ for a reason.” He teasingly says, walking towards the stall, resetting the target.

“N-no! I was just you know, curious, cause like you said I was like a crack shot and like I’m like not that good. But you’re like Captain so like your shots must be like better than mine or something like that an-“

“Jesus [Y/N]! Calm down! I was only joking.” He laughed, turning and reloading the guns in front of him. _‘Daum’_ You thought as you ran your eyes down his form _‘He’s a snack alright, never have I ever wanted to be fucked right here, right now.’_ Looking at his side profile, you could feel yourself become hotter – his face full of concentration, his arms raised in position to fire the gun in his hand. You noticed Allen slightly tilts his head to the side when he was lining up his shot, _‘Such a cute looking face’_ while you were lost in thought, Allen turned his gaze to you his face slightly falling from their concentrated look to something softer. You felt eyes on you and looked to Allen’s face, feeling your flush return to your face he chuckled, “Are you watching?” he smirked, looking back to the holographic target. Not waiting for an answer, he fired at the vital areas and did the same as you did at a faster rate, once he placed the last gun down he turned to see you with your mouth slightly agape. He chuckled at your response pressing the button to bring the target closer, you took the target and surprise, surprise he shot all the major areas.

“D-daum Cap, you’re not too bad yourself.” You say taking a closer look at the target, noticing the holes were slightly larger than yours.

“Hm, [Y/N] you’re not too bad too.” He mumbled checking you up and down,

“Did you say something Captain?” You asked, tilting your head, checking to see if you heard right.

“Yea, I said let’s go. I’m dropping you back to DPD then meeting you at [Favourite Bar] to meet the rest of the members.” He said walking towards the door, waiting for you, following behind Allen you’re once again lost in thought. Once he arrived at DPD he turned to face you, “We’re meeting up at 8pm, see you then.” You nod and exited out the car, walking back inside DPD.

“Oi [Y/N], where did you go? I bought back your food, you weren’t here when I came back.” Hank asked when you sat back down at your desk, noticing it had been a couple of hours since you left with Allen.

“Nowhere in particular,” You say with a light smile gracing your lips, “Just meeting the Captain of my SWAT team.” Hank looks at you with an eyebrow raised, not quite believing your statement.

“Really? Was it just a meeting?” Before you could answer, Hank held his hand up haltering your response, “I take that back, I don’t what to know. Who knows what you kids are up to these days.” He mumbled turning to face his terminal, effectively ending the conversation. Hearing Hank’s mumbled words your face explodes, effectively turning red.

“H-Hank! We just went to shoot targets, t-that’s all! N-nothing more!” You exclaim standing from your terminal,

“Jesus! Alright kiddo! Do you want the entire department to know?” Your exclamation surprised Hank, looking around the department you noticed everyone had stopped working; your exclamation catching their attention.

“W-what? Don’t you guys have work to do or something?” You say, turning redder through the amount of attention you were gaining. “So, um – Hank, do you wanna-“

“Thought you’d never ask, let’s go kiddo.” Hank interrupted you, pushing his chair back and grabbing his coat. You chuckle at his response, following suit, you take one last good look at the homicide department; a small sombre smile gracing your face as you turn and follow Hank out the department.

You met Hank at his place to celebrate the ‘wonderful partnership’ you had developed over some takeaway dinner – well you celebrated it while Hank drowned in his whiskey. Finally dragging Hank’s body to his bedroom, you give Sumo one last head pat and make your way to your motorbike, heading home to shower and get ready to meet your SWAT team.

Parking your motorbike, you head into the elevator to your two-bedroom apartment – although it was expensive as hell, you managed to afford it through many hard day and nights. You weren’t one for decorating, enjoying [choice of colour] and you had enjoyed [decorating style], you enter your kitchen going to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water _‘Going to need to hydrate myself, if I’m going to be at [Favourite Bar], tonight’_. Walking to your bedroom’s en-suite, you set an alarm notifying you when you had 30 minutes left till your meeting time, turning your shower on letting the steam dance around you and you remove your clothes thinking of what your outfit should be tonight. Getting lost in thought, you hear your alarm go off, _‘Shit!’_ you curse as you quickly turn the shower off, grasping your towel and you quickly dry yourself, running into your room you grab the closest clean item of clothing. Taking a quick look at the pieces of clothing you gathered _‘black skinny jeans with slight rips and a maroon v cut shirt, not bad’_ you thought as you quickly put them on. Going back to your en-suite you put some makeup on _‘not too heavy, but enough to look presentable’_ , you thought as you rushed to put [boots/sneakers] on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall!  
> I'll be posting 3 chapters per week! Let me know what you think of the story so far and if there are any msitakes! <3
> 
> xx - Choco


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd update again, cause why not? Also there will be some terribly written smut chapter/s soon... hehe <3
> 
> xx - Choco

**Chapter 5:**

Running back out to your lounge room you grab your leather coat ( _I know it’s very cliché motorbike rider, but it just fits you can change it if you want)_ and rush down to your bike, starting it up you zoom down to [favourite bar].

_‘Nice one [Y/N], just breaking a few laws and getting about 3 speeding tickets – yup, that’s fine.’_ You chide to yourself as you turn your bike off and remove your helmet, fixing your hair as you speed walk into the bar you check the time, _‘7:59, cutting yourself short there [Y/N]’_. You look around hoping to spot a familiar face, you slowly make your way to the bar noticing a few heads turn to your direction, once you reached the bar you noticed a man heading your way.

“Hey beautiful, can I get you a drink?” The man asks, you turn to face the mystery man. The man is a couple of centimetres taller than you, with the low lighting you noticed the man had sun-bleached hair and brown eyes – he was a heavy smoker and drinker, you could smell his stench.

“Thank you, for the offer but –“ before you could finish, you felt a hand snake around your waist,

“Unfortunately for you, the beautiful lady here was waiting for me.” Shivering at the sound of his voice you turn to see the beautifully sculpted face of Captain Allen, “Sorry, I took a while – couldn’t quite find you in the crowd but who could miss a beauty like you.” He says giving you a wink while he leads you away from the bar, still holding you by your waist. You can feel the heat from his hand radiate up from your waist to your chest, slightly flushing at the feeling you continue to be led to a table in the corner with 4 other men.

“Me, oh my, Captain – who is this little gem?” The man closest to you asked, he had blonde hair which was pushed to the side.

“Now, now. No need to jump her.” The next man chided, this man had jet black hair which was slicked back.

“Alright, let Cap introduce the hottie.” Another man stated while giving you a wink while he pushed his light brown hair to the side. You could feel Allen slightly tighten his grip on your waist, pulling you a little closer to his side – feeling a slight blush paint your checks.

“Gentlemen, this is our new member to our team: Detective [Y/N] [L/N]. Treat her with respect, otherwise you’ll have to deal with me.” Allen’s voice dropped in tone at the end of his sentence, leaving the atmosphere slightly tense.

“I-I’m sure, no one will have any problems Captain. Plus, they all seem very friendly.” You try to reason and ease the atmosphere.

Hearing the brown-haired man chuckle you turn to face him, “Oh, sweet heart, don’t worry. I can get _very_ friendly, if you want.” He responded giving you a wink again, causing you to flush once again – not noticing the death stare Allen gave the man you fumble over your words.

“S-so, um… Isn’t t-there, um, another mem-“

“I’M HERE! SORRY!” a voice shouted, causing you to turn around and collide with the owner of the voice – breaking Allen’s hold on you. The impact from the newcomer caused you to smash your back onto the table top, _‘That’s going to leave a god daum bruise, fuck that hurt,’_ you let out a hiss from the impact. “My god! I’m sorry, are you alright?” he asks, getting off you.

“Y-yes, I’m [Y/N].” you say while you rub your sore back, you feel a hand on your shoulder, looking to the owner you’re met with baby blue eyes of the man, who ran into you.

“Are you sure? I’m Andy, by the way nice to meet you!” He says, something must have clicked because he looked at you in surprise, “Oh! You’re the new member of our team, you’re -” Looking you up and down “not what I expected, but hey, welcome!” Not knowing how to react, you just smile.

“Well, Andy. That is one way to introduce yourself, I mean Detective here fell into my arms the first time we meet. Moving on-“

“Wait WHAT!” The blonde hair man shouted, “Have you already got dibs Capt?”

“Detective is not an item, Julius. You cannot call dibs on a person.” Allen said, giving ‘Julius’ a disapproving look. “That aside, going around the table we have Julius Richard, Malek Straf, Trevor Smith and Andy Heartwing.” Allen introduced the men around the table, you noticed they all had similar but not quite the exact same body build. Julius had blonde hair, slightly broader and taller than Allen. Malek had jet black hair, he was slightly leaner and was the tallest, but you could tell underneath the uniform he was built. Trevor had light brown hair, he had the same body type as Julius but was the same height as Allen. Last but not least, Andy was the smallest – in height and body shape, he had the smallest frame (almost matching yours) and was slightly shorter than you.

“Pleasure to meet you all, I hope we all get along.” You say giving them your best smile.

“I’m sure you will, [Y/N].” Trevor said, giving you a half smile, “Well, first drinks on me.” He finished, walking towards the bar.

After a little while of drinking and taking turns buying drinks, Malek had left saying his partner wanted him home – you had taken a closer look at Malek and noticed he had a silver band on his finger, _‘Cute, married man’_. Looking at Allen’s hand you noticed he didn’t have any form or ring or markings indicating he was previously married. Julius had disappeared during the night, Andy having said something to do with getting a “good nights shag”. You also noticed, Andy and Trevor checking each other out; so, when they both suggested they had to go home, you had a feeling they were going to be busy doing other things throughout the night. Once they had left, it was just you and Allen left at the table; some of the patrons decided to come over and intrude in your conversation with Allen. Most of the time, Allen would tell them to _“fuck off”_ or _“you’re not wanted here”_ which caused you to slightly giggle – normally you would be able to handle yourself, but you had one too many drinks.

Alter your sixth drink, Allen had noticed you become even more intoxicated; your words were becoming slurred and you were predominantly leaning on him for stability. He wasn’t complaining at the close contact between the two of you; he enjoyed having you very close to him, he enjoyed feeling your body heat near him – shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts from imagining things.

“Ok [Y/N], I think it’s about time we get you home. Well, get the both of us home; although you might not need to work tomorrow, I do.” Allen slightly slurs, pulling his phone out to get the both of you a taxi.

“Hmm, I’m twotally finee. Lowk, I can strand by mweself.” You slur, pushing yourself off of Allen which almost resulted in you falling down.

“Yeah, no [Y/N]. You’re very drunk, come on. Let’s get you home.” He says carrying you out of the bar to the taxi which had arrived. Getting you out of the bar was quite easy, but getting you inside the taxi was another story, you would not get into the vehicle.

“Stoppp! I don’t wanna go home yettt. Can’t yowu see I still wanna drink!” You say, weakly pushing against Allen’s chest.

“I don’t think so [L/N], don’t want you to do things you’ll regret in the morning.” Allen says finally getting into the taxi, as soon as the door closes the taxi beings to drive off.

“So, handsome. Where are you taking me?” You ask, looking straight into his eyes; you place your upper half onto his chest and begin drawing circles on his chest. Allen gulped as he held eye contact with you, he could feel himself become slightly undone; he could feel something within himself stir. You slowly tilted your head and turned it upwards, “Are you going to answer me, Captain?” you purred, when you didn’t get a response from Allen you climbed on top of his lap – straddling him. Allen sucked a breath in, he froze at your behaviour trying extremely hard to restrain himself; he gulped when he felt you shift again on his lap. You leant forward, brushing your mouth against Allen’s ear, “Did you not here me, Captain Allen?” you growl in his ear – earning you a growl from Allen.

“I told you [L/N]. I’m taking you home.” He says, his voice dropping an octave. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you run your hand through his hair on his neck; earning you a small groan from the man in front of you. Loving the low groan from Allen you run your hand a little higher, lightly tugging and gripping his hair; earning yourself a lower groan, Allen had shifted his hands to your hips – gripping your hips.

“Are you taking me to my home, or you home Captain?” You whisper, ghosting your lips over his; looking at him through your half-lidded eyes. Allen could feel himself heat up, he wanted to keep you in this position forever; slightly pushing your core closer to himself – earning him a surprised gasp.

“Hm, I’m not quite sure Detective. I believe I placed your address when I asked for a taxi.” He grumbled leaning slightly forward, placing his lips on your exposed neck and shifted one hand to the middle of your back – you slightly hiss, both of you forgetting about your bruise. Both of you stop, both of you slightly sobering up; his eyes held some concern but also something else, something darker. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He huskily asks, concern lacing his words.

“Mh hm, I’m alright, I just forgot about my bruise that I got from Andy running into me.” You say, lowering your head once again ghost your lips over his; you look at him through your lashes asking for silent permission. The next thing you know, you feel his lips on yours; to your surprise, his lips were softer than you expected, for someone who looks cold and scary on the outside – you could tell he seemed very soft on the inside. Cursing humanity and the need to breath, you break the contact between the both of you, both of you lightly panting you feel his lips go to your neck and his arms press you closer to his body. Not only can you feel his lips, but you could feel the slight stubble he had, shivering at the feeling of you grinding your hips against his; you were rewarded with a low groan from Allen.

“[Y/N] we shouldn’t-“ the taxi beeped and began its automated response signalling your arrival at your destination. “You’re dunk, you might regret your actions in the morning.” Allen finished, bringing a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind you ear; softly caressing your lip with his thumb; enjoying the sight of your puffy lips. You part your lips letting his thumb slide into your mouth, you nibble on his thumb and swirl your tongue around his calloused finger; leaning into his hand you look at him through your eyelashes.

“Will, I regret it in the morning Captain?” You whisper, “Why don’t we find out.” You finish slowly getting off his lap and exiting the door, slightly stumbling in your step you feel Allen holding your waist and place one of your arms over his shoulder.

“Can’t have you falling, now can we? After all, I did say I would catch you whenever you fall and I am a man of my word.” He says, leading you inside your apartment block and into the elevator to your level. Fully leaning into Allen’s side and placing your head on his shoulder, you enjoy his warmth and embrace – of course enjoying the feel of his body. You take this chance to take a look at what he was wearing, a form fitting grey shirt, matching it with a black jacket and some washed out denim jeans; which you’ll admit he could pull that look, hell he could pull any look.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains, light smut. The next one will also have smut, if you don't want to read skip to Chapter 8!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall!
> 
> I've never written smut before and tbh it isn't quite good, so this chapter and the next one, might not be very well written :(  
> Enjoy anyways!
> 
> xx - Choco

**Chapter 6:**

The ding of the elevator takes your attention to the opening door, “[apartment number]” you say as you both waddle towards your apartment door.

“Where are your keys?” he softly asks as he looks down at you,

“hm, it’s in my back pocket.” You hum, not making any movement to take your keys out of your back pocket. Sighing Allen slides the hand around your waist to your back pocket, sliding his hand into your back pocket, it almost feels as if he’s groping your ass. Being honest with yourself, you weren’t that drunk, but you were drunk enough to not be able to stand by yourself.

“Oh, Captain~ Getting a little touchy, touchy, touchy, now are we?” you purr in his ear, turning your body so it was flushed against his, “Wanna touch some more?” you continued to purr in his ear. You could feel him gulp, he pushed you against your door, distancing your body from his; looking directly into your eyes, you could see his eyes fill with lust and desire.

“As much as I want to _‘touch some more’_ , I won’t with you for numerous reasons. Now, let’s get to you inside and in bed.” He commanded more than stated as he pushed the door open, making you fall back; out of reflex you try to grab onto the closest thing to stop you from falling. Falling in a heap of arms and legs, you managed to fall onto something hard but not as hard as the floor, instead you feel fabric and a _hard_ chest. A low groan broke your thought process as you realised you pulled and landed on Allen’s chest, _‘Nice going, falling into Mr Hotshot’s arms again. Twice! In one god daum day!’_ you mentally congratulate yourself. “You ok [Y/N]?” Allen asks as he props himself on one arm, in doing so you felt his muscles move at the action, _‘yep, there’s definitely a fucking 6 pack underneath’_ you thought. “Twice in one day that you’ve landed in my arms.” He chuckles, you blush at his comment.

“Maybe next time, it’ll be in the bed.” You mumble to yourself, you place a hand on his chest and slightly prop yourself up so you’re looking at each other. Looking at him, you’re met with his crystal blue eyes, pupils dilated – you notice his eyes lowered from your eyes to your lips then back to your eyes, you followed his. Not knowing who initiated the first move, the next thing you know your lips meet his soft ones again – except this time, it’s slightly softer and slower, compared to the one in the taxi. Allen had shifted himself, so he was now sitting upright, while shifting himself he moved you closer to his chest, resting a hand on your back and cheek; you lilted your head, allowing Allen to deepen the kiss – which he did. Feeling Allen slide his tongue over your lower lip, wanting to feel more; you being you, denied Allen access causing him to growl at you, he moved the hand from your cheek to the back of your head. Allen tried again but this time he slightly pulled your [H/C] hair, letting a gasp tumble out of your mouth giving Allen the opening he wanted; you felt him smirk back into the heated kiss.

You could feel Allen trying to dominate the kiss, _‘No way am I going down without a fight for dominance’_ you thought to yourself as you fought against his tongue; battling-it-out to see who was more dominant. _‘Hm, just this once Allen you won’t be Captain’_ you thought as you ran your hand from his chest to his jacket, tugging at it to take it off; Allen got your silent command on took off the jacket – he did the same to you removing your jacket. You could feel one of his hand run down your spine to your ass, feeling him grip your ass you gasp, giving Allen the upper hand for your little dominance battle. Since you’re both human, the need for air was overpowered the both of you, breaking the heated kiss you move one of your hands to fist themselves into his shirt; you were both panting as you both tried to get air back into your lungs. Allen recovered faster and became an assault on your neck, causing you to lean slightly back and a moan to leave your slightly parted lips, you feel him leave bites and kisses across your neck – each one letting a moan escape your lips.

Allen’s hand moved to your ass pushing them, urging you closer to him and you take his silent command; you move to straddle him for the second time tonight. As you straddled him you felt a hard bulge at your lower core, pressing your hips towards the bulge, you both moan at the feeling – Allen rewards you by gripping your ass harder pulling you closer to him.

“A-Allen, I-I think we should…” you couldn’t finish because a loud moan left your lips, Allen smirked into your neck as he continued to nibble at your sweet spot. Running your hands into his hair you tug his hair lightly causing him to groan against your ear, he stopped peppering your neck and looked at you. Taking in his lips, they were swollen and puffy from the heated make-out session, his hair stuck up in certain areas – giving him a very dishevelled look.

“Do you want me to stop? Also, it’s Dan. We’re…not working.”” He asked, although his eyes were immensely dilated you could tell he was restraining himself from his urges, he placed what you wanted over his own.

“No, I want you to continue but maybe behind closed doors.” You say crossing your arms behind his head, seeing strands of his hair in his face you move it back. As you were moving his hair back, he covered your hand with his holding it in place, he leaned into your hand and he looked at you with half-lidded eyes. You giggle at the way Allen behaved, it seemed when he was out in public he liked to but on a demeanour that he was tough, but it seemed he was just a gentle giant. “Me, oh, my. Captain Allen you seemed like such a giant teddy, what a cutie.” You coo, smiling at Allen; your actions brought a light shade of red to Allen’s face, Allen tucked his head into your neck causing you to further giggle at his action.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, writing smut is not my strong suit...
> 
> *UPDATED; this chapter has been slightly rewritten on 27/08/2018

** Chapter 7: **

The next thing you know, you’re no longer on the floor as you’re hoisted up, causing you to squeak – Allen held your thighs, so you were supported. You wrapped your legs around his lower torso, you could feel him move followed by the sound of your front door closing and the lock going into place.

“Now, that the doors are closed; shall I show you what this  _Giant Teddy_  can do?” He huskily whispered in your ear as he made his way to your bedroom, but not before pushing you hard against the hallway wall; attacking you sweet spot with bites. Arching into him you moan out, lightly pulling at his hair which encouraged him to continue, he started to lift your shirt up - which you helped removed. He once again began moving towards to your room, opening the door and walked towards the bed, you tug at his shirt wanting him to remove the annoying piece of clothing. Chucking you onto your bed, he gave you a quick strip tease show as he removed his shirt, your jaw dropped at the sight before you – he was a  _very_ ,  _very chiselled man_. Allen noticing your reaction, he chuckled and placed a finger on your chin, closing your mouth and tilting your head up to look at him, “Hm, better close that beautiful mouth of yours or maybe. Just  _maybe_  we’ll find something for you to do with it.” He said, growling the last part of his sentence; before he continued he looked you in the eye, wanting to get your consent before he continued.  **[If you’re already this far in this chapter, I’m sure you’ll give Daddy Allen consent ;) ]**

You nod your head, feeling his slightly colder hands move to your chest, shivering at the feeling of his hands. You bring your hand up, letting your fingers dance upwards on Allen’s side, making him shiver at the touch; tracing your fingers down his pecs and towards his abs. Allen tilted you head up, his blue eyes were blown wide out with lust, he captured your lips reheating your core again and he slowly laid you down on your bed; moving his hips against you. Eating your moans with kisses he moved down you neck to your chest, arching your back Allen snaked his hands to unclasp your bra; sliding your bra down your shoulders he chucked them over his shoulder. Feeling slightly embarrassed that you were exposed you covered yourself slightly, Allen noticing this growled and pinned your arms beside your head; doing so he exposed your chest and raked his eyes over you.

“So gorgeous.” He growled, kissing your breast taking your nipple into his mouth, biting them; making you moan and arch further up and into him. Removing his hand from yours, he slid his hand down your side and placed it on your abdomen, drawing circles – his fingers slightly dipping into your pants. Placing your freed arm around his neck and wrapping a leg around his waist, you change your positions with Allen and now he was underneath you - with a surprised but lustful expression on his beautiful face.

“Hm, you look pretty good above me. But it seems you look even better underneath me.” You coo in his ear, sucking and biting his neck returning the favour; biting a certain spot you made him slowly roll his hips against yours – making you both moan at the friction. You take his bottom lip in between your teeth, lightly biting it causing a low groan out of him; he placed his hand on your hip forcing your hips to stay as close as possible, allowing him to gain some friction. You move your lips down his neck, biting his shoulder causing him to groan again and push his hips against yours, you drag your nails down his chest – making a gasp leave his lips. Slowly you nip at his chest, you move your way down his body enjoying the feel of him tensing underneath you; you slip a finger through a belt loop – looking up for confirmation to continue. Looking at you through lust filled eyes, he managed a small nod. Teasingly, you slowly undo his pants enjoying the frustrated growl leave his lips as he lifts his hips up pushing his underwear down, exposing the tip of his cock.

Looking up through your lashes your raise an eyebrow at his actions, trying to hide the smirk at his eagerness. “Put that beautiful mouth of yours to work, sweetheart.” He said, his voice dropped an octave causing you to shiver, feeling yourself get hotter and wetter at the pet-name he used. You stroke him through his underwear, causing him to press himself slightly further into your bed and a groan escaping his lips – slipping your hand into his underwear, you remove it with Allen helping by lifting his hips up. You once again stare at the length and size of Allen,  _‘Fuck, when I said he was a Giant Teddy. I did not except him to be… giant, giant.’_  You think as you drag your nails against his inner thigh, looking at Allen from between his legs you stick your tongue out, dragging it up and against the underside of his cock. Your actions caused a low moan to escape Allen’s mouth and his cock lightly bounced against your tongue, you get up on your knees to enjoy the sight of Allen and you wrap a hand around his cock; lightly squeezing and bringing your hand up and down his shaft.

“Tell me,  _Dan_ ,” you groan his name, in sync with his moan, “What do you want me to do?” You say, squeezing the head of his cock, enjoying the sight of his muscles tensing.

“Fuck… [Y/N]… I want you.. to use, that fucking dirty mouth of yours to suck me off.” He groans out, as you run your nails down his chest causing a wave of pleasure to run through him. You could tell  _Dan_  wasn't normally a bottom, but by god was he enjoying the feeling of it.

“Wish is my command.” You say, lowering your head to his cock, licking the head of his cock, you run your tongue down his entire length. Taking the tip into your mouth, you’re greeted with a throaty moan, you try to take more of his length into your mouth – having to pause and let your mouth slowly stretch around him.

“Shit… [Y/N]… Fuck…Yes.” He continued to say, resisting the urge to thrust into your mouth; you hum around his length which caused him to slightly thrust his length into your mouth, slightly hitting the back of your throat – causing you to lightly gag. “Shit… Fuck, yes… Ah, [Y/N].” He cooed, looking through your lashes up at him you saw he had his eyes shut and his fist turning white from gripping the sheets; you move one of his hands to the top of your head, he looks at you through hooded-eyes and you give him a wink. Slowly you move your head further down his cock, pausing when your half way down his length, you use your hand to stimulate the rest of his cock; you taste his precum, enjoying the taste of him. You feel Allen tightly grasp your hair, giving him a second to breath you start to move your head up and down; your hand moving in sync with your mouth. You hear Allen mutter curses and words of encouragement as you continue to please him, getting slightly used to his length you grip his waist, encouraging him to use your mouth as he pleases. He slowly thrusted up into your mouth and slowly increased the speed, every time he thrusted he would hit the back of your throat making you gag; you hummed around him, causing him to slightly stutter in his movements.

He pulled himself out of your mouth, leaving a trail of saliva dripping down your chin, tugging your hair, he smashes his lip onto yours he flips your position making you underneath him. He made his way quickly down your neck, making eye contact with you, you nod slightly, he removes your pants and underwear in one go – hearing Allen growl predatorially you feel yourself become wetter. You watch as Allen makes his way down kissing your inner thigh, he lifts one of your legs over his shoulder and delves into your folds. A mixture between a gasp, moan and growl leaves your lips as you feel Allen slip his tongue to tease your clitoris, one of your hands go down to grasp his hair the other gets tangled in your sheets. Allen growls at the sensation of you pulling his hair; he delves deeper tasting your juices – leaving your wetness he looks up at you, a panting mess. Moving up to kiss you, you taste yourself on his tongue he leaves the kiss to watch your reaction as he slips a finger between your parted legs, each finger movement causing you to jolt and thrust your hips towards him; you were a moaning mess – moaning words, nonsense and  _his name_ , chanting it like a prayer. Allen continued to finger into you, thrusting in and out leaving you mewing for more, when he slipped another finger, pumping it in and out; the extra finger would have made you cum on the spot – Allen not wanting to end the night, slowed down. Pulling his finger out, you whimpered at the loss of friction and pleasure, slightly opening one eye you see Allen roll a condom on and position himself above you peppering you with light kisses.

“Are you ready, Sweetheart?” He lowly mumbled, positioning himself in front of your entrance.

“It’s been a while since, but I should be ok.” You say, hooking a leg around Allen’s waist bringing him closer to your entrance, slightly lifting your hips you meet your entrance with the tip of his cock. Allen places kiss down your neck as he starts to push himself into you, as he started to thrust into you, you sucked a breath in, pain hit you from being stretched further than before. He paused immediately, not moving an inch not wanting to hurt you further, still peppering your face and neck with kisses he moves to take your lips; in doing so, he ever so slightly pushes further into you. Breaking the kiss you throw your head back you try to take his size in, you feel him pull out, opening your eyes you see a concern cover his entire face.

“If it hurts too-“ throwing him off balance, you straddle him for the third time, that evening; positioning his cock at your entrance you slowly lower yourself onto his cock. Feeling the slight pain from being stretched you slowly sink further down onto his cock, you lightly dig your nails into his chest, throwing your head back you try to not let the tears show. Finally, you were filled with him you sat there while he looked at you with aroused astonishment, raising an eyebrow you silently question him. “I-I didn’t except you to.. just seat yourself down.” He chuckled, “Not saying, I don’t enjoy it, but I didn't want to hurt you, love.” He finished bringing you to his chest, kissing your temple – being lost for words, you just moan, slightly moving your hips against him. After a little while of adjusting to his size, you begin to move ride his cock causing the both of you to moan, Allen readjusted both of you, so he was above you; slowly thrusting into you. You could feel he was holding back, bringing his head down to you, you place your mouth by his ear, letting your breath ghost his ear.

"I-I'm not g-going to break,  _fuck me Captain_." You pant and moan, once again feeling the shift in his demeanour, Allen groans at your words. You feel him speed his thrusts up, they were become harder; each thrust was going deeper and deeper into you leaving loud moans and cries of pleasure to escape your mouth. Allen moved one of his calloused hands to your thigh, spreading it and holding it in place, allowing him to see and thrust into you more; that action caused you to arch, loud moans and his name leaving your lips. He continued to thrust harder and faster into you, _‘Fucking hell, he’s fucking good, fuck better than fucking good,’_ he shifted himself, so he was leaning over you angling his thrusts, causing your eyes to roll to the back of your head; the action caused you to scream his name, tightening your entrance you came. Allen groaned at your tightening entrance, slightly slowing down to let you recover slightly, he attached his lips to your neck; decorating them with bruises, making them prominent on you [skin colour].

After you came back from your orgasm, Allen started to even harder pound into your oversensitive core, chasing after his own orgasm; shifting your other leg he placed it over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper. The new angle caused you to hoarsely moan louder, crying his name out, your voice was going raw with the number of moans and screams which were coming out of your mouth. Allen clamed you mouth, sealing your cries with his, his tongue dominating the messy kiss; leaving you even more breathless he moved his free hand to the junction between your neck and shoulder, holding you in place.

By now, all was heard was loud moans, profanities and low grunts; you were starting to get close again, the next thing you know, you feel your insides clench around Allen and you saw white again. While you were coming down from your high, you hear Allen grunt out your name before his thrusts become erratic and you feel his cock pulse, releasing his seed. You slightly whimper when Allen pulls out and throws the used condom away, you feel him move away from the bed and reach out, grabbing his hand.

“Don't go.” You say moving over, allowing him to slip in beside you, essentially cuddling you. “Goodnight, Dan.” You mumble, before you drifted to sleep you felt him kiss your neck and a soft ‘Night, love.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Feeling comfy in your warm cocoon, you’re broken out of your slumber with a sharp shrill of a mobile phone. Rolling out of your cocoon’s embrace you brush your hands on the bedside table, feeling for your phone; slightly getting up you check the floor for your phone, _‘Hm, why is my phone on the floor.’_ Turning your phone on you notice the shrill wasn’t your mobile, fully waking up you turn to hear a low gravelly voice answer their phone call.

“Allen speaking,” He answered, half sitting up in your bed. You look at him shocked to see a half-naked, god-built man; then memories from last night flood your thoughts, painting your face red. Looking down at your sheets noticing your naked form and the clothes scattered all over your room, slightly shaking your head you move back to bed wanting to go back to sleep. You feel a warm presence behind you, an arm slung over your hip and his voice ghosting over your neck, “No, I can come in and I can get [L/N] in to get her uniform. I’ll let her know. Yep, see you soon.” He finished, sounding more awake, he moved so his lips were now on your neck – touching your skin with feather light kisses, making you enjoy the feeling. Turning in his arms you come face-to-face, well face-to-chest, with him and you return the morning gentleness via placing light kisses on his muscular and lightly scarred chest.

“So, when did you need to head in? Or, er, when do we need to head in?” you ask, enjoying the feeling of a warm body next to you, he hums not quite answering your question and begins to slowly draw circles on your hip.

“We don’t have to head in until 8am, so we have about an hour before we need to be at the SWAT office.” He says closing his eyes, you take this time to admire his face closer up. You notice on his beautifully carved face, he had three scars present – although they were very light scars, only visible extremely close up; you bring your hand up to trace your hands at the first two scars above his left eyebrow. Lightly tracing your fingers against his scar, you notice he opened one of his eyes looking at you softly, moving your fingers down to the last scar on his face you trace with your thumb.

“I wonder what happen, why would someone want to scar such a handsome face.” You say to yourself, not realising, you had said it out loud – you were greeting with a chuckle.

“Well, sweetheart, bad people will scar this _‘handsome face’_ regardless and I’m flattered you think this face of mine is handsome.” He says with a wink and a light smirk on his face, pulling you closer to his chest. Flushing from his comment, you try to escape his hold, feeling you try to move out of his hold, he pulls you tighter and closer to him, “You shouldn’t move too much, [Y/N]. Otherwise, you might get something you might not want.” He said, making his voice drop slightly in pitch; the change in his voice leaves a small groan to escape from your mouth, covering your mouth you sheepishly look at him.

“M-maybe, I want it to happen.” You say, looking at him in the eye then giving him a wink, you wiggle out of his grip. Standing you hear Allen sigh and the sound of your bed sheet shifting reaches your ear, your eyes follow the sight before you; Allen in your bed, essentially naked, his hair extremely ruffled and by having bed hair present it made him look absolutely adorable. Of course, you being you, your eyes trail down from his face to his body, slowly raking down his body you notice a large majority of his body was exposed as he was now sitting up – doing the exact same thing you were, except you didn’t have your duvet coving yourself at all, in fact you were standing in your birthday suit. Realising this, your arms move to cover yourself, frantically looking around you notice Allen’s shirt on the ground, grabbing it you place it on; you knew Allen was taller than you, but _daum_ his shirt was essentially a dress on you, it dwarfed you.

“So, um.. I-er, we should get ready.” You mumbled, slowly shifting yourself towards your bathroom, once you were in your bathroom you hear the sound of feet softly padding; looking up from the mirror with your toothbrush in your mouth you see Allen look at you hungrily.

“As much as I enjoy seeing you wearing my shirt, since it is hot as hell,” he says pressing his body against yours, “but I like the look of you naked, hot and a moaning mess under me.” He whispered in your ear, causing your toothbrush to fall from your mouth and into the sink. He chuckled, “Do you mind if I use your shower? Also, I’m going to need my shirt back, since I don’t have any other set of clothing here.” He finished, walking towards your shower; turning it on he walked into the water. You finish brushing your teeth, looking at Allen you notice he was still watching you. “Are you going to shower as well?” he asked, suggestively smirking at you.

“A-ah, um. Yes?” you say, taking his shirt off placing it on the rack, you move into the shower; noticing his hair was wet and stuck to his face making him look even more god-like. _‘Daum, can this man get anymore hotter?’_ you thought as you reach for your shampoo, rubbing it in your hands you gesture for him to lower his head slightly; chuckling at your gesture he lowers his head so you’re able to reach. Firmly but gently rubbing your hands through his hair you gifted a soft groan, gently smiling you continue to wash his hair you soft push him into the water spray, he instinctively closed his eyes allowing you to rinse the shampoo out. You were getting hotter at the sight before you, Allen had his head tilted down towards you, water dripping off his hair, making his hair fall over his eyes; while you were staring at him, he had opened his eyes – now watching you.

“I think, it’s your turn.” He says, holding you by your waist and switching positions, letting the hot water hit your skin made an appreciative moan escape your lips. He chuckled at your reaction, softly placing his soapy hands in your hair, he begins to massage your scalp – thoroughly washing your hair. He guided your head towards the water, rinsing the shampoo out; you opened an eye to see a soft look on Allen’s face, _‘This is something I could get used to.’_ You thought as you closed your eyes to stop any soap from going into your eyes. Feeling Allen move his hands down your body, lightly pushing you – making your back touch the cold ties, gasping you feel Allen slip his tongue into your mouth. You wrapped one arm around his neck, bring him closer to you while the other rests on his check; lightly caressing it, you broke the kiss panting for air. Allen on the other hand, looked hungrily at you, one of his hands glided down your thing, rubbing it up and down.

“Allen-“

“I thought you’d have known how to say my name now, since you were screaming it majority of the night.” He growled, interrupting you and nipped at your ear lobe

“D-Dan, you have to be at the SWAT offices.” You say, trying to contain your desire and lightly pushing his chest. Allen huffed in annoyance but compelled turning away from you to finish washing himself, you felt bad about denning him, so you compromised by ‘helping’ him.

After your shower you got Allen a spare tooth brush for him to brush his teeth while you went to change, walking out of the bathroom into your bedroom you see the sight of clothes everywhere. Your underwear was on your dresser top, Allen’s pants were haphazardly discarded by the bed along with your pants, your shirt was by your door. Sighing you gather your clothes _‘I’ll leave them here and clean them up after,’_ you thought placing them in the corner of your room; moving to your wardrobe you pull out a set of [Jeans/Long Pants] and [Long sleeve shirt/Hoodie]. Since you and Allen had gotten a taxi back to your place, your bike was back at [Favourite Bar], _‘So, I’ll have to go back to [Favourite Bar] then to the SWAT level.’_ You think while you change, not noticing Allen leaning on the door way of your bathroom, watching you change and clean; you turn around with Allen’s clothes in hand, to a half-naked (essentially naked) SWAT Captain. “O-oh, um. Here?” You say stumbling over your words while handing Allen his clothes, trying to not let your eyes linger on his body you shift your gaze out your window. The sound of him chuckling fills the silence as he takes his clothes to change back into them, you walk out your room to your kitchen; making a batch of [coffee/tea] for yourself and Allen.

As soon as you finished making your morning beverage Allen had walked out of your room, seeing you in the kitchen nursing a cup of [coffee/tea] and looking at your phone, he walked towards you. Hearing the sound of your chair being sat on, you look up to see Allen at the breakfast bar, “Did you want coffee or tea? Or, something to eat?” you ask, while moving to get another mug from your cupboard.

“A coffee would be nice.” He says from the chair, you nod in response getting on your tippy toes slightly to get another mug. Feeling a warm presence behind you, you turn to look over your shoulder, but you’re met with Allen’s crinkled shirt; looking back at the cabinet you notice he had gotten the mug. A light flush dusted your cheeks as Allen gave you a small smile and was moving towards your coffee machine, _‘Well, this is quite a domestic scene.’_ You thought, watching Allen drink the coffee; he must have felt your stare since he looked over his should as the cup touched his lips, making your heart thump louder than normal. _‘Such an adorable look.’_ You thought to yourself, while you were lightly smiling at the thought Allen moved closer to you. Snapping from your thoughts you were greeted with Allen caging you between the bench and himself, he maintained eye contact with you whilst drinking his coffee.

“H-how’s the, um. Coffee?” you ask, looking at his chest breaking eye contact with the gorgeous man above you. You feel rather than hear his hum, as he places a finger on your chin, lifting it up to look at him; hear a soft ‘clink’ you notice Allen started to move his head lower. Thinking he was going to kiss you, you slowly close your eyes but instead he brushed his lips against yours, moving his lips to your ear.

“It’s perfect.” He purrs, a light shiver makes it way down your spine as he moves slightly away from you, coffee in hand. Feeling your face turn red, shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you look at the clock; noticing you had 15 minutes before it was 8am. Gasping you rush to your bathroom to put some makeup on, much to Allen’s surprise, _‘Shit, I guess light foundation and eyebrows today.’_ You think, cursing Allen for being such a sexy, handsome distraction. You rush out of your room with your [boots/sneakers] in your hand, you look to the kitchen and notice Allen drying his with the kitchen towel _‘Daum, I think I’ll have any and every kind of kink because of this man.’_

“Thanks for washing up.” You say, stumbling over as you tried to put your shoes on while walking. Allen chuckled at your attempt to put your shoes on, moving to put his one as well.

“It’s alright, it’s the least I could do.” He says, winking at the end of his sentence; leaving you flustered once again. You look over to see him bending over, _‘Hot daum, I’d have him bend over me like that anytime.’_ You think letting your eyes drift over his body; once again feeling you staring he turns to you with a smirk. “What? Didn’t get enough last night?” He teases, slowly bending back up, enjoying you light up like a tomato and stumble over your words.

“W-we. Um. S-should go, like we got, Um, 5 minutes!” You say stumbling over your words, grabbing your phone and keys. Allen chuckles as he opens your door to head out the door, instead of walking straight into the hallway, he walked straight into someone else.

“Oops, sorry. Are you alright?” He asked the person he bumped into, peering over his shoulder you see a person with blonde hair and was slightly taller than you.

“Maple?” You ask, ‘Maple’ looked up at Allen then at you, then back at Allen. You saw a smirk erupt on her face,

“Oh~ [Your Nickname]. What have we got here?” Looking Allen up and down, Maple continued, “Now I understand why you didn’t respond to my texts and calls.” She purrs, putting her hand in front of Allen, “I’m Maple, if you want you can have some late-night fun time with me as well.” She says with a wink at the end.

“Nice to meet you, Dan.” He says brushing the rest of her sentence off, shaking her hand he turns back to you, “See you later [Y/N].” he says, letting go of Maple’s hand – Maple however didn’t.

“See her later?” Maple questions, throwing eyebrows at you.

“Ah, um. Let go of his hand Maple?” You stumble trying to get out of being interrogated by Maple. Maple shrugged and let go of Allen’s hand, once his hand was free he gave Maple a nod (giving you a quick glance) and left. You knew you weren’t in the clear with Maple a you felt her link her arms around yours, you sigh locking your door you both make your way to the elevator.

“So, fun night?” She teases, causing you to groan, putting your head in your hand as you pushed the button. “Going to tell me who the _Daddy_ was?” She says, beginning her interrogation.

“If I told you, it’ll be the end of me.” You say, the ding of the elevator caused you both to walk in.

“Well, can’t be that bad [your nickname].” She says leaning against the wall.

“He’s the SWAT Captain of my new SWAT team.” You say, getting yourself ready for the earful which Maple was about to give you.

“WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU BANGED YOUR CAPTAIN!?” She yells, causing you to cover your ears, _‘There it is’_

“Y-yes, could you be any louder. It’s not like I didn’t want anyone to know.” You say uncovering your ears.

“Jesus, fucking Christ [Y/N]. Isn’t it like illegal to do that or something?”

“No, if people find out, rumours could spread about how I got into SWAT and what not, but like, no it’s not illegal.” You say, sighing; Maple huffs at your response.

“Yeah, well it must have been a fun time cause, honey,” she drags her finger up onside of your neck, “You’ve got a lot of evidence present, Ms SWAT Captain Banger.” She teases, your hand instinctively goes to cover your neck causing her to laugh. “Dear god, you forgot to cover it.” She says. While you were gaping and turning red the elevator dinged signalling the end of the elevator trip, both of you walked out and you followed her to her car.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” You shriek at her, once you got into her car. She just laughed at your reaction,

“Well, don’t worry cause _Dan_ also has them as well.” She says laughing again, “I’m assuming your bikes at some bar?”

“Yea, [favourite bar]. I’m sure I don’t need to say why.” You mumble, Maple snorts at your answer. She typed the address in, letting the automated car drive both of you to [Favourite bar], you could feel she wanted the whole story about what happened – she was your best friend after all.

“So, you going to spill or what.” She says smirking.

“What else is there to spill? I had a bit too many to drink, he got me home, I got him into my bed… We.. fucked, then presto.” You say, not wanting to look at her.

“Was he good?” She asks, knowing full well what your reaction would be.

“He was better than good,” you mumbled, “Tell me Maple, someone like him has to be fucking fantastic in bed.” You say, turning slightly red once again. She laughed,

“So, he was _‘fucking fantastic’_ then?”

“Yes!” you shriek, you didn’t really want to talk about your _late night activities_ with Allen. Maple sighed,

“Well at least you’re getting action, since my relationship ended I haven’t gotten some good dick.” She says, sighing once again. Shaking your head at her response you thought of Julius,

“I mean, if you want I can hook you up with someone,” you say nonchalantly

“Oh? Another SWAT member?” she says, you knew you peaked her curiosity as she turned to you fully, turning to her you brush her off.

“Well, I mean you’re not into the whole _‘banging team members’_ so-“

“Hey, I never said I wasn’t” she says interrupting you, both of you knew she fell into your trap. Grinning you pretended to be lost in thought,

“Hm, I dunno May. I mean you work in the weapon and armour dispensary you’ll pro-“

“What’s his fucking name.” she says interrupting you, chuckling you shake your head at her response.

“Jesus, rudee. Maybe I wont tell you.”

“I’ll pull over and kick you out.”

“Then you won’t find out the name of said potential dude.” Hearing her click her tongue, made you giggle, “Julius. Julius Richard.” You say, causing her to turn to you in surprise.

“ _The_ Julius Richard. Beautiful blonde hair, sharp as fuck cheek bones and the body of a fucking sex machine?!” She shrieks letting her mouth drop open, you look at her incredulously.

“Yes? He’s on my team.” You say, slightly confused, “Wha-“

“Fucking Christ [Y/N], what’s your team’s name?” she says looking at you directly.

“Bruno.” Confused at the whole ordeal, you hear her groan in frustration as she facepalms.

“Of course, it’s fucking Bruno,” turning to you, she points her finger at you, “You lucky son-of-a-bitch, every member on Bruno is a fucking hottie and every female – even some of the guys – drool over the members in Bruno. They’re also like, the best, BEST I tell you; when it comes to what they do. I mean it would be natural for you to be there since you’re hot as fuck and fucking good at what you do.” She said crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m not ho-“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” She says, giving you a light glare.

“May, your fucking hot as well. I’ve noticed the way some people look at you, ‘specially that ass gurl.” You say, trying to cheer her up slightly, “So, you want me to hook you up with Julius or not?”

“Of fucking course!” She yells, causing you to laugh. Feeling the car come to a stop outside [Favourite bar] you turn to Maple,

“I feel like, I might like Allen.”

“What??” she once again shrieks, “Like, _like like_ him?”

“Maybe, he just makes me feel good and like I like being around him and stuff.” You mumble out.

“Gurl, you’ve known the guy for like, what, one day?” she says

“Yeah, but still he just felt different. Like when we first made eye contact it was like – I don’t fucking know, it was just different.” You hear Maple scoff,

“Like what, _love at first sight_? _”_ When she didn’t hear you respond she dropped any sense of playfulness, she turned serious. “Wait, you’re being serious. Shit, well, um.. Why don’t you just see how it goes, do you think he feels the same way?” She asks, feeling quite lost at what to do.

“I don’t know, May. I don’t know. But that’s a discussion for another day, thanks for dropping me off, you working today?” You question trying to lighten the mood again.

“Nah, I’m working Monday. We will definitely continue this conversation at another time [Your Nickname].” She says winking at you, “Now get out of my car.” Causing the both of you to laugh, putting your hands up you get out; waving goodbye you walk towards your bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall!
> 
> Another update?? I may rewrite chapter 7's smut cause it was such trash. Should I write some chapters in Allen's POV or leave it in this POV? Let me know!
> 
> xx -Choco <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

You arrive outside DPD, parking your bike outside the entrance but before you could take your helmet off to go inside; someone stopped you.

“Oi, you can’t park here. Move your bike, or I’ll have to give you a fine.” The officer on duty says, looking at the officer you notice it was Officer Chan, smirking you remove your helmet.

“Well, Officer I’ll be quick.” You say, winking at her while you walk inside DPD with your helmet in your hand. Running a hand through your [hair length] hair catching everyone’s attention, waving at the android at the desk you go through the gate and into the elevator. Pressing the button for the SWAT level, your phone goes off, looking at your phone you notice a message from a number you don’t recognise.

_ Hope you’re coming to the SWAT offices, [L/N]. Told you this morning you had to be here. _

Remembering who you were with this morning, you smile at the message, saving his number to your phone you reply back,

**_Yes, Cap. I should be there in T-minus 2 minutes._ **

As soon as you sent the text, the elevator doors dinged and opened to the SWAT level; the first thing you noticed was all enclosed, instead of having an opened area, there were offices everywhere. _‘Hm, each team must have their own little office space/area,’_ walking down the aisle, you debate whether you should send Allen a text, wandering where you were supposed to be.

“[L/N]!” Hearing your last name being called you turn your head down an aisle you see Allen, you notice he was wearing the standard SWAT uniform. Waving to him, you walk towards him and you couldn’t help but drool over the way the uniform hugged Allen’s body; the bullet proof vest accentuated his body shape, the thigh protector – _goddaum, that was hugging his lower region like there’s no tomorrow_. Hearing someone clear their throat, you return your eyes back to Allen’s, although he held a stone cold face, you could tell his eyes held some amusement in them.

“Yes, Captain? Did you need something from me?” You ask, trying to not let your eyes drift down the man’s body, _‘Oh, if I could, I’d want him to take me here right here.’_

“Yes, I’ll show you were our team is when we’re not on a mission and then you have to go collect your uniform.” He says gruffly, you noticed Allen had two personas; when he worked he was stone cold and extremely professional, when he was mid-fucking you, he enjoyed pleasing you and he was rough about it. Shivering at the thought of Allen fucking you in the SWAT office started to turn you on, Allen once again cleared his throat gaining your attention again. “Come [L/N], we don’t have all day.” He gruffly states. As you moved to follow Allen, your eyes drifted down his body once again, landing on his ass – _Daumm Allen has a fine ass, thank you SWAT gear for accentuating that ass_ , shaking your head trying to clear any other thoughts from your head. A ding from your phone distracts you from your thoughts as you look down to see a message from the man in front of you, raising and eyebrow at his back you open the message.

_ Enjoying the view [Y/N]? You’re not being discrete about it. _

Scoffing at his message you reply back;

**_Don’t worry Dan, I’m be discrete when I need to be ;)_ **

As soon as you sent the text you walked straight into his armoured back, you see him look at you over his shoulder, his eyes lightly crinkling in amusement.

“Watch where you’re going, [L/N]. Don’t want you falling into my arms again.” He says as he opens the door, showing six desks; three on each side of the room all facing each other. You see that no one was currently in the office, granted it was a Saturday, Allen walked towards a desk – assuming that it was his, he leaned against it, facing you with his arms crossed. “As you can see, this is our team’s office. My desk is here, across from me is Straf, sitting next to me is Richard, across from him is Smith, next to Smith is Heartwig; so, the empty desk is yours.” He finished gesturing to the empty desk to your left. Humming in response you drag your fingers across the empty desk, you looked at the other desks and noticed each member had their own way in, placing a hand on your desk you sat on the table, turning to face him.

“So…” you say,

“So?” he answers back, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Um.. I’m assuming now that I have a desk, I’ll have to get my uniform. Then I’m assuming, I’m not needed here until, well Monday?” You ask looking at Allen, slowly but surely your eyes drift down his body. Hearing a chuckle, your eyes move back to Allen’s face,

“Yes, now get a move on. I have things to do, since I’m Captain.” He says, waving you off and pushed himself off his desk, moving to sit in his chair instead.

“Um.. Cap?” You question while you scratch the back of your head, Allen still looking at you raises an eyebrow at you. “I don’t know where to collect my uniform, can you point me in the right direction?” You finish your question off.

“Ah, yea I probably should, shouldn’t I?” He says more to himself than to you, getting off his chair he moved to stand next to you and gestured for you to go out the door.

As the both of you moved out the door, you felt Allen place his hand in the middle of your back, gently guiding you towards the SWAT’s weapon and armour dispensary. As soon as both of you neared the dispensary Allen dropped his hand from your back, missing the feeling of his hand on your back, you slightly pout. Wiping the pout from your lips, you smile at the man at the dispensary, his eyes immediately started to check you out; internally rolling your eyes, you were about to mention what you needed but Allen beat you to it.

“Once you’ve finished eyeballing my team mate, can you get her a set of SWAT standard items.” You noticed Allen had practically growled at the dispensary man. The man only noticed Allen was next to you, when Allen started to talk, he was spluttering over his words he quickly moved to get what Allen demanded. Lightly giggling at the exchange, you see Allen give you a glare; which stopped you from giggling – pulling your phone out you decide to message Allen.

**_Cap, why were you so harsh to the poor man?_** Hearing a soft vibrate, Allen pulled out his phone, he scoffed at your message.

_I wasn’t being harsh, [L/N]. I was merely getting what I needed._ The ding caused you to read his message, lightly chuckling at his reply, you pocket your phone back in your pocket; but then another ding caused you to raise your eyebrow and pull it back out.

_I wasn’t aware you rode a motorbike._ Scoffing at his text, you smirk and pocket your phone; rocking on your heels, you saw out of the corner of your eye Allen had his brows furrowed – _‘He’s still pretty cute looking when he’s annoyed.’_ Seeing Allen begin to type another text, the dispensary person returned with an armful of things.

“Here’s what you wanted,” He says purring at you, looking at you lustfully he purposefully lowered his voice, “I can help you if you want.”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Allen says, as he grabbed your new things; following after him, the both of you reach the locker rooms. He placed your uniform on the bench, “Well, you’ll have to change into it, to see if it’ll fit you. If not, I’ll go and change it for you. Also, whatever locker is free is yours, just change the name display to yours.” He says, leaning against the closest locker looking at you. Nodding you move to find the closest free locker, you find one a little away; opening the locker you look inside and noticed a coat hanger as well as a little shelf. Placing you motorbike helmet on the shelf you begin to strip, changing into your SWAT uniform; feeling someone’s eyes on you, you turn to see Allen leaning on the lockers across from you, eyeing you up and down. “Don’t mind me.” He nonchalantly says, gesturing for you to continue; you scoff at his response and decide to give him a little strip tease, _‘Might be fun to tease the Captain, see him drop his stoic façade’_

Facing him, you allow your fingers to dance down the hem of your shirt, grabbing the hem you slowly bite your lower lip and slowly move your shirt up over your shoulders; leaving you in your bra. Hanging your shirt on the rack you feel yourself being pushed against the side of your locker, gasping at the cold feeling of metal against your back; you look up to meet Allen’s eyes, blown wide with lust. You could feel Allen move his head towards your neck, you could feel your heart rate accelerate,

“ _Dan_ ,” you whisper his name, causing him to growl low in your ear, pushing his body closer to yours. Before anything could happen, you feel Allen’s phone vibrate, a sigh of frustration leaving his lips, turning away from you he answers his phone with annoyed ‘Allen, speaking.’

You chuckle at his response, using this time to fully change into the SWAT uniform; you finish changing and you were impressed, the uniform looked slightly baggy on you, but it fit like a glove. It was tight enough to cling to your body without any discomfort, after you fully strapped yourself with the bulletproof vest, thigh, shin and elbow guard – checking yourself in the mirror in the locker door, you were satisfied with the way it hugged your body. Yes, the uniform was meant to be protective and effective, but it made you look good, finishing the SWAT look you placed the dog tags you were given (the dog tag held your ID number, name and SWAT team). Looking at the mirror once again, you enjoyed the dog tags being on the outside of your uniform, you notice Allen look at you, checking you out and most definitely enjoying the way you looked in the uniform. Feeling your mouth tug up into a smirk, you lightly tease him, “Seeing something you like Captain?” You could hear the throaty growl from him, you chuckle at his response, closing your locker door you make you way slightly towards him, tilting your head.

The movement of your head made you hickeys visible towards him, seeing his eyes turn dark again you smirk once again, patting his chest you lean up towards his ear, “To think you’d be like this at the office, _Dan_ , I thought you had a bit more self-control.” Feeling the vibration of his growl, he placed a hand of his on your lower back bringing you closer to him.

“I have a lot of self-control, but you for some reason make all sense of control go out the window.” He says, lowering his head to brush against your lips. As much as you want to kiss him, you knew he had a reputation, placing a finger on his lips you stop him from moving any closer.

“Allen, we have to be professional. As much as I want this, people will think of other things.” You whisper, feeling him become reluctant he released his hold on you, stepping back he took a deep breath and his façade returned – the cold and stoic faced Captain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall!
> 
> Sorry for the late ish, update. I messed up my writing schedule and had things to do. Hope you enjoy, this is kinda just a shorter filler chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> xx - Choco <3

**Chapter 10:**

Once you both had calmed down and stopped wanting to rip each other’s uniform off, you both left the locker room; Allen had given you a quick peck on your cheek before he walked towards your teams allocated office. Moving your hand to your cheek, enjoying the feel of his lips, shaking your head you pull your phone out; sending a quick text to Hank, to figure where he was. Not getting a reply from Hank, you place your phone back into your pocket, quickly moving down the hallway to your squad’s office, you stick your head through the doorway; seeing Allen concentrating on the work that was in front of his terminal, a small smile graces your lips. Lightly clearing your throat to get his attention, his façade slightly drops when he sees your face but returns back to the stoic façade and his god-sculpted face was graced with a raised eyebrow.

“Just letting you know, I’m heading out. I’ll see you Monday morning.” You say, a small smile gracing you lips. Allen nodded, still watching you from his terminal, you nod back and move away from the door. You walk back to the locker rooms, changing out of your uniform, you keep the dog tags on and grab your helmet. Walking back to the elevator you hear the quick padding of feet chasing after you, turning around you see Allen, you stood next to each other waiting for the elevator to come. “I thought, you had things to do, Captain.” You state, slightly smirking, Allen hummed – keeping his stoic façade on he looked down at you.

“I do, but I needed some fresh air.” He answered, looking back at the elevator. Slightly scoffing and rolling your eyes at his response, you hum and began to day dream; the elevator dings, bring you out of your day dream and you walk in. Hitting the homicide level, you notice Allen give you a confused eyebrow, keeping his face stone cold.

“I’m just visiting some people, after all, I don’t start till Monday.” You answer his unspoken question, you lean on the back wall of the elevator, feeling a yawn escape your lips you cover your mouth; Allen looked at you with amusement gracing his lips.

“Late night, [L/N]?” He lightly teases, also leaning against the other side of the elevator wall. You smile, tilting your head to the side – revealing more of your hickeys,

“I guess I had a late-night last night, I had a few things keep me up.” You smirk, then gesturing towards his neck, “What about you _Captain_? You look a bit tired as well.” He chuckled, running a hand onto his neck; he hummed and looked at you in the eye.

“Yes, I was also up all night.” He said, slightly moving closer to you. Before anything could happen, the doors ding and open, you smile and wave Allen goodbye – making sure you swing your hips when you walk out the door. You walk through the level, another small smile gracing your lips, a few officers notice you and greet you. Making your way to Hank and your ‘old’ desk, you notice the desks were empty; sighing you sit at your ‘old’ desk enjoying the nostalgia of working with Hank and the homicide department. You pull out your phone checking to see if Hank had replied to your message, not seeing any messages you once again sighed and started to get up from your desk.

“Oh, my. If it isn’t the new SWAT member. Did you miss me that much, that you came back to see me, doll?” Hearing the voice of the one and only, Gavin Reed, a deep sigh leaves you lips. Getting up and turning to Gavin, you noticed he looked the same, except he had more bags under his eyes.

“Hello, Reed.” You state, trying to get out before anything else happens.

“So, miss me that much Doll?” You cringe at the pet name he gave you, _‘Anyone but you, Reed, is able to give me a pet name.’_ Rolling your eyes, you move out of his way, before you could walk past him, he grabbed your arm; halting your movements and he pulled you into his chest. Your hands go to his chest, you try to push yourself off his chest, looking up at him a growl graces your face – you definitely preferred to be in Allen’s arm instead.

“No, Reed. Now let me go.” You growl out, still pushing against his chest. You could feel him chuckle, you felt him ghost his breath over your ear.

“What if I say no, Doll.” He purrs, you continue to cringe and push against him. Having enough of being nice about it you shift your legs between him. He hummed at your action – you hook your ankle around his and essentially push him on one side, causing him to stumble and let you go. The action caused you to stumble slightly, but you remained upright and Gavin – well, he ended on his ass with a thud. The officers present watched the action take place and laughed when Gavin fell on his ass, you smirked and leaned down to face him.

“If you say no, you’ll end on your ass. Plus, you’ll have to deal with a lot of other things.” You say, turning around and walked towards the elevator, hearing a chuckle and a bark of laughter you turn to the owners; Allen and Hank, surprised you throw yourself at Hank, engulfing him in a bear hug. “Hank!” You happily shout, enjoying the surprised grunt escaping his lips, “You’re late to the office, tell me you weren’t drinking again.” You questioned pulling yourself off him, looking him in the eye sternly. Hank mumbled something as he lightly pushed you to the side, he looked at you then you noticed he looked at your neck. He looked at you then at Allen, smirking during the process, he crossed his arm and looked at you with his eyebrows raised.

“So, had a bit of fun, celebrating with some people aye?” He asks jabbing at your neck, you were shocked and mentally slapped yourself for forgetting; covering your neck, you feel a flush paint your cheeks and you stumble over your words.

“U-um, it’s not. Um, what you think?” You say, slightly shrugging your shoulders causing Hank to scoff and shake his head.

“Right, sure. Whatever you say, kiddo. Plus, I don’t want to know what you and, well your ‘fun buddy’ did.” He finished looking at Allen through the corner of his eye. Still spluttering you mover yourself in between both of them, heading towards the elevator.

“We have to go out for a drink later, Hank.” You say, as you go into the elevator, ignoring the looks the rest of your old department gave you, you focused on Hank – hearing a grunt in response. You see Allen walk into the elevator with you, just as the door was closing you saw a red-faced detective stalk towards the elevator,

“[L/N]!” was the last thing you heard from Reed before the door closed and began to move down the lobby. A laugh escaped your lips as you placed your back against the wall, you could feel your entire body shake from the amount of laughter escaping your lips. You had to stop yourself from continuing to laugh as you needed to get more air inside your lungs, whipping a tear from the corner of your eye; you try and compose yourself. Turning your head to look at Allen, you noticed he had a smile on his face, which caused you to burst out in laughter even, falling down the elevator wall, sitting on the floor, If someone walked in they would have thought you were crazy, you were still trying to stifle your giggles when the door opened to the lobby. You feel Allen grab your arm, hoisting you up to your feet, you slightly lean on him as you couldn’t walk without falling over in laughter.

“[L/N], stop laughing. You still have to get yourself home.” He says, a smile very prominently present on his face. You managed stifle your giggles and was able to walk on your own legs without Allen’s support. You noticed he walked you out to the precinct’s door and to your bike, hearing a whistle come out his mouth, you saw him run a hand up your bike.

“She’s a beauty isn’t she.” You say, putting your helmet on; Allen saw you placing your helmet on, moving your visor up, keeping eye contact with the man, you get onto your bike. When you were on your bike, you were almost level with Allen’s face, tilting your head at him, you wonder why he continued to stare at you, “Didn’t you say you had things so do, Captain.” You say, but your helmet muffled some of your words, Allen broke his stare on you and nodded his head, clearing his throat he moved back away from you and your bike. You start your bike up, it purred to live looking at Allen you notice him eyeballing your entire frame, from top to bottom – lightly increasing the purr of you bike his eyes go back to yours. Feeling like a bad bitch; you wink at the gorgeous man, flick your visor down and zoom away – leaving the man with a slight flush over his cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall!
> 
> I might not publish as often, because I've gotten a bit busy. Sorry! I will try my hardest to update as often as I can! Well anyways enjoy!
> 
> *NOTE: This chapter is kind of a filler ish.
> 
> xx -Choco <3

**Chapter 11:**

Monday rolled around, you left your apartment early and arrived at the SWAT lockers at 6:45am, you notice there were a lot of other SWAT officers already in the office. Changing into your uniform you make your way to the dispensary, as you make your way to the dispensary you heard someone call you; turning around you notice a certain tall blonde male – Julius made his way over to you with a smile and a wave. The uniform complimented his body, _‘I’m sure Maple will enjoy this’_ , returning his you halt your movements, he reaches your side and follows you to the dispensary.

“Morning, [Y/N]. How was your weekend?” He asks, falling in sync with your steps, you hum at his answer.

“It, was pleasant. What about yours Julius?” You answer, turning the corner you see the dispensary empty and you reach the counter ringing the bell. Hearing the light ‘ting’ of the bell, waiting for someone to answer you ring, you turn to Julius.

“I didn’t have an eventful weekend.” He says, leaning against the dispensary counter. Before he could continue with the conversation, you see blonde hair out of the corner of your eye, turning to see a surprised expression on your best friend’s face.

“Good Morning, Maple.” You greet your best friend, causing her to snap out of her day dream and look at you.

“Morning, [Y/N]. You must be her SWAT team member. My name is Maple.” She greets, placing her hand out for Julius to shake. Julius gives her a charming smile, taking her hand into his he shakes it; you notice they were staring at each other intently, you used this opportunity to sneak away. You walk towards your team’s office, opening the door you notice: Allen was already typing away at his terminal, Malek was just placing his coffee on his desk while he was murmuring things on his phone, Trevor noticed the door opening and greeted you.

“Hey morning [Y/N].” He cheerfully greets, giving you a smile. Returning his smile, you make your way to your desk.

“Morning Trevor and to the rest of you.” You say, logging into your terminal, look across from your desk to an empty one and remembering Allen said Andy sat next to you, you tilt your head in confusion. “Where’s Andy?” You ask no one in general, looking up from your terminal you notice Trevor had a slight tint of red on his ears and was trying to contain a smile from forming. You also noticed Malek had finished his phone call and had scoffed,

“Yeah, Trev. Where’s Andy?” Malek says, propping his head on his hand, giving Trevor a smirk – _‘daum, Malek is pretty daum good looking.’_ You think, eyeing his posture, out of the corner of you eye you could see Allen slightly scowl at your actions. Turning back to face Trevor, you raise your eyebrow and could feel a slight smirk form on your face,

“So, _Trev_ where’s Andy?” you say, joining Malek in teasing the poor man. Trevor looked between Malek and you, slightly spluttering his flush started to move down his neck; in his last attempt he looked at Allen pleadingly, hopping he would end this integration. Instead Allen just shook his head and returned to his work on his terminal, Trevor just groaned in defeat; running a hand through his hair he looked down at his desk and mumbled something. “What? What was that _Trev_?” you continue to tease, letting the smirk grow on your face copy Malek’s posture.

“Uh-um, I-I think he’s uh. Maybe. Still at home?” He grumbles out, trying to ignore the looks on Malek and your face; you giggled at Trevor’s reaction, he was flushed and tried his hardest to keep the flush from increasing. Before you could say anything, the door was hurriedly opened, Andy was at the door; he still had morning hair and his uniform was haphazardly put on. You feel your smirk grow even more, looking at Andy you wave at him.

“Morning Andy~” You purr, you hear Malek chuckle, while Andy looked at you slightly confused. Still slightly giggling you get up from your desk, you walk towards Andy – your smirk leaves you face as a small smile graces your face, your hands go over Andy’s uniform, smoothing things down; making him presentable. “Good lord Andy, you should try to make yourself somewhat presentable.” You chuckle, earning a light flush from Andy, as you were fixing his uniform up you noticed hickeys on his neck; feeling your smirk return once again, you poke it. “Wow can see why you were late, Andy Dandy~” You giggle and tease him. Andy blushes, his hands races to the area you poked, and you notice out the corner of your eye Trevor became redder.

“Ah, um, well... Uh, I could say the same about you, [Y/N].” Andy returns poking the underside of your jaw (poking one of your many hickeys), humming you brush his finger away.

“Yeah, yeah we both had our own fun weekend. Come get [coffee/tea] with me.” You say, grabbing his hand, not letting him say anything and drag him out of the office. Dragging Andy towards the elevator, you both enter the elevator, leaning against the wall you give Andy a smirk, “So, I’m assuming you had fun with a certain person?” you begin, starting to interrogate him – out of the other male members (besides Allen of course), you could feel yourself being close with Andy. Said member sighed and leaned against the wall beside you, rubbing his head he looked at you with a slight glare.

“Yes, I did.” He says in a slight daydream, giving him a deadpan look and rolling your eyes, you gesture for him to continue. “I’m pretty sure you already know with who, [Y/N].” He mumbles, causing you to grin.

“Yeah, but I still want to hear it from your own mouth.” You say, before he could continue the door opened revealing the ‘Homicide’ level, he gives you a confused look, but you walk out – making him follow you. As you expertly weave your way through the many desks in Homicide, you make your way to their break room and bring out two mugs. “Did you want to have coffee or tea?” You say over your shoulder,

“I’ll have you, [Y/N]. Since you wouldn’t give yourself to me last time, Doll.” You groaned at the sound of Reed, you turned around to be face-to-chest with said man.

“Hello, Reed.” You sigh in greeting, slightly leaning back and away from Reed – once again you find yourself trap in a flesh cage, trapped between the counter and Reed.

“Hello, Doll. Don’t you look fucking fantastic in this uniform.” He purrs, pushing himself further into you, he brushes his mouth towards your ear – making you cringe at the feeling of his breath against your ear. “If I had known you would look this fucking good, I would have asked for that ass of yours a long time ago.” He whispers, nipping at your neck, you tried to push him away; instead you heard him grunt as he was pulled away from you harshly. Surprise was present on both your faces, looking at your saviour you noticed Andy had pulled Gavin off you, Andy looked incredibly pissed; but what surprised you the most was, Andy was able to _pull_ someone who was immensely taller and bigger than him off you.

“You’re too close. Go away.” He growled out, making sure to shove Reed further away from you and placed himself between both of you. Still in a state of surprised shock you remain silent, watching the scenario in front of you play out; Reed on the other hand was absolutely fuming.

“This has nothing to do with you prick, so get the fuck out of here.” Reed seethed out between his teeth, as he was about to push Andy out of the way to get to you, but Andy was much quicker and grab Reed by the arm, twisted his arm against his back and pushed him against counter next to you. Continuing to be flabbergasted at the sight before you, you remain silent; now that you were thinking about it, Andy seemed to have been in SWAT for a while, so he would have accumulated ways to take down people who were bigger than him.

“Listen here, you disgusting piece of shit. Just because [Y/N] here is the only one who hasn’t done something to put you in place doesn’t mean I won’t, now get the fuck out of here unless you have something to do.” Andy growls out, roughly releasing Gavin and making sure to shove him towards the break room exit. Turning to you, his facial expression softens, “Are you ok [Y/N]? He didn’t do anything to you right? Well besides what I saw when I came in, but like nothing else right?” He asks, genuinely concerned, you give him a smile.

“I’m fine Andy, I’ve had to deal with him in the past when I was still working in Homicide. Let’s go to a café instead, I don’t really want to be here anymore, knowing Reed he’d come back later for coffee or something.” You say, putting the mugs back where they belong and link your arm with Andy; both of you walking towards the elevator. Before you could press the lobby button, you feel your phone vibrate, unlinking yourself from Andy you pull your phone out of your pocket.

_Where are you and Heartwig._ Lightly smirking at the text you received from Allen you noticed his text wasn’t a question more like a command to let him know where the both of you were.

**_We were going to get some [coffee/tea] from Homicide’s break room, but there was an issue. We’re going to head to a café down the road, do any of the other members want anything?_** You text back, Andy noticed you were on your phone any leaned closer to you looking over your shoulder at your phone. Hearing a gasp from beside you, you turn to see a slightly smirking Andy. Asking your silent question, you raise your eyebrow at him, while he places his face closer to yours and points a finger at your hickey.

“That’s from the Captain, isn’t it.” He states more than question; his smirks grow when your eyes widen slightly and slightly stutter.

“N-no, I just. Had my weekend fun.” You try to find your way out of this situation, turning your phone off. Of course, Andy wasn’t buying your explanation, the elevator opens at the lobby floor

“Sure. How about we compromise and trade weekend stories.” He says, winking at you and walking out the door. You make a gawking sound and run after him, as soon as you were in step with him, he linked arms with you. “I mean, if I could, I’d tap the Captain as well.” He whispers, giving you another wink with a smirk growing on his face. You lightly hit his arm, clicking your tongue at him,

“If, we’re going to trade stories, we’ll do it out of the precinct.” You say, as soon as those words left your lips, Andy’s smirk turned even bigger and he increased the pace to get to said café. Feeling your phone vibrate again, you look down to see another message from Allen; Andy, once again, was looking over your shoulder.

We’ll gonna see what, Cap said?” He teased, rolling your eyes you opened the message.

_Straf’s got a coffee but he said he wouldn’t mind something to eat, Smith said he wants a coffee, Richard still isn’t back from his ‘little adventure’. I’ll just get a coffee, thanks._ You look at the text, not quite knowing what to get the other members except Allen, looking over at Andy you see him give you a knowing smile.

“What?” You say, once again rolling your eyes.

“Nothing~” Andy replies in a sing-song voice, disbelievingly you raise your eyebrow at him. The both of you walk across the road to the closest café, entering the café you’re met with the feeling of coffee being brewed, a happy sigh leaves both of your lips.

“Do you know what Malek and Trevor want?” You ask your adventure buddy.

“Well, Malek doesn’t tend to get or eat sweet things; maybe get him something savory? While Trev, normally likes his cappuccino with low fat milk and 1 sugar – I can get his coffee if you want, I might also get him a banana bread as well.” Andy. Says mumbling the last part out. Now it was your turn to smirk at him,

“So, _Trev_ , likes his cappuccino with low fat milk with 1 sugar, ehay.” You tease, “You seem to know him pretty well, Andy~” You say in a sing-song voice, “How about we get their coffee’s when we leave, that way it’ll still be hot when we get back.” you say and Andy nods.

Reaching the counter you order [coffee/tea] for yourself with a serving of [café food], the android at the counter repeats your order, to which you confirm and pay said android while giving him a smile. Both you and Andy walk around the small café and find a little table near the door,

“So, your weekend. What’s the juicy details?” you say, giving Andy a knowing smirk. He sighs, running a hand through his hair, he slouches slightly in the chair.

“Well, you may or may not know; I’m gay.” He says, you could see there was some inkling emotion of fear and worry. Your expression softens, you place a hand on his,

“Honey, I could tell you were and I’m not judging or hating.” You say in a calming and soothing voice, you could visibly see him relax.

“Good, good. Well, anyways. I’ve been in Bruno for a couple of years, so I’ve been working with the guys and gurl. When you work with hwat looking guys, you’re going to fall for one of them.” You chuckles at this,

“Naturally, I mean my bestie said the same when I told her. But I’m hoping to hook her up with Julius.” Andy laughs at this and gives you a hi-five.

“Yes, that man needs someone to tie him down; you have to let me meet your bestie, I swear the 3 of us would get along so well. Besides the point, I had been developing feelings for Trev like 2 years ago and like these feelings just kept growing and growing. But I didn’t know if Trev was into – well, guys; since I had seen him with other women.” You could see him looking out the window sombrely, before you could say anything he looks back at you with a smile, “But that’s in the past, a couple of months before you joined us Trev stopped being around women. He started to reciprocate my little advances, we were kinda tiptoeing around each other; well Friday night, we were both intoxicated.” At this you let a laugh escape your lips,

“You guys were literally at each other.” You say, giving Andy a smile, “It was both cute and adorable but a little gross and like ‘Guys get a room’.” You finish, Andy flushed at your response placing his head in his hands, shaking his head.

“Well, anyways. Essentially we went back to his place and well I’ll spare you the detail details, but he said he also had feelings for me and well.. I woke up the next morning in his arms and well, we spent the rest of the weekend together.” He says, a small smile gracing his delicate features, you could tell he was replaying the weekend activites in his head. The sound of an android placing your orders down, broke Andy away from his daydream; thanking the android you both take a drink of your respective beverages. After a few minutes of companionable silence, Andy props his head on his hand, looking at you with a smile. “Now, your turn [nickname]. How was your _weekend_.” He purrs. You let a slightly embarrassed chuckle,

“It was eventful, to say the least.” You hear Andy’s hum, making you continue your story. “Well, when I first saw the Cap I will admit. All I was doing was shamelessly checking him out, like seriously, he walked into Homicide and I almost straight-up shouted ‘Daum, look at that ass!’.” You say, causing Andy to laugh loudly. “I’m serious, but like I was formally introduced to him by my homicide Captain. Like as unprofessional as this may sound, we did not let go of each other’s hand if my ex-captain didn’t clear his throat. After the introduction, he was going to take me to shooting range and me being the fucking cluts I am tripped over nothing.” You say placing your hands in your head, remembering the event like it was yesterday.

“You’re fucking joking!” Andy laughs, throwing his head back.

“No, I’m not! And, like I landed literally in his arms and what he said next made me feel like a fucking idiot.”

“What did he say?” Andy says, whipping the slight tears in his eyes

“ _’You can always count on me to have your back. Or well, your front in this case.’_ Then he laughed and then he said _‘As much as I enjoy having a beautiful lady in my arms, I don’t think it’s quite professional.’_ ” You finish, turning red at the memory.

“Daum, gurl!” You hear Andy shout, while he was laughing, “Falling for the Captain, literally!” He laughs out loud, “So, the weekend. Give me the juicy details.”

Sighing you lean back in your chair, folding your arms. “Friday night, we went for drinks right; we were the last to leave and we were both a bit intoxicated. He took me back to my place and we – may or may not have been making out in the taxi on the way there.” You mumble the last part, turning red, placing your head in your hands. Looking up at Andy, you see a Cheshire smile from him. “So, in the end we ended up at my place and well.. similar to you, I woke up in the morning shocked and confused in his arms.” You say, finishing your weekend recount.

“Wow, out of all the guys in our squad, you got the bestest of the best. Very noice guurl, very noice.” He says giving you the ‘ok’ sign. Shanking your head at him, you feel your phone vibrate, checking it you see another text from the man you were talking about. “Is it from your fun buddy?” Andy teases, shaking your head, you flip him the bird which caused a sarcastic gasp to leave his lips, “[Nickname]! How dare you.” He says, feigning hurt; you chuckle at his acting skills.

“You should have been an actor, Adie.” You tease, causing him to do dramatic gestures as well as him flipping his fake long hair.

_How long does it take to get some coffee and food._ You chuckle at the text from Allen,

“I’m assuming he wants us back.” Andy says, getting up from the table and walking towards the counter to order for Trevor, while you ordered for the rest of your members.

Taking the orders, the both of you return back into the precinct and back into your office.

“Decided to come back to the offices did the both of you.” You hear Allen say in a cold voice, as you looked at him you could tell he wasn’t quite happy with how long you took. You look at Andy, who just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his desk with Trevor’s coffee. You walk over to Malek who’s busy typing away on his terminal and place his food, earning a quick ‘thanks’ from him; heading over to the Captain, you notice he went back to typing on his terminal, but you could see he was looking at you through the corner of his eye. Placing his coffee down, you mumble a quite ‘sorry’ to which he huffs, moving back to your table you notice Julius was sitting back at his desk and his desk was slightly messier than it was this morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

A few weeks had passed since you first joined team Bruno, you had gotten closer with the other members; save for the Captain himself, since he has a cold and distant persona – but he wouldn’t hesitate to text you often throughout the week, you could tell that Allen wanted to keep the persona he developed. You had introduced Maple and Andy to each other and the three of you were inseparable, of course your feelings for Allen had further developed as you spent more and more time with said man. You were confused as to whether Allen felt the same way towards you, neither of you mentioned what happened on _that_ Friday night and things between the both of you remained somewhat professional.

You were sitting in your apartment, enjoying your evening – _‘Nothing serious has happened, that requires SWAT. Low-key want something to happen so I’m in the field.’_ You think, your mind drifts to a certain drunk lieutenant; ever since you were in SWAT, Hank hadn’t answered the majority of your calls or messages and you couldn’t visit him as often in DPD. You sigh and notice that it was almost midnight, _‘Time for bed, I guess’_ , making your way to your bedroom you complete your nightly routine; plugging your phone in, you go to brush your teeth. As soon as you start brushing your teeth, your phone goes off; groaning you walking into your room with your tooth brush in your mouth and answer your phone.

“Hwrello, [L/N] spweaking?” You say around your toothbrush.

“We need you, we’ve got a situation – hostage situation, you were selected to be negotiator. You need to be back here in 10.” Allen commands and abruptly ends the phone call. Furrowing your brows your throw your phone onto your bed, you rinse your mouth and put some decent clothing on; grabbing your phone, keys, helmet and shoes you run out your apartment to your bike. You arrive at the precinct just as the rest of your squad is rushing themselves into a SWAT van, before you could take your helmet off Allen runs to you. “Don’t bother, follow the van; here’s your intercom.” Said man hands you an ear piece and runs back to van issuing orders out, then gets into said van; which you take your helmet off to put on, putting the helmet back on. As soon as your helmets on the van moves out, which signals you to follow behind.

_As you know we have a domestic turned hostage situation, neighbours heard yelling and called first responders. Said responders went to resolve the domestic; however, the father – Alvin Chris, pulled a gun on the family and told the responders to go away otherwise he’ll shoot._ Allen’s voice ran out in the ear piece,

**Alvin Chris has been known to be a Red Ice Dealer and user himself, so when negotiating with him; do be careful, he’s also had a few domestic violence cases against him. I’m sure you’ve had experience dealing with users of Red Ice, Alvin has 2 children and a wife. Apparently, the wife was telling Alvin that she had enough and was going to leave him with the children and well he got mad.** Malek continued with the information, you hummed at the information, trying to process the best way to deal with the information.

**_Has Alvin demanded anything?_** You ask, a sigh goes through the intercom.

He has, but it’s not possible to do without the guarantee safety of the hostages. You hear Andy say, causing you to click your tongue.

**_Send me the address where it’s happening, I’ll get there before you guys will._** You say, _‘If I don’t get there in time, then the kids and wife will be dead.’_

_No. We’ll arrive together, you’re not going in there without back up._ You hear Allen say, as you opened your mouth to say something Julius interrupted you.

**‘Cap, I think I second with [Y/N]. If she gets there before us, then she can assess the information that’s there and find the best solution.’**

‘I agree with both [Y/N] and Julius.’ You hear Trevor say, hearing Allen gruffly sigh you could almost hear the clogs in his brain going off.

**Captain, I also agree with [Y/N]. By the time we get there, we might be too late, since [Y/N]’s got her bike she can get there before us and at a quicker rate.** Malek says, _‘Malek’s going to make the Captain agree, there’s no way the Captain could disagree with his logic.’_ You think, hearing Allen sigh again, you know he gave up; knowing he gave the ‘ok’ to give you the address you hear Andy relay the address to which your helmets draws the map out for you.

**_Alright, I’ll see you boys there. Don’t take your time._** You say, revving your bike you zoom past the van.

_Get there safely and within the speed limits, [L/N]._ You hear Allen say, making you and Andy chuckle.

**_No promises Cap. Talk then._** With that, the intercom stops relaying any conversations as you reach outside the intercom radius.

//\\\

Arriving at the address you see lights flashing as police are outside with, trying to keep the media and other bystanders away. You stop your bike, quickly making your way to the police tape; one of the androids stop you, “Sorry, this is police only.” It says, holding a hand up to your chest. You give it a tight smile and pull your dog tags out,

“I’m from SWAT team Bruno, I’m the negotiator.” You say quickly, the android scans your dog tag, once it confirmed your Identity he let you through to which you sprinted over to where a bunch of higher officers were. As you made your way there it started to rain, ‘Typical Detroit weather _’_ you think as you walked to the lead officer. “Who’s in charge before my Captain arrives.” You order, the officers turn to look at you.

“Who are you? Civilians aren’t allowed here, go back.” An officer says, rolling your eyes you take your helmet off and show your dog tag.

“My name is [Y/N] [L/N], I’m the negotiator that my captain, Captain Dan Allen, from SWAT team Bruno. The rest of my team are on the way as we speak, now tell me. Who is in charge and what is the situation.” You ordered, looking at each other officers in the eye.

“I’m taking lead until, your Captain arrive.” You hear a voice say, turning to the voice you nod to them in greeting,

“I’ve been told of what had happened, has the situation changed at all.” You say looking at the house in front of you.

“No, ma’am.” The person said, to which you nod.

“What did Alvin want, in return for the safety of the hostages.” You ask, looking at the person.

“He said he wanted money and a car to be able to leave Detroit.” You click you tongue, you check your intercom to see how far they were.

**_Bruno, how far are you?_** You ask through the intercom hoping they would be close by the receive your message.

_We’re on route 10 minutes, what’s the situation._ Allen’s voice comes through, you let a sigh escape your lips, _‘Good, they’re somewhat close by’_ you think.

**_Nothing has, changed the situation is still the same. Since you’re close, I’m head-_ **

Before you could finish, a gunshot erupted from within the house,

_[L/N], what the heck just happened?_ Allen ordered, you turned to the officers.

“There’s no time I’m going in to negotiate, my team should be here shortly, do you have a spare bullet proof vest?” You ask, to which no one nodded their heads, you clicked your tongue.

**_There’s been a change of plan, a gun has fired inside. I’m going in, hope you bought a spare bullet proof vest, cause I didn’t._** You say, _‘Thank fuck, I bought my gun,’_ you move towards the house, as you took a step closer another shot was fired; the bullet just missed your shoulder.

_[L/N] you are not going in! Do not go in! Wait for us to arrive on scene._ Allen roared in the intercom, you took a deep breath, raising your hands up.

**_I can’t sit and wait for you guys to arrive. The hostages inside need to get out. Now._** You respond,

“Mr Chris! My name is [Y/N] [L/N], I’ve come to negotiate with you.” You shout, loud enough for him to hear.

“I already told the fucking police what I want, give me what I want then you’ll get these pieces of shit.” Alvin growled.

“Mr Chris, may I come closer so we can negotiate properly.” You state more than ask, taking a step closer to the door.

“I fucking told you already! I told what you fucking twats what I want!” He shouts, at this point you had taken a few more steps, bring you inside the front door; you could see the wife on the floor unconscious, blood coming down her head. Alvin had 1 child in his arm with a gun by her head while the other one was on the floor by the mother; your face slightly darkens at the sight before you, you felt anger and adrenaline run through you. Alvin points his gun at you, you bring your dog tags out once again to show him some identity; you keep an eye on Alvin but look at the child closest to you.

“Hey there, I know you’re scared but I need to know what your name is. Mine is {Y/N}.” You softly say, hoping to not startle the poor child – said child looked about 6 years old. He looked at you with a tear streaked face, bruises and blood was plastered all over his arms, legs and face; the older child was in a similar condition but was slightly worse.

“M-my n-n-am-e, i-is P-p-et-e-er.” He said it so quietly you would have missed it, if you weren’t listening intently, you give him an encouraging smile and nod at him.

“Well, Peter. My job is to get you, your sister and you Mummy out of here, ok?” You say softly and quietly, so you wouldn’t startle the poor child.

_[L/N] we’re almost there, do not continue to engage. Wait until we arrive._ You hear Allen say through the intercom, you knew they could hear everything that was going on.

**_I’m just doing my job_**. You say, looking at Alvin and the child hostage he held, you once again softly smile at the other child,

“What’s your name, honey?” You softly say, but before the child could answer Alvin growled and was waving the gun around.

“Shut up you bitch! I’ll fucking shoot you if you don’t fucking give me what I want!” He exclaimed causing both children to whimper, especially the one he was holding. Raising your hands up in a calming manner, you look down at Peter.

“It’s ok Peter, it will be ok.” You whisper at the poor child who’s cradling their mother and continued to silently cry, he looks at you with helpless eyes and he hesitantly nods at you.

**_How far are you, please tell me you guys are close._** You say through the intercom

_We just got out of the van, has the situation changed._ You hear Allen say, you could hear his voice was slightly tense.

**_No, Cap. But get ready and don’t get mad_**. You say. Taking a step closer you were able to bend down and examine the mother’s condition, _‘Most likely concussed, hit with the butt of the gun causing large cut on the head, most likely has some fractured if not broken bones.’_ You finished your examination of the mother and smile softly at Peter again, who looks at you with tiny specks of hope in his little green eyes. You slowly reach across to his small hands, he hesitantly places his hands in yours, you gently rub you fingers over his hands, calming him down slightly.

_Whatever you’re going to do, don’t you dare do it._ Allen growls through the intercom, to which you slightly smile.

**_Sorry Cap, but I have to save the hostages._** You say, reluctantly you let go of Peter and get up facing Alvin again.

“How about I personally make you a deal, Mr Chris.” You say, taking a step over the mother and positioned yourself between Alvin, Peter and the mother. From what you said you could see Alvin tilting his head,

_Don’t. You. Dare. [Y/N]_ **.** You hear Allen shout through the intercom.

“What kind of deal is better, huh.” Alvin says, eyeing you suspiciously. You take a step once again, putting yourself closer to him, he moves the gun so it’s pointed at you.

“Shooting me won’t help your situation, Mr Chris. I’m trying to get what everyone wants, plus.” You gulp before continuing. “I’ll change my position with your family, take me as a hostage instead.” Once those words left your mouth, you could hear profanities, curses and shouts come from your ear.

[Y/N] Why would you do that! You hear Andy shout,

_[Y/N], I told you not to engage!_ You hear Allen roar.

Not paying attention to your team member’s shouts and orders, you wait for Alvin to answer your offer.

“What difference does it make, if I use these useless pieces of shit as bargaining chips compared to you?” He sneers using his gun to gesture between you and his family. Trying to keep your angry down, you take another step forward.

“Because, the people outside want to keep me. Meaning they would do what you want if you used me instead of the children, because let’s be real; most wouldn’t care if they were shot, they would just claim it as an accident that happened. But if one of their own is held hostage they, cannot let them die, for social reasons.” You say, hoping he would buy your bluff. Thank fully he did, he nods to which you release a breath you were holding in. “So, in exchange for me: release the Peter, his sister and mother.” You say, holding a hand out; your heart was in your throat as you knew this was the make it or break it point – he would either go with it or he wouldn’t. Before you could say anything else, a gunshot was fired; you could feel warmth and pain spread throughout your body, you could feel your breathing accelerate and blood gushed down onto the floor. Falling to your knees you hear Bruno shout your name through the intercom, but one voice was louder than the rest. There was a lot of noise, first the gun then screams; you noticed the children were screaming and you had let out a cry of pain – you scowl at the main in front of you. You press a hand towards your wound, slightly grimacing; _‘of course he shot my fucking shoulder.’_

“Fine, I’ll let these shits go. You can get 1 paramedic in to get these shits then I want what I wanted before.” He said, letting go of the child, said child looked at you with terrified eyes; but you just smiled at her. She ran towards Peter and their mother, she held him while he cried again, you kept eye contact with Alvin while you notified Bruno.

**_Call in 1 paramedic to get the hostages, it has to be someone who can carry the mother; She’s unconscious._** You mutter through clenched teeth, trying to not let the pain seep through your words.

_[Y/N] what happened? Are the hostages injured, are you injured?_ Allen said, you could hear he was tense, but he still remained cool. Before you could respond, you were roughly gripped by your injured side and roughly pulled up; you yelped in pain, more blood seeped into your clothing and onto the floor. Alvin pulled you into him as he placed the barrel of the gun towards your temple, roughly pushing you forward, you hissed in pain since the dick head decided to hold onto your injured shoulder.

A few minutes later a paramedic walked in, said paramedic was no other than Julius himself; you looked at him shocked, but quickly concealed your shock.

“Please take the hostages out.” You say, trying to not let the pain seeping into your words but failing miserably. Julius nods and carries the mother out, Peter looks at you with conflicted eyes, looking at Julius and you; you smile at Peter. “It’s alright Peter, I said I’d get you out, didn’t I?” You say smiling, trying to not let your pain show on your face as you talked to the small child. You could see Peter was about to protest but was stopped immediately by Alvin who shouted at the young child, making both children flinch. With a final look they walk out of the house, leaving you with the Alvin; you could feel yourself become slightly light headed – most likely because of the amount of blood you had lost.

“Alright, bitch. You better be right otherwise, you’ll be paying for it.” He growls, pushing your injured shoulder making you stumble slightly, almost falling. You go slightly forward towards the front entrance where you could see the police department plus SWAT, Alvin pushed against your injured shoulder harder causing you to cry out in pain and fall to your knees. Through teary eyes you look to make sure the children were safe and away from view, you look and saw that Allen and Malek were where you were before you walked in; Malek looked at you with worry while Allen looked at you with his normal stoic façade – although you could see he was extremely worried. Another thing you noticed was Malek and Trevor were no were to be seen, _‘They could be in sniping positions’ just as you thought that you could hear Malek’s voice._

**Andy and Trevor are in sniping positions, they are ready to shoot if necessary.** You hear Malek say, you could hear angry in his voice; checking how far you could move you injured you grimace, _‘I can’t even move my arm up, shit._ ’ You subtly move your non-injured arm to where you placed your gun, you stop when Alvin moved his gaze on you; he pulled you up by your injured shoulder once again, causing you to cry out. By now, your breathing was extremely heavy, and your eyes were also feeling heavy, your legs were feeling heavy and you couldn’t hold yourself up; causing Alvin to growl at you and pull you up by your injured shoulder, once again making you cry out. All the sounds began to merge as one, you gathered as much energy as you could to reach for your gun, taking the safety off your gun you bring it out enough for the barrel of the gun to meet Alvin’s body; firing your gun you feel yourself collapse from the loss of a support. You begin to lose consciousness, but you hear gun fire, then just before you pass out, Allen’s beautiful face comes into your fading view; you see his mouth moving but you hear nothing come out.

Then darkness consumed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall!
> 
> Sorry for not posting, I won't be able to post another chapter this week, enjoy this chapter. Hint hint for next chapter, there will be a change in POV, do let me know if you want future chapters to have different POVs.
> 
> xx -Choco <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall!
> 
> Here's another chapter, sorry for the late update, hopefully I'll be able to write some more and get them up. A bit of a change in POV, if I should do changes in POV let me know! Slightly on the long side and it replays some of the scenes in last chapter.
> 
> xx -Choco<3

**Chapter 13:**

ALLEN POV

Although it was dark outside the precinct, Allen could definitely tell who the figure was when they arrived outside the precinct and he could feel my heart thump slightly faster. There was a domestic turned hostage and his SWAT team was called in, on the inside, he didn’t want to call [Y/N] since it was already so late but being in this line of work; being called on duty at god-forsaken times was necessary. Allen had sent you the text while him and the rest of Bruno were getting into gear, getting their respective weapons and other equipment; Malek had handed out the intercom for each member – except for you since, you weren’t there. Andy had briefly talked about the scenario, Trevor had said someone needed to be the middle man – or woman in this case. Allen didn’t feel right about them suggesting you to be the middle person, he had this unknown feeling inside of him, knowing you’d be near danger; he internally shook his head – _You know Allen, this job is dangerous_.

“Get a move on, we have a hostage situation.” Allen called out to the rest of the members, briskly walking, his SWAT helmet bounced against his thigh. As he and the rest of his team reach the entrance of the precinct, he heard a motor bike engine stop; looking up he saw you get off your bike and remove your helmet. He felt something in him stir when he saw you on your bike, even with your hair slightly frazzled, he knew he found you attractive but when he spent the night with you, these feelings within him made him want you more. Allen met you at the steps, you could feel his heart slightly accelerate; when your eyes met his, you felt time slowed down, he saw your mouth move and he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He ran over to you, _‘Keep it together Allen, you’re heading to a hostage case.’_ “Don’t bother, follow the van; here’s your intercom.” As he handed you, your intercom, he internally shook his head at the feeling that ran through him when you brushed his hands against yours; he had to force himself to run back to the van. Once he entered he could see Malek give him a knowing look, to which he glared back at him, as soon as he entered the van Trevor began to drive; Andy notified Allen that your intercom was online and you were listening. He looked back to see your figure keeping up with the van,

 _As you know we have a domestic turned hostage situation, neighbours heard yelling and called first responders. Said responders went to resolve the domestic; however, the father – Alvin Chris, pulled a gun on the family and told the responders to go away otherwise he’ll shoot._ He said through the intercom, Allen was handed a tablet which held the current updates from the current responders on scene, Malek continued from where he left off giving you the details of the attacker. Allen leaned against the seat, giving Julius the tablet, he never liked hostage cases; this one especially, hostage cases that involved children were ones he hated.

 ** _Has Alvin demanded anything?_** He heard you say, to which bought a sigh from his lips as he bought his fingers to his head, he could feel a slight migraine coming up.

He has, but it’s not possible to do without the guarantee safety of the hostages. Andy says, looking at the tablet; Allen had always trusted Andy and Trevor with sniping duties since they were the best out of them, of course not as good himself. He wanted to place you on sniper duty but when he thought about it, having men negotiate with Alvin would cause more trouble than wanted; when he read Alvin’s profile he decided you were the best person to try and negotiate the hostages out. He heard you click your tongue, you felt himself liking the sounds that came out of your mouth – _‘Even the ones reserved for the bedroom’_ he shook his head, clearing his thoughts, trying to focus on the case.

 ** _Send me the address where it’s happening, I’ll get there before you guys will._** He heard you say, he immediately replied

 _No. We’ll arrive together, you’re not going in there without back up._ He knew the logical option was to send you first, since you were on your bike, he knew you could be there first and see what was happening; he knew you would be able to accomplish the mission. But he just felt the need to be there to see you in and not leave you to the imbeciles at the scene, he looked around the van and saw everyone look at him with surprise evident in their eyes; he glared at them, he saw Malek open his mouth, to which Allen turned to look at him.

**‘Cap, I think I second with [Y/N]. If she gets there before us, then she can assess the information that’s there and find the best solution.’**

‘I agree with both [Y/N] and Julius.’ Allen scowled at Julius and Andy, although he knew they were right he didn’t want you to be there first, he wanted to be there and give the orders out. He let out an annoyed sigh, he noticed Andy had a small smirk on his face; before he could reply he heard Malek speak.

 **Captain, I also agree with [Y/N]. By the time we get there, we might be too late, since [Y/N]’s got her bike she can get there before us and at a quicker rate.** Once again Allen sighs, he knew he couldn’t argue with logic, he even thought of letting you go first but he let his petty emotions get the best of him. Looking over at Andy, Allen give a brisk nod signalling the agreement of letting you go first; he let his head rest against the van’s seat and he closed his eyes, he heard Andy relay the address.

 ** _Alright, I’ll see you boys there. Don’t take your time._** Allen hears you say, he quite liked your sarcastic tone as he opened his eyes and looked out the window he saw you rev past and give them a salute, then zooming away. Allen felt his mouth slight gape, you were the definition of ‘cool’ and ‘badass’, Allen tried to keep the smile that was trying to form at bay.

 _Get there safely and within the speed limits, [L/N]._ He warned, he was rewarded with a chuckle from you and Andy, but he focused more on your chuckle. The sound of it bought him joy, he could feel the corner of his mouth lift up in the smile he tried to fight down.

 ** _No promises Cap. Talk then._** With those final words, the communication was cut, and the smile Allen tried to fight off was painted on his face as he rested his head back onto the sea, he took the ear piece out. He let his mind wonder to you, he knew he shouldn’t, but he just couldn’t; he didn’t want to admit he was developing feelings for you, he shouldn’t – he was technically your boss and he knew if people found out, things would be bad. He could feel eyes on him, opening one eye he’s greeted with 4 pair of eyes; frowning he looks at each of them, both his eyes now open as he regards each of his members. “What.” He states more than questions at his mates, he would consider them close friends since they had been working under him for many years; Malek working with him the longest, then Trevor, then Julius and finally Andy. They all chuckle: Julius shakes his head, Malek pushes his glasses whilst looking down at a tablet, Trevor was also smiling as he focused his eyes back at the front, while Andy was looking at Allen with a smirk. “What is it Heartwig?” Allen growled out, not enjoying the way his team behaved, Andy merely chuckled; giving Allen a winning smile.

“You like her, don’t you Cap.” Andy stated more than asked, his statement made Allen’s train of thought completely stop, _did he like you_? When the others didn’t hear a response from their stone, cold captain, the looked up to see Allen’s face blank; he didn’t have his cold stoic façade on, instead it was covered in confusion.

“Hey An, I think you broke the Captain.” Julius says smirking, elbowing Andy in the ribs; looking back at Allen he smiles, “Knew you had dibs on her Cap, after all, she’s a fine one.” Julius finishes with a wink. Allen snaps out of his confused daydream, scowling at Julius and Andy; he will admit whenever someone else tries to hit on you he would feel this primal instinct, he would want to pull you towards him and glare at the person who was hitting on you.

“Like I said previously, Richard. You cannot call ‘dibs’ on a person.” Allen says, leaning his head back onto the seat, once again closing his eyes; maybe, he will admit he was developing feelings for you.

//\\\

“Captain, we’ll be there in another 10 minutes or so.” Allen hears Trevor say, opening his eyes he sits up properly; he had thought about what you meant to him and the feelings he was feeling – _‘Guess I’ll have to deal with them after this mission’_ he thinks. Putting his intercom back in his ear, he looks at Trevor through the revision mirror,

“Alright, get there ASAP Trevor. I’m getting a bad feeling, something is going to happen.” Allen says, furrowing his brow. Just as he finished talking to Trevor, your voice ran through the intercom.

 ** _Bruno, how far are you?_** Allen released a deep breath, knowing you had arrived at the scene and that they were getting closer.

 _We’re on route 10 minutes, what’s the situation._ He replied, something in the back of his head nagged at him, telling him something bad was going to happen; you hear a sigh from your end of the intercom.

 ** _Nothing has, changed the situation is still the same. Since you’re close, I’m head-_** Before you heard the rest of what [Y/N] was saying, gun fire could be heard and everyone in the van paused and looked worriedly at Allen, concern had laced each one of their faces

 _[L/N], what the heck just happened?_ Allen ordered, the nagging feeling at the back of his head still growing, _‘Let her be alright, please’_ his inner self thought. Although he had remained calm and collected on the outside, Malek could tell Allen was very worried on the inside. Allen heard you talking to the officers present at the scene, _I’m going in,_ was all Allen heard; he knew what this nagging feeling was and he did not want it to continue.

 ** _There’s been a change of plan, a gun has fired inside. I’m going in, hope you boys bought a spare bullet proof vest, cause I didn’t._** He heard you say, Allen felt his stomach slightly drop – _‘Shit, she wasn’t wearing one when she arrived at the precinct’_ , the other members only realising this just after you thought that. They looked at Allen, their eyes showing slight panic and worry, Allen was sitting the edge of his seat, putting his hand on his intercom

 _[L/N] you are not going in! Do not go in! Wait for us to arrive on scene._ Allen shouted causing the other guys to slightly jump, they looked at Allen in shock; Allen always kept his cool, he rarely shouted. Malek looked at Trevor through the review mirror, nodding at their silent agreement; Trevor accelerated, Allen was sitting on the edge of his seat, once again shocking everyone in the van.

 ** _I can’t sit and wait for you guys to arrive. The hostages inside need to get out. Now._** At those words, everyone had their eyes on Allen, he had audibly sucked in a breath; he opened his mouth about to say something but at the sound of your voice talking to Alvin stopped him from talking. He heard you calmly and causally introduce yourself to Alvin, he had to admit; he was impressed you were able to remain this calm sounding, knowing you had no form of protection and could be shot. Allen couldn’t hear what the man was saying except for ‘fucking twats’, he scowled at this and ignoring the quiet conversation the other members were having. Still listening through the intercom, Allen heard your soft voice – your soft voice calmed him and he definitely knew your voice would coax the small child to talk to you. Still hearing your soft voice talking to the small child – Peter, a little smile graces his lips as he hears your promise to the little child.

“Captain, we’re t-minus 2 minutes.” Trevor says, glancing at the review mirror at Allen, he nods.

 _[L/N] we’re almost there, do not continue to engage. Wait until we arrive._ Allen relayed, he noticed he almost sounded like he was pleading for [Y/N] to not engage any further; he wanted you to stop engaging with the man.

 ** _I’m just doing my job_**. The response you gave Allen, made him slightly mad but proud at the same time, once again he was about to respond with another command but was stopped by your soft melodic voice again. Allen was listening in on the conversation [Y/N] were having with Alvin, from the sounds of it [Y/N] had gotten closer to the man as he was able to hear everything the other man was saying. Hearing said man call you a bitch made Allen’s blood boil, _‘how dare he call you that, how dare he threaten you’_ was all Allen thought when he was listening in; hearing you talk to Peter, trying to calm the child down, calmed Allen down only a tiny bit. Feeling the van come to a halt, Allen immediately jumped out of his seat and threw the door open; the rest of the team knew what they were meant to do and began doing so.

 ** _How far are you, please tell me you guys are close._** Allen could hear the slight desperation from [Y/N]’s voice; Malek and Julius had set up their computers, Allen left them to do what they needed to do, trying to look at the situation through the door, he tried to see whether you were alright.

 _We just got out of the van, has the situation changed._ Was all Allen asked, but he knew the situation hadn’t changed otherwise you would have said so; the nagging feeling he had in the back of his head returned. Except this time, it was worse.

 ** _No, Cap. But get ready and don’t get mad_**. At those words, he knew you were about to do something either incredibly stupid or dangerous.

 _Whatever you’re going to do, don’t you dare do it._ Allen ordered, he placed his hand by his gun, about to take a step forward towards the door going to stop you from doing anything stupid; but he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and glare at the owner – Malek. Allen saw Malek shake his head, Allen knew he shouldn’t intervein, but he couldn’t let you do something which might cost you your life.

 ** _Sorry Cap, but I have to save the hostages._** _‘Fuck’_ was all Allen could think, as soon as those words came out of your mouth he knew you were about to do something incredibly dangerous. When he heard you say, “you’d personally make a deal.” Allen knew you would trade hostage positions, he knew you’d put yourself at risk for the hostages; Allen moved back over to where Julius and Malek were, looking over their shoulder’s he could see that Andy and Trevor were in a location which allowed them to shoot if necessary.

 _Don’t. You. Dare. [Y/N] **.**_ Was all Allen could shout out of his panic state of mind, he knew he couldn’t pull you out of the house, he couldn’t do anything – but wait on the outside. Connecting Trevor’s and Andy’s intercom, Allen made sure they were able to see the house from their position. “As a last resort, if Alvin walks out the door, shot him down.” Allen growls, making sure he heard them reply with a ‘Yes Captain’, he continued to listen to what you were compromising with Alvin; when he heard your reasoning with switching the hostages he knew you were bluffing, since there was no way the hostages would be treated like that – but Alvin didn’t know less. Allen could feel his heart pound, he normally wouldn’t be as nervous but just didn’t want you to be hurt. But of course, nothing was going the way he wanted, another gun shot was heard, followed some screams and the sound of someone falling, Andy and Allen had shouted and called for a response.

[Y/N] Why would you do that! Was all Andy could make out, as Allen was shouting over him.

 _[Y/N], I told you not to engage!_ Was all that escaped Allen’s mouth, he was about to run inside, gun in hand but was once again stopped but this time by both Malek and Julius. Turning to them Allen tried to fight against their hold, of course they both knew, Allen could overpower the both of them very easily.

“Captain! You need to have faith in [Y/N]! I’m sure she’s fine.” Julius tried to reason with the man who was normally very stoic and calm.

“Let me go Richard, Straf!” Allen exclaimed, Malek was about to say something but your voice stopped the three of them from continuing to fight.

 ** _Call in 1 paramedic to get the hostages, it has to be someone who can carry the mother; She’s unconscious._** Allen had heard your cry of pain and they all knew you were somehow hurt, roughly shaking himself free from Julius and Malek he pointed a gloved finger at Julius.

“Go get a uniform from one of the paramedics, you’re going in.” Was all Allen said to Julius before, he walked slightly away, needing to cool down and collect himself.

 _[Y/N] what happened? Are the hostages injured, are you injured?_ Allen voiced, he needed to keep a cool and level head if he was going to get you out of this situation. All he heard from your end was a cry of pain, which caused him to curl his hand in anger; he was on the verge of storming inside the god-daum house. Allen say Julius had changed into a spare paramedic uniform, walking over to him; Allen made sure Julius knew if he fucked up his job he would be in a lot of trouble. Giving each other a silent nod, Julius walked towards the house; tense moments later Julius came out of the house carrying a frail woman and 2 children following close behind him.

Allen quickly walked towards the hostages, he made sure he removed his scowl and replaced it with a calming, smile; he didn’t want to further scare the children. Bending down to their height, Allen bought a hand out to greet them,

“My name is Dan, I’m [Y/N]’s … friend.” He says, not quite sure what the both of you were. As soon as Allen introduced himself, both children started to cry and jumped onto Allen; causing him to slightly fall backwards but he caught them and remained upright. Allen had secretly loved children and to see them like this crushed his heart, he propped both children up so he was carrying them both in his arms, he was quietly soothing them as he and Julius made their way to the paramedic van. Once the hostages were being looked after, both of them rushed back to stand with Malek who was now watching with wide eyes; Allen followed his gaze and almost shot the man where he stood. Alvin was holding you by your bloodied shoulder, you had tears in your eyes and looked deathly pale, a growl escaped Allen as he watched you; he noticed you couldn’t stand on your own legs, but his eyes zoomed in on your shoulder. _‘Son-of-a-bitch’_ was all Allen thought as he glared at Alvin, Malek’s voice interrupted his thoughts,

 **Andy and Trevor are in sniping positions, they are ready to shoot if necessary.** Was all he said, Allen could hear the malice in his voice; although they had known you for such a small amount of time, you were very important to each one of them – especially to him. Allen saw you shift your other arm slightly, following your movement he noticed you were reaching for your own gun – _‘so she did have a gun’_ he thought.

 _Heartwig, Smith, get ready to shoot the son-of-a-bitch._ Was all Allen said and his blood boiled even more when Alvin shifted you by your injured arm causing you to cry out again. The next thing Allen knew, you shot Alvin causing the both of you to drop to the ground and 2 other shots were fired as soon as you dropped to the ground; Allen didn’t wait for the clear, he bolted over to you, sliding onto his knees he immediately applied pressure to your shoulder. The action caused a weak hiss to escape your lips, Allen noticed your eyes were beginning to close on themselves and he could have sworn he never shouted louder than his entire life. The paramedics rushed over to Allen, the began to move him away from you; taking over and tried to get you to the hospital, Allen had a hard time letting you go, his gloved hands had your blood over it.

Cap, what’s [Y/N]’s situation? Andy had asked through the intercom, Allen still in a slight daze didn’t answer but hopped into the back of the paramedic following you to the hospital.

//\\\

Allen had sat in the horrible plastic hospital chairs for about 1 and a half hours, waiting for you to come out of your surgery; Allen swears he waited hours for you to come out. He had rested his heads in his hands, thinking what went wrong and what would happen to you, if anything; he felt guilty. He should have told Malek to be the negotiator instead of you, that way you wouldn’t get hurt, you wouldn’t be in surgery currently, clinging to life. When the operation doors opened, Allen immediately got up, staring at the doctor who had some blood on him; the doctor noticed Allen and walked over to him.

“Are you related to Miss [L/N]?” the doctor asked, Allen slightly shook his head.

“No, but I’m her SWAT Captain. What’s her condition, doctor.” Allen stated, his brows furrowed. The doctor nodded his head,

“Ms [L/N]’s surgery was successful,” which made Allen feel like some weights were lifted off his shoulders, “she is currently resting in a room, the bullet went straight through, it did not hit any bones. But it made some serious injury to her shoulder.” The doctor explained, “So essentially, the ligaments in her shoulder was torn. Depending on how well she recovers, she may or may not be able to fully use her injured shoulder to its full potential.” The doctor finished. The explanation left Allen gulping and feeling the guiltiest he’s ever felt; it was technically his fault you may or may not fully use your arm again.

“What’s the chance for her to fully use her shoulder and return back to the field.” Allen says his voice coming to a soft whisper, the doctor just gave Allen a small smile.

“Once again, it will have to depend on how well Ms [L/N] will recover.” Hearing this Allen merely nods, “Her room is [hospital room number].” Once again, nodding Allen gives a quiet thank you and walks towards your room.

Allen entered your room hearing the steady beeping sounds, letting him know you were somewhat ok; he walked over to your bed, you were still very pale but not as pale as before. Pulling a chair up by your bed he sat down, he felt fatigue wash over him and looking at his phone he saw it was almost 3am; he also saw everyone in the squad had message him about your condition. Texting each of them, he briefly let them know what your condition was, putting his phone away he bought a non-gloved hand up to your face; he lightly caressed your cheek, he brushed his thumb over your cheek.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N]. I’m sorry, you’re in this situation, I shouldn’t have chosen you to be the negotiator, I know you could have handled it but. God. Just seeing you like this, just hurts.” Allen says, his voice slightly breaking at the end. He cleared his throat, he moved his other non-gloved hand to yours, giving it a light squeeze; he moved his mouth to your forehead, giving you a light kiss. He could feel the fatigue and stress of tonight’s mission come over him, the last thing he remembered seeing was your relaxed sleeping face and the rhythmic beeping of your heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Hearing a continuous beeping sound, you are slowly roused from your sleep, you could feel your throat screaming for some kind of fluid. You turn to your side to get some water from your side table, instead you’re greeted with a sharp pain in your shoulder; a hiss escapes your lips causing your eyes to fully open. Opening you notice, your bed sheets weren’t [bed sheet colour], looking around you notice you weren’t in your bedroom; then the smell of strong disinfectant hits you – _‘Ah, hospital. Gun wound, makes sense.’_ You think, turning you head towards the hospital monitors, you notice a figure slumped in the uncomfortable hospital chairs by your bed. Said figure’s head rolled towards their chest so quick it caused them to snap awake, you feel yourself chuckle.

“Oh, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” You could feel and hear your heart rate increase at the voice, _‘Oh, god. Allen?’_ wanting to respond a squeak escapes your mouth. Brining your non-injured hand to your throat, you hear Allen give a quiet ‘oh’ and get up from his chair. “Guess, you’ll need some water.” He mumbles, going over to the little side table with a water pitcher; he bought the glass over to you, lightly moving you to prop you up. Taking the glass, you mouth a little ‘thank you’ and gulp the water down; your throat was feeling a lot better and you could feel your voice come back.

“How long was I out?” You ask in a hoarse whisper, your throat rough from not using it. You slightly shift yourself into a sitting position, a small whimper escapes you mouth, feeling rough hands on your arm you see Allen frowning; he helped you move upright.

“Well, its Sunday early morning; 2am to be precise.” Allen says, taking a look at his watch; you look at him slightly puzzled, _‘2am on a Sunday, why is he here then.’_ You think. Allen sits back down onto the uncomfortable chair, you both maintain eye contact with each other.

“How come you’re here? Shouldn’t you be back home, asleep?” You softly ask, Allen sighs and leans uncomfortably against the chair, running a hand through his hair.

“I was just checking up on you, that’s all.” He says, you hum at his answer; you could feel your eyes slowly droop, fighting the sleepiness you see Allen lightly shake his head. “Don’t fight the sleep, [Y/N]. Just sleep.” He says, his voice becoming a soothing lullaby.

“You should go home then Dan, you didn’t look comfortable in that chair that’s a bit small for you.” You mumble, hearing Allen chuckle you could feel him shift you back down; positioning you flat on the bed. Feeling your eyes slightly close, you turn your head to see Allen sitting back down in the chair, Allen placed a hand on your cheek; his thumb caressing your cheekbone.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m not the one in a hospital bed.” He whispers, you give him a sleepy smile and with that you feel yourself being taken away by your sleep.

//\\\

A light clink brings you out of your slumber, opening your eyes, you’re meet with green coloured ones.

“Oh, Ms [L/N] I do apologise for disturbing your sleep. I was doing rotations, since you are up I have notified a doctor and they are on their way. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable before a doctor arrives?” The android nurse asks you, rubbing your eyes you take a look at the nurse in front of you; he was slim built and had a calming persona which surrounded him.

“No, ah- well could you help me up into a sitting position please?” You say, giving the nurse a smile.

“It is best to remain prone, by sitting up you have a higher chance in further injuring your shoulder.” The nurse spoke,

“Yes, but if I am going to talk with you or the doctor, I prefer to be sitting up, please.” You say, giving the android a pouty lip. You see the android give a light nod and made his way to the side of your bed, changing the bed to an upright position, he began to shift you up. “Do you have a name?” You ask, causing the android to look at you in surprise.

“I am a model HN520.” The android responds, a small smile graces your lips and you shake your head.

“I mean like an actual name. Not your model.” You say, you notice his LED turn yellow. You wait patiently as the android continues to stare at you, his LED spinning a dark yellow.

“No, I can register a name if you wish” The android says, his LED spinning back it its calming blue.

“Get away from her. Android.” You hear a gruff voice say, the android turned to face the new visitor while you looked past said android. The android nodded his head and moved back to the end of your bed, you watch Allen as he walked to the side of your bed, still glaring at the poor android.

“How are you feeling, you look well rested.” Allen softly says moving to the side of your bed, you feel his hand brush against yours, his eyes filled with worry. You were about to say something but interrupted by the doctor who walked in,

“Ms [L/N]. Good to see you’re awake. As you might know, or feel, you’ve been shot in the shoulder, the bullet went straight through,” The doctor paused and looked into your eyes, then at Allen then back to yours. “You may or may not be able to fully use your shoulder in the future. Of course, that’ll depend on your recovery and how you do with physiotherapy. Do you have any questions before I continue?” The doctor asked, briefly looking down at the tablet then back to you, you remain silent – trying to process what the doctor had just said. _‘I may or may not make a full recovery??’_

“[Y/N]?” Hearing Allen’s voice snaps you back to reality, you turn to see him looking at you with concerned eyes, you give him a small smile and return your gaze back to the doctor.

“Sorry, just lost in thought.” You say, the doctor nodded and placed the tablet on the table.

“That’s alright, I was just saying, you’re welcome to be discharged if you wanted to be. The surgery to repair the injury was a success and we were waiting for you to wake up.” The doctor said, picking the tablet up again, you nodded in response to which the doctor pushed the tablet closer to you. “Great, just fill this out and I’ll do a quick check up, then you’re good to go. Oh, do you live by yourself or with your partner.” The doctor said, gesturing between Allen and yourself. “If you live by yourself, I’ll have to send an android with you to monitor and change your dressing; unless you live with your partner, then he can do it.”

“N-no, um- w-we aren’t-” you begin to say, feeling your face fluster, _‘I mean I wish we’re partners’_

“Yeah, I can do it. I’ve changed bandages before, so I can attend to her dressing.” Allen says, cutting your flustered babbles, you look at him with your mouth touching the floor.

“If, that’s the case; can you fill out the discharge form for Ms [L/N].” The doctor said handing Allen the discharge form. The doctor nodded to both of you, as the android and the doctor walked out; leaving the both of you to an awkward silence.

“So… um, partners huh?” You murmur, glancing at Allen through the corner of your eye. Allen began filling out the discharge form, he sat to the side of you, humming to your question – _‘Partner, as in work partner or like partner partner?’_ you think to yourself. You get lost in your thoughts, not noticing Allen had finished filling the form and was now looking at you, you only noticed when you felt a hand on your cheek – effectively bringing you out of your thoughts. You lean into his hand and look at him through your lashes, you could see his eyes slightly darken; Allen was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Sorry, to interrupt you love birds, but I’d like to speak with [Nickname].” You hear Maple say, you see Allen roll his eyes and his face becomes neutral – _‘There’s the Captain façade,’_ you think as Allen heads towards the door, giving Maple a brief greeting. As soon as Allen walked out the door, Maple closed the door and ran to your bed, carefully arranging the both of you she gave you a smirk. “So, you and him. Finally get together and didn’t tell me?” You sigh, shaking your head you look towards the door.

“We’re not together – even if I want us to be, plus you know I would have told you.” You whisper, hoping said man wouldn’t have heard you. “What about you May. Do you have any goss to share with me?” You ask, a small smirk growing on your face; you notice a small smile on Maple’s face, in turn a small smile growing on yours.

“Well, yea. He’s so hawt, but like he’s also really, really sweet. Like I’m getting cavity sweet, he’s also such a gentleman and makes me think that chivalry isn’t dead.” You could feel your grin become bigger at the way Maple was talking about Julius, an ‘aw’ come out of your mouth; making her smile become bigger.

“Come on, there has to be more goss. It’s been a couple of weeks since I introduced the both of you, what have you guys been up to?” You question, gently nudging her with your hand. You noticed the tip of her ears become pink, you feel a smirk form and your eyebrow raise up.

“Ok, yea. We had a make-out session the day you introduced us and was fucking interrupted by one of the other guys in your team. I swear, I was about to throw myself out the window, it was so god-daum embarrassing; every time I see him, I can see a fucking smirk on his face.” By the end of her mini rant, she was red and had planted her face into her hands. Letting a hum escape your mouth, you gesture for her to carry on; to which she groaned and rubbed the back of her head. “He’s been taking me on a few dates, I guess he makes me feel the same way you feel about Allen.” She says, looking out your hospital window; you feel a small smile grace your mouth.

“Well, throwing the questioned you asked me about Allen; was he good?” At your question, she blushed and hit your thigh.

“And I’m throwing your answer to _my_ question; ‘he was better than good, he was fucking fantastic.’ Of course, maybe not as good as Allen would be.” She says giving you a wink at the end of her answer, you could feel your ears burn slightly; shaking your head you brush her answer off.

“So, you _like_ like him.” You state more than question, she hums and you notice she was slightly lost in thought.

“He may or may not have asked me to be his girlfriend.” She quickly mumbles,

“WHAT!” you shout causing Maple to jump, “BITCH YOU DIDN’T TELL ME TILL NOW?” you continue to shout, Maple gave you a sheepish smile.

“Well, he only asked me out just before you guys went on your mission.” Once hearing her answer your anger slightly subsides, you keep a pout on your face and turn away from her. “[Nickname], don’t be mad. I would have told you, like after you finished your mission. But you know, you had to go and get yourself injured; so technically not my fault.” She says poking your cheek, you swipe her hand away and sigh.

“Yeah, well good to hear you’re both together. You know if he hurts you I’ll make sure, he’ll never have a fun time. Ever. Again.” You say causing both of you to giggle, Maple embraces you in a side hug avoiding your injured shoulder. You both break away from the hug as someone knocked on your door, turning to face the door; Julius had stuck his head in with a sheepish smile.

“Well, I hope you won’t have to… um.. Do what you said you’d do.. Scouts honour, I’ll even give you permission to beat my ass if I hurt her.” Julius says giving Maple a wink, causing her to blush, rolling your eyes; you shake your head at the both of them.

“Yeah, yeah, you shouldn’t have been listening to us talk, Jules.” Maple tuts, you give Maple a questioning look, _‘Giving each other pet names, already?’_ you say through your eyes – to which she rolled her eyes.

“Sorry Babe, I had to get you because the Cap out here wanted to take [Y/N] out of the hospital and I want to take you out as well.” Julius says, you notice he had a slight smirk on his face and looked over his shoulder when he mentioned Allen. _‘Dear God, I hope they didn’t hear the entire conversation.’_ You silently pray, _‘Shit! My bike, I hope someone bought it back with them.’_ Just before you were about to ask, you hear Maple tut.

“Your bike’s fine, [Nickname]. One of the guys bought it back to the station while you were in hospital, I swear you care more about the bike than you do about yourself.” You huff at Maple’s response, which caused Julius to chuckle; the three of you paused when someone cleared their throat. Julius turned to face Allen, he opened the door wider to allow both men to (somewhat, snuggly) fit within the door frame, both men decided to lean against the door frame; both you and Maple run your eyes against the men. You look at Maple with the side of your eyes, noticing she was doing the same; _‘We picked very noice looking men.’ ‘Yes we did.’_

“You lady’s done, eye raping the both of us.” Julius teases breaking your silent conversation with Maple, Maple shrugs at Julius’ statement. She gives you a little wink before she moves towards the men, once she was by the door she made sure to run her hand against Julius’ side; while looking at Allen.

“I mean, we could do a lot more; if you gents want.” She purrs, you scoff at Maple’s answer.

“Get out of here, I can feel the sexual tension between the both of you, hurry up and leave so you guys can fuck each other.” You say, causing Maple to turn red and yell at you; while Allen silently chuckled and Julius had a small smirk. Allen stepped further into the room allowing Julius to grab Maple by the waist, effectively pulling her into him.

“Yes Ma’am.” Along with a quick salute and the sound of Maple squeaking, the couple left your hospital room; you shake your head at Julius’ answer. Moving your gaze from the door to Allen, you felt a small smile embrace your lips. _‘If only I was in the same situation as Maple.’_

“Shall we go? While you were talking with Maple, the doctor gave the ‘ok’ for you to leave. Also, it’s best to keep your arm in a sling.” Allen states as he moved to your side, sling in hand, you saw he was looking at your injured shoulder with a frown. Nodding, you move to sit on the end of the bed and positioned your arm into a position ready to be slung; Allen moved himself in between your legs, you feel your ears get warm as Allen moved himself closer to you. Allen leaned closer towards you and placed the sling around your neck, swiftly and carefully moving your arm into the sling causing you to slightly wince in pain. “Sorry.” You hear Allen mumble, he then steps away from you causing a small frown to appear on your face. “Come, let’s go.”

“So, where exactly am I staying?” You say as you get up from the bed and walk towards Allen, he raises an immaculate eyebrow at you.

“You’re staying with me of course.” He says nonchalantly, placing a hand in the middle of your back, leading you out of your room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Allen had kept his hand on your back the entire time, until you both reached his car, getting into his car was easier said than done – getting the seatbelt on was a different story. It took you a good 2 minutes to get the seatbelt, every time you shifted to get the seatbelt you moved your shoulder, making pain run throughout your body. You feel a breath ghosting your cheek, turning to face the owner you almost connect your lips with his. Your eyes drop down to his lips, you feel your tongue come out to lick your lips, you notice Allen’s eyes also move down to your lips and his eyes slightly darken. You gulp and slightly lean back, giving some space between both of you, Allen clears his throat, “Need a hand?” he says. Nodding, he moves closer and slightly reaches over you, as he reached over you could smell his cologne, _‘God daum, not only does he look good. He smells good.’_ As he leaned closer to you, your eyes go down his body, _‘Fuck me sideways. Of course, he’s wearing a V-neck shirt and of course the shirt has to hug his body like a glove. Hot daum. Am I drooling?’_ You feel the seatbelt go across your chest, followed by a click, you make sure to get a last whiff of his cologne and a last sneak peek down his shirt.

You mumble a quiet _‘thank you’_ to which he hums in response, as he begins to drive; your eyes can’t help but drift over to him. He had one hand on the wheel and the other against the door frame, which he had rested his head on his free hand – you couldn’t help but admire how daum sexy he looked.

“Would you rather stay at your place or mine.” He voiced, breaking you from your view, _‘His place? Does he want me to stay with him?’_

“Um, whatever is fine. I mean, you only need to change my dressings every now and then right?” You say looking at Allen, he had his brows furrowed, reaching a set of lights, he turned to face you.

“Yes, but you’re recovering and it’s best for me to keep an eye on you when you’re recovering.” He says, noticing the lights change he faces the front again, you slightly frown, and a small pout covers your face. “Stop pouting.” Allen states, seeing him slightly scowl you lean closer to him and lightly poke his cheek, causing him to be slightly surprised at your actions.

“Stop scowling and frowning, you’re going to get wrinkles.” You smile, causing him to smile slightly and you see him trying to fight the smile by frowning.

“I’ve already got wrinkles.” He replies, he grabs your hand effectively stopping you from poking him; he continues to hold your hand while he drives. You smile softly at his actions, feeling his thumb softly run over your hand your smile grows.

“Even if you do have wrinkles, you’re still way too handsome.” You mumble, causing him to scoff and shake his head.

After a little while you see he was arriving at your apartment, he parked and both of you got out of his car. You both made your way to your apartment door, opening your door you enter first and close the door once Allen walk in. “Did you want anything to drink?” You ask, moving towards your kitchen to make yourself a cup of [coffee/tea].

“You should be resting.” You hear Allen say from behind you, turning to face the man, he was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and his signature frown.

“And I asked you to stop frowning.” You tut, going onto your tippy-toes to reach for another mug, you feel a hard chest press against your back and see an arm reach for the mug. Allen placed the second mug on the bench next to yours, he placed a hand on your waist, before you could say anything you feel Allen nudge you to the side.

“Go sit down, I’ll make it.” He grumbles causing you to huff and shake your head. You turn and make your way out of the kitchen, towards your room – _‘I’ll pack my clothes, it’s probably better to stay at his place since he still has to work.’_ “[Y/N]?” you hear Allen yell out to you,

“In here!” You yell back, _‘how many sets of clothing should I bring? Ah well, I could always come back to get more.’_ You decided, when you finished packing you walked back out to your lounge room to see Allen sitting on your sofa. He noticed your presence and turned to face you, he looked down to see you had packed your bag. “I thought it’d be better to stay with you, since you offered, and it would be easier for you.” You mumble, walking around to sit on the sofa with Allen, you see your mug of [coffee/tea] you reach over to grab it. Instead, of you grabbing your mug Allen had moved faster than you and gave you your mug; mumbling a quick ‘thank you’, you both drink your drinks. While drinking your [coffee/tea] you glanced at the eye-candy sitting next to you, _‘I wonder why he’s suggested to look after me and go so far as to offer a place in his home. Oh god, does he know I get butterflies around him? Or does he maybe, possibly feel the same way? What are you thinking [Y/N]? He’s your Captain – a fucking sexy, hot Captain’_ You shake your head, clearing your thoughts as you were going to take a drink from your mug, you noticed it was empty. Hearing a chuckle, you turn to see Allen looking at you with a soft smile gracing his lips, you felt your heart lurched at the look on his face – _‘Urg, he’s too good looking for his own good.’_

“-/N]. [Y/N]? Earth to [Y/N]?” you hear Allen asks, once again shaking your head you see a smirk crawl on his face. “Something on your mind?” he asks, you feel your face heat up as remember what you were thinking of, shaking your head; you placed your empty mug on your coffee table. Allen had finished drinking his coffee, instead of placing it on the table he took your empty mug as well, he got up and began walking towards the kitchen. As he was walking away, you couldn’t help but lean forward to watch Allen walk towards the kitchen – _‘That’s an ass and a half, Jesus Christ [Y/N], keep it together.’_ You think, getting up from the sofa you make your way into the kitchen and you see Allen wiping his hands; your brain decided to bring up the night you and Allen had a few weeks back. “You know [Y/N], if you’re going to stare. At least try to do it discreetly.” You hear Allen scold, your eyes immediately go to his and you flush, _‘Good one, get caught in the act’_

“Ah, um. Well, can’t blame me for trying?” You try to reason out, Allen just smirked at you; in turn making you even more flushed, he stalked towards you and you took a step back. At your action Allen raised an immaculate eyebrow up, making you sheepishly smile at him, he kept stalking towards you until you felt your back against your kitchen wall. You gulped as Allen caged you with his well defined arms, a smirk still very present on his lips.

“Maybe, I’ll teach you to be more discreet.” He purrs, you gulp once again but before anything could happen, he moved away; heading back to the living room, you watched him pick up your bag. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure to very visibly look you up and down; “You coming, sweetheart?” he teases as he walks towards your door. Once again your face flushes, but you walk towards him; to which his smirk grows, as you make it to his side, you feel a hand encase yours – looking down at your conjoined hands you flush once again. Moving your eyes from your hands to the owner of the other hand, he was looking down at you with a small smile; seeing his smile made you smile in return. Allen lead you out of your apartment (he made sure to lock up), he leads you down and out of your apartment; luck always being your best friend, you both meet the old lady next door,

“Oh [Y/N], dear. Is this your boyfriend?” She sweetly asks, which prompted a flush to spread on your cheeks, “He’s a handsome man, what a good-looking couple. Are you staying at his dear?” She continues.

“Yes, ma’am.” Was all Allen said before you continued leading you towards the elevator, hearing a ‘oh, such a wholesome pair’ bought a small smile and a flush to your face. Looking at Allen (who had his emotionless façade on), you feel yourself involuntarily squeeze his hand; which Allen reciprocated via squeezing your hand in return – of course, his actions made you feel slightly confused, _‘was he saying yes, to both questions?’_ you think.

You and Allen remained in silence the entire elevator trip, both caught in your own thoughts, the ding bought both of you out of your thoughts. Following Allen, you make it back into the passenger seat, while he placed your bag in the back; getting into the driver seat he placed your seatbelt on for you (doing the same for himself) and began driving off.

“What were you saying ‘yes’ to back at my place?” you question, breaking the silence in the car. Allen merely hums at your question, not answering properly you let an annoyed sigh out of your mouth; your cross your arms as best as you can, giving the man a scowl. You move your eyes from the god-creature next to you, to the view outside; you let an involuntary gasp out, _‘he lives in a rich area, a nice rich area.’_ You hear chuckle,

“Are you that surprised that I live in an area like this?” Not knowing how to respond, you mouth remains open, you continue to watch as the scenery passes by. Not long after, you feel Allen pull up into a complex and then drove into the complex’s carpark. Feeling his car come to a stop, you take your seat belt off and move to open the door, making your way out of his car; you turn to see Allen reach into his car; showing that ass – _‘daum, that’s an ass._ ’ Seeing Allen shift, you move your eyes up to his and notice he had a smirk on his face.

“See something you like?” Allen teases, causing you to lightly flush,

“Maybe, so what if I do.” You tease back, slightly leaning against his car, you hear Allen chuckle and he straightened up, closing the door he walked towards you; bag in hand.

“Well, shall we?” He says gesturing towards the elevator, you hum and fall into steps with Allen as you both make your way towards the elevator.

Once you both entered his apartment, you noticed it held the minimum; well for a bachelor. “Ah, well. It’s not much, since I don’t usually have guest over. But um, make yourself at home, _I guess.”_ He says mumbling the last part, looking at him you could see he was slightly uncomfortable, smiling at him you place a hand on his arm.

“It’s fine, thank you for taking care of me; you didn’t have to.” You say, looking into his icy blue eyes you’re caught in his trance, you both move towards each other; Allen tilting his head down, keeping his gaze on you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

You weren’t quite sure, what happened next. One minute you’re staring in his eyes, the next you’re against the back of his door; his lips on yours, one hand holding your cheek while the other rests on your waist. Feeling your lungs burn for oxygen, you break your lips from Allen; both of you are panting, but you’re panting harder. You feel Allen place his forehead on yours, opening your hooded eyes you stare once again back into icy blue ones; your heart already fluttering, began to beat harder.

“[Y/N]-“ Allen began but was interrupted via a shrill coming from his pocket, groaning he slides his hand into his pocket pulling his phone out. “What?” he hisses through his mobile, you hear a chuckle from his phone.

“What do you want, Richard.” Allen growled out. You only hear muffled words from Allen’s phone, but you got the gist of the phone call – he was needed back at the office, Allen ended the call causing his attention to return back to you. “I have to head back to the office, just. Um- make yourself at home. If you’re hungry, just order some food.” He says, moving a piece of hair out of your face; you give him a small smile and step away from the door, he gave you a quick kiss on your cheek before he left. You feel yourself grin and a hand move to the spot Allen had kissed you, _‘Good lord, [Y/N]. Smitten much.’_ You mentally scold yourself, looking down you realised you were still in your hospital gown; _‘Shit!’_ taking a hesitant sniff of yourself, you smelt slightly, _‘I smell and Allen kissed me.’_ Grimacing, you walk around the apartment, you let yourself wonder past his lounge room to see a small hallway closed doors on either side. Deciding to open the door on your right, you open the door to see the bathroom, _‘Obviously, the door across leads to his bedroom.’_ You ponder, going back to the lounge room to retrieve some clothes, you walk back to take a shower.

//\\\

_‘Maybe next time ask for help, when showering.’_ You think, as you made your way out of the bathroom, towel over your head. Taking a shower proved to be more difficult than you remembered; of course, given you had a sling and would be in pain whenever you moved your arm. Bringing your other hand up to your head to dry your hair, you walk into the kitchen to get a drink, as you walked in your stomach decided to voice its opinion. _‘Should probably eat something._ ’ Glancing around for a clock, you notice there wasn’t one, _‘Guess I’m not the only one who relies on my phone to tell me the time.’_ Moving back to your bag, you dig your phone out – ‘5:28’ was displayed causing an eyebrow to be raised, _‘huh, maybe I’ll eat like a snack or something. Then get dinner, where’s Allen when you need a snack – Jesus [Y/N]’_ you shake your head at your own thoughts and move back to the kitchen to find a snack. As you look around his pantry and other cupboards, you were only able to find some [favourite fruit] and some stale [favourite biscuits] – _‘Guess I’ll be eating the fruit then, I wonder if he has any [coffee/tea].’_ Looking around the kitchen bench, you saw a coffee machine, _‘So he should have some coffee, I mean there’s a coffee machine – I’m such an amazing detective.’_ Looking through his pantry again, you see a tin of coffee beans to which you grab out, _‘looks like it’s water or coffee,’_ you scoop some beans out and place it in the machine; just as you were about to start the machine you lightly smack your forehead, _‘needs water, you idiot.’_ After you fill the machine with water and start it, you go (once again) to scavenge for a mug, _‘probably should have found one before I started the coffee.’_ Before you were able to successfully able to find a mug, you hear your phone vibrate on the bench, looking at your phone you notice a few notifications – 3 missed calls from Hank, 1 from Fowler and a recent text from Allen. Opening the text, a small smile graces your lips,

**_You alright so far. Nothing on fire or destroyed?_** You feel yourself scoff at Allen’s text, _‘does he think so little of me.’_

_Ye of little faith. Well, when you come back, decide for yourself._ Just as you were about to close your phone, you are notified with another message,

**_I have faith. I just pray my place isn’t destroyed._** Once again, you scoff at his text. You decide to give Hank a call since you had received 3 missed calls from him, _‘I wonder what Hanky Panky wants.’_ You feel yourself smirk at the little nickname he’s saved on your phone, taping his contact you bring your phone to your ear. You hear the dial tone for about 5 seconds before a gruff voice answered,

“Who the fu-, er, yes? Lieutenant Anderson speaking.” You hear Hank, gruffly speak into the phone – _‘did he just wake up?’_

“Did you just wake up or something Hank?” You feel yourself ask as a greeting,

“Kiddo? Fuck, you’re alright! Thank fuck! I thought I fucking told you to watch yourself when you’re in SWAT, not get yourself shot and knocked out and almost die.” Hank yells, causing you to wince and bring your phone away from your ear.

“Well, we both know how dangerous both our jobs are, so it’s kinda expect-“

“Just because it’s a fucking hazard doesn’t mean you should put yourself in direct fucking danger. I heard some of it from Fowler. Now to say I’m proud at you for getting all the hostages out and alive, but you risked your life; which by the way, young lady, I am not proud of. Where was the rest of your fucking team?” Hank yells once again, causing you to wince, deciding to place the call on speaker you place your phone on the bench; allowing you to go to the coffee machine.

“By the time the rest of my team arrived, the hostages would have been dead. Plus I had my bike and we all decided it was more practical for me to arrive first to assess and deal with the situation.” You explain, taking a sip of the coffee you feel a pleased sigh escape your lips.

“Huph, whatever.” Hank mutters, the both of you fall into a moment of silence – you continued to drink your coffee and refill before Hank spoke up again. “So, are you home recovering now?” His question caused you to stop mid-drink,

“Er, I’m no longer at the hospital. I was discharged a little earlier today.” You partially answer his question and you could see him furrowing his brows.

“So are you at your place or not, because from the sounds of it. You are not, which makes me wonder. Who’s place are you at now [Y/N].” You feel an involuntary gulp, _‘To answer honestly or to not answer honestly,’_ you pondered; pondering too long you hear Hank let out a humour scoff. “Don’t tell me you’re at your Captain’s place or something.” A silence falls for the second time, during the call but this time you hear Hank muttering curses. “You really are at his place aren’t you.”

“He said someone needed to clean and change my bandages, to which he offered to and then suggested I stay at his place.” You blur out, once again leaving Hank speechless and another era of silence to fall.

“Alright kiddo, what is going on between the two of you. Now just ‘cause I asked, doesn’t mean I want the iti-biti details, cause – er, that’s a no go there.” Hank says, causing a light pink to duster your ears.

“Nothing much is going on –“

“ _Much?”_

“Yes, _much_. We, er, exchanged some.. er, affection?” At this you could hear Hank groan in slight disgust,

“So, you guys are like; what, _‘fuck buddies’_?” Thank goodness, you weren’t drinking anything otherwise, you’d have to clean the mess you would have made. Still slightly spluttering at Hank’s question your face had decided to turn pink.

“N-no, Hank. I thought you didn’t want the – and I quote – ‘iti-biti’ details.” You response caused Hank to scoff and a quiet ‘whatever’.

“But in all seriousness, how are you doing?” You could hear the seriousness in Hank’s voice as another small smile ghosts your face.

“Yes, Hank. Just hurts whenever I move it, but hey that’s kinda a given since I was shot with a gun.” You slightly joke, causing him to lightly chuckle.

“So, what will happen with your job now?” Hank asks and for the first time you also wondered,

“Well, I guess I’ll get a week or two, maximum, then get given some form of desk job. Until, I’m back on my feet.” You say, _‘can’t really tell him, there could be a chance I could never fully recover.’_ You hear a hum from Hank, you got a feeling he was thinking of something, which caused your eyebrow to raise up. “What are you think Hank?”

“Well, if you’re out of commission from SWAT, you could come back down to homicide for a bit. Since there isn’t much action so far.” You feel your heart slightly melt at Hank’s propersition,

“Aw, do you miss me that much Hanky.” You coo, causing the man to scoff but you could hear a faint ‘maybe’ in the background; which caused you to smile and your heart to melt. “I could, I’ll just ask my Captain about it. Anyways, I have another person to call, hopefully I’ll meet up with you sometime for a proper catch up?” You asks.

“Had enough of the ol’ man already, kiddo?” Hank joked causing you to chuckle,

“I’ll never get enough of you Hank,” you respond, to which you hear him clear his throat.

“Er- ok, no mushy things kiddo. Talk later then, speedy recovery. Take care.” Hank says, to which you smile; after your goodbyes, you give Fowler a quick call to ask what he was calling about.

During your call with Fowler you asked him whether you were able to work within homicide while you were recovering, to which he gladly agreed – responding with ‘of course, you belonged in homicide before anyways.’ You had to admit, both Hank and Fowler had a soft spot for you (of course visa versa), you also missed working and seeing them every day. Ending the call with Fowler you notice almost 2 hours had gone by, _‘well I should order some dinner then.’_ But before you did your mind wondered to Allen, _‘will he be back for dinner? I’ll send him a text to ask, but I don’t want to bother him. Ah fuck it.’_

_Will you be back for dinner? If so, any preferences as to what you want to eat?_ Sending the text, you wait for a response, _‘must be busy then’_ , shrugging you clean the mug and placed the towel back in the bathroom and move to the couch. Just as you placed your phone on the coffee table your phone buzzed, you let out a sigh as you picked it back up again.

**_Not quite sure when I’ll be back, just order whatever you want, I’m not that fussy. Surprise me._** You lightly chuckle at his response and ponder what you were going to order; in the end you decided to order some [choice of dinner] for the both of you. About 30 minutes later, you hear a knock at the door, which meant the food had (hopefully) arrived, you get up and pay the man who had your food. You had noticed the way the man looked at you when you opened the door, which caused you to roll your eyes and scoff; thanking the man, you close the door. The smell of [choice of dinner] filled your nose and caused your stomach to chant for it to be fed. Bringing the food to the kitchen you begin eating, you didn’t notice how hungry you were until you placed the first bite of food in your mouth, which a moan escaped out of your mouth. You demolished the food, causing your stomach to be satisfied and you could feel your eyes become heavy, shaking your head you clean up and get yourself ready for bed. As you were getting ready you wondered where you were going to be sleeping, _‘Allen only had 1 other room, I can’t let him sleep on the couch, the couch looks like it wouldn’t fit him anyways.’_ You thought as you made your way back to the kitchen to put his dinner in the fridge and you move to the couch, _‘maybe I’ll watch some TV, to wait until he’s back and we’ll talk about it.’_ As you were watching the show for about 10 minutes you could feel your eyes become very heavy, _‘guess I’ll take a little nap until Allen’s back.’_ You think to yourself as you lie down on the couch, gently arranging yourself to not allow any pressure on your injured arm.

You were lightly aroused from your nap by the soft jingle of keys, the unlocking of a door and rustling of bags. You sleepily open one eye to see someone in dark pants. Slightly furrowing// your eyebrows, you heard the sound of keys being placed somewhere and the sound of heavy, but light footsteps come towards you. You then feel a slightly cold hand lightly caress your cheek causing you to slightly shiver, you then felt something firm slide in between you and the couch lifting you off the couch. When you were lifted your injured shoulder was shifted causing you to whimper slightly and you shift yourself away from the side where you were in pain; you once again feel yourself come into contact with something firm but warm, causing you to snuggle closer. You feel your back come into contact with something soft and you could feel whatever was firm move away from you, causing you to lightly stir. Something covered your body and you turn your head to the side causing your nose to be against something soft and pleasant smelling, which was lulling you back to sleep. Feeling something warm and soft against your forehead, as well as a faint whisper of words, you hear a door very lightly close and you were lulled back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall!
> 
> I'll be a bit busy for next couple of weeks (3 weeks) and may or may not be able to post, but I will make it up to you guys! When I come back, I'll be sure to post for the weeks I missed, but for now hold on! Also, let me know if I should write in Allen's POV every now and then or if I should move on with the story plot/line.
> 
> xxoo - Choco <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

You were woken up by the sound of your alarm and a groan, your eyebrows furrowed, and you slowly roused yourself awake. Opening your eyes, you noticed grey walls, slightly dazed and confused you bring a hand to rub the sleepiness out of your eyes; moving your head around you noticed dark grey bed sheets matched with a light grey pillow. _‘Okay, definitely not my bed._ ’ You get up, trying your best to not move your shoulder as much, looking around the room you noticed it was bare besides the bed, two bedside tables and doors (one you assumed lead outside, the other to a walk-in-wardrobe). Swinging your legs over the bed you run your hand through your bed hair as a yawn escapes your mouth, getting of the bed you quietly open the door to go into the bathroom. As you opened the door with a yawn, you make eye contact with Allen through the bathroom mirror; he had his toothbrush in his mouth, toothpaste slightly around his mouth, his hair was sticking up in different ways. You feel any form of sleep disappear as your eyes move from the mirror to the view of the man in front of you, he was wearing black sweat pants with a matching black shirt, that hugged his chest like there was no tomorrow. Your eyes watch his back muscle shift and flex as he continued to brush his teeth, to which you just continued to eyeball him. Hearing running water, you shook yourself and run your hand through your hair,

“Good morning.” You mumble as you begin to walk away from the bathroom, but you were haltered.

“I’m almost done, you can brush your teeth.” Allen’s voice was slightly deeper than usual, causing you to shiver and gulp, you could also hear the sleepiness still evident in his voice. Shuffling yourself back into the spacious bathroom, you bringing to brush your teeth, trying to not make eye contact with the devilishly handsome man next to you. As you were brushing your teeth, Allen was lathering his face with shaving cream, _‘getting rid of that 5 o’clock shadow, what a bummer’_ you think as you look at him through the corner of your eye. “Don’t look at me while you are showing your toothbrush in your mouth in a suggestive manner.” You hear Allen mumble out, causing you to almost drop your toothbrush and you turn to look at him with your mouth slightly agape, you had a feeling your cheeks were dusted with pink. Spitting the toothpaste out, you look at Allen through the mirror to see him with a smirk as he moved closer to start shaving; before you could rinse, you felt him grip your jaw and you felt him collide his lips with yours. Shocked at the sudden movement and gesture, it took you a second to lightly push him away disconnected your mouths; you moved a hand to your mouth and your face heated up.

“W-w-what the fuck? I-I didn’t even r-rinse my mouth!” You shouted feeling flustered, you quickly rinse your mouth, _‘good lord, I can’t get worked up this early in the morning’_ you mentally scowled yourself. You hear Allen chuckle beside you, look at him through the corner of your eye you notice he had some toothpaste on his bottom lip from kissing you; _‘should I get him back?’_ you think as you lightly bite your lip, _‘ah, fuck it’_ you think. As he was midway shaving you tilted your head in front of his and licked the toothpaste off his lips, you then connected your lips for a brief peck before you moved back to washing your face. You hear Allen simultaneously groan and growl leaving shivers to run down your spine, shifting your eyes up to meet his in the mirror you could see his pupils had dilated, you smirked and continued to wash your face. As you were just about to finish you felt Allen’s defined chest against your back and his breath ghosting your ear, looking back at Allen he still had the other half of his face to shave, playing innocent you raise an eyebrow at him.

“Did you need the sink? I’m just about to finish.” You innocently say, making a small movement to move, Allen caged you in place with his arms as he leaned further into you. He growled in your ear, causing you to shiver and your eyes to slightly close; you lightly bite your lip causing his chest to vibrate as he growled at you.

“That was dangerous, [L/N]. I was holding a razor, I could have cut myself.” You feel him huskily whisper in your ear, you felt a small moan leave your lips, to which he smirked and bit your ear. Turning in his arms, you look at him and can’t help but feel a smile grace your lips as you could see where he stopped shaving from your, interruption. You bring a hand to the side that was shaved and run it down his cheek to his jaw, feeling the smooth skin; you could feel a slightly shiver come from Allen at your movement. You both gaze at each other, as you watch each other’s pupil dilate, still wanting to tease him, you move your lips along his shaved jaw up to his ear lobe; which caused a groan to leave his lips as he pressed himself closer to you, as he clenched his teeth. You bite his earlobe which caused him to growl again and push himself closer to you, bringing a hand to the back of his head you push it down, so he lowered his head.

“Maybe you shouldn’t do things to get you into those situations, _Captain._ ” You tease, purring the last part which caused him to growl lower at you, but before he could do anything else, his phone rung. You smirked and ducked under his arms making your way out of the bathroom, stopping by the door frame to smirk at the slightly sexually frustrated man. “I think you missed a spot while you were shaving, darling.” You teased pointing on your cheek, you made your way out making sure to slightly swing your hips since you could feel him boring his eyes at you. As you made your way to the kitchen you heard, the bathroom door slam shut, followed by the sound of running water, you continued to smirk as you picked up Allen’s phone to see Strafe had called; you bring it with you as you begin to make coffee. While the coffee was being made, you went into the bedroom, you needed to go and buy some grocery since Allen basically didn’t have any.

You were midway taking your [night clothes] off when Allen walked in, he looked slightly frustrated, his hair was still dripping with water and water cascaded down his define chest. You bit your lip as you let your eyes roam up and down his body, you noticed he crossed his arm over his chest, making you move your eyes up to his; he held slight amusement in his eyes but there still held frustration.

“Seeing something you like, [Y/N].” He states more than questions, to which you smile and continue to (well struggle) take your clothes off to change.

“Oh definitely, Dan. Definitely.” You mutter to yourself. As you tried to remove your clothes, you moved your shoulder, causing you to grimace, you felt a calloused hand on your hip; you turned to see Allen was closer to you.

“I should change your dressings.” You hear Allen mutter, he maneuvered you to sit on the bed and he went to get his first aid box. When he returned he carefully removed the clothes and sling, _‘maybe I should have worn something else underneath – I mean he’s seen you naked before..’_ just as you were about to cover yourself, Allen gave you a towel. You smile at him and use the towel to cover yourself, while Allen moved to change your dressings; you slightly hiss at the pain which spread across your shoulder when he was cleaning it. You hear a soft sorry come from Allen, to which you gave him a soft smile and you notice a drop of water cascade down his hair. You move the towel from your chest to his head, causing him to slightly stiffen up,

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry you hair properly.” You mumble, gently rubbing his hair (to the best of your abilities). “Also, thank you for moving me to your bed but I feel bad since you had to sleep on your couch.” You once again mumble, Allen gently grabbing your wrist; effectively stopping you.

“Don’t worry about me sleeping on the couch, its fine plus you’re the injured one not me. Now let me finish cleaning your wound.” He says, you nod and bring the towel back down and he quickly finishes.

“How about we compromise, we both sleep on the bed? I-I mean, it’s big enough for the both of us.” You say feeling slightly flustered at your suggestion, he chuckled and you heard a quiet ‘sure, whatever makes you happy love.’ He went to your bag he pulled out a [choice of top] for you to wear and placed your arm back in and placed your arm back in a sling, helping you put it on you nudged him to the bed causing him to sit down. Allen sighed he lowered his head slightly allowing you to rub his hair with the towel, you weren’t able to do a very good job since you were only able to use one hand; feeling Allen’s head move up, you raise an eyebrow at him as he made eye contact with you. Allen moved a hand to cover yours, “I’ll finish it off, thanks.” He mumbled, to which you rolled your eyes and left to let him get ready, moving to the kitchen you pour Allen and yourself a mug of coffee, as you started to drink, you phone started to ring; you pick up and answer your phone.

“[L/N] speaking.”

“Morning [Y/N], any chance the Cap is with you?” You hear Malek ask, you raise an eyebrow at his question.

“What makes you think the Cap is with me?” You genuinely ask, to which you hear Malek chuckle causing you to be confused.

“Because [Y/N], he always answers his phone unless he’s … occupied, with something else. Plus, majority of the time he would answer his phone regardless of the situation, but whenever he doesn’t; it seems to always involve you one way or another.” Malek explains which caused you to lightly scoff, as soon as you did so Allen walked into the kitchen frowning and furrowing his brows, you wave him over and pass him your phone; mouthing ‘Malek’. Allen further furrowed his brows but took your phone, placing it to his ear.

“What is it Strafe.” Allen said, still furrowing and frowning, you poked in between his eyebrows, which startled him and he looked up at you; mouthing the words ‘you’ll get wrinkles’, you hand him his cup of coffee – which he nodded thanks and slightly stopped furrowing. You moved out of the kitchen to the couch to give them some form of privacy while they were conversing, you turned the TV on to watch whatever was on, the morning news showed there was an increase in Red Ice Cases. _‘Maybe I could work on a Red Ice Case’_ as you continued to listen to the news, the reported moved to the next story of how there was another massive decline in jobs for humans, as more and more androids were being manufactured. You slightly frowned at the videos being displayed, some humans were protesting about getting rid of androids to return their jobs while others were beating up a poor android. You feel something poke your forehead causing you to look at the perpetrator, raising an eyebrow at Allen you silently question him.

“Stop frowning, you’ll get wrinkles.” Allen says, causing you to grin which in turn made the corner of his lips turn up. “I’ve got to head into the office, I’m assuming you’re heading out as well?” He asks as he brings both empty mugs to the sink, you follow behind him and try to look of his shoulder.

“Yeah, since you don’t really have anything to eat in your kitchen. Did you want anything specific? Also, while I’m recovering can I work back in homicide?” You asks leaning your cheek on his back, feeling his muscles move while he was washing up.

“Why do you want to work back in homicide?” Allen gruffly asks,

“Well, I wouldn’t be much use in SWAT while I’m recovering, plus I already asked Captain Fowler and he said he doesn’t mind me working back in homicide.” You reply, Allen didn’t saying anything as he moved the mugs to let them dry. “Unless you don’t want me to go?” At your question Allen turned to face you, he pulled you into him (of course he was careful to not further hurt you), he placed his nose in your hair.

“You still have some paper work left to do in SWAT, but I guess after you finish them you could maybe go to homicide for a bit.” Allen mumbles into your hair, “Come on, we have to go now otherwise we’ll be late.” He finishes taking his head off yours, nodding you both move out the door and make your way down to his car, heading to DPD.

You got a few looks from the people in DPD when they saw you walk in with a sling and Allen beside you. As the both of you stood in the elevator, your favourite detective decided to also come in the elevator that morning, a deep sigh left your lips as Gavin saw you. He had a smirk on his face as he placed a hand next to your head, effectively caging you in between him and the wall, you clench your jaw – really not wanting to deal with him. You had also noticed in the corner of your eye that Allen had his normal façade on, but his gloved fist and jaw were clenched; sighing you look up to face Gavin.

“Good morning Detective Reed,” you politely say, “Do you mind stepping away from me, please.” At you question Gavin merely scoffed, he bought his head closer and lower to yours, causing you to grimace and lean away from him.

“Morning to you to Doll, had a rough weekend?” He purrs in your ear, causing your toes to curl and you to shiver; not in delight.

“That’s none of your business, _Detective_. Now step away from [L/N]’s personal space.” Allen venomously spits out, effectively placing a hand between your and his chest, pushing Gavin closer to the door. The action caused Gavin to stumble back, he growled at Allen but before he could say something, the door opened; making Gavin leave. A sigh of relief left your lips as your back came into contact with the wall, you rubbed your forehead, _‘I think I can feel a headache coming,_ ’ you think but before you could say anything Allen spoke up. “Don’t let men like him, push themselves onto you [Y/N].” Allen scolds, turning to face him you could see he was angry and his jaw was still clenched, you were about to reach for his cheek when you hesitated – _‘Not quite very professional, [Y/N].’_ instead you placed it on his forearm.

“I understand, Dan.” You softly speak, as the elevator dings you removed your hand and walked out; Allen tailing behind you. You both made your way towards the offices, as you opened the door a blur of limbs come tumbling towards you, knocking you straight into Allen’s chest and a groan escaping your lips.

“[Y/N]! Thank god, you’re alright and walking! How are you feeling? Does it hurt?” Andy blurs out as he holds you in arms length, running his eyes up and down you, zooming in on your shoulder.

“Heartwig, do not sudden fly at [L/N] you will cause more damage on her shoulder.” Allen says frowning at Andy, which made Andy’s head jolt up to see Allen behind you.

“Oh, morning Cap, didn’t see you there.” He mumbles, pulling you to the side allowing Allen to walk into the room.

“Heartwig I told you already to be careful, if I wasn’t behind her she would have injured herself further.” Allen hisses out, placing a hand on the same arm Andy held; you heard a chuckle from further in the room. Julius had his feet up on the table and was eating a croissant,

“Ya heard the Cap Andy, gotta treat her like glass. Like she’s such a fragile thing.” Julius chuckles, you lightly scowl at Julius, releasing yourself from Andy and Allen you moved towards Julius and flicked him in the head.

“Well, when I beat your sorry ass up we’ll see who’s the fragile thing, Richard.” You jokingly say, which caused him to scoff and roll his eyes.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Was all Julius said before he moved his feet back down and propped his head on his hand, “So how come you and the Cap came together?” At his question you could tell everyone (including Julius) had a smirk on their faces, you felt your ears turn red.

“In her state, she isn’t able to ride her bike, Richard. Use your brain.” Allen said as he sat down at his desk and logged into his terminal, you nodded your head also doing the same.

“So, you were just a clutz this morning when you were shaving then, Cap?” Malek says hiding his smirk with his cup of coffee, you turn your head to look at Allen and could see a pink line on his cheek; you also smirk, _‘that’s the same spot he was shaving when I, distracted, him.’_ Everyone in the room looked at Allen, which caused him to clench his jaw even more and a very light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, causing everyone to chuckle.

“Don’t you have work to be doing.” Allen shouted, you could tell he was trying to move the attention away from him, you giggled and moved to face your terminal.

By the time lunch rolled around, you only finished about a quarter of the work you needed to do, letting a sigh out you heard your stomach slightly rumble.

“[Y/N], let’s go get something to eat.” You hear Andy say,

“If you both are going out, buy me lunch as well I’ll pay you back.” You hear Julius ask, Andy crossed his arms over his chest and you sighed. You get up from your desk and walking with Andy to the door, you turn to face the others.

“Might as well take lunch orders, who wants what?” You say, bringing your phone out to take orders down, you hear Andy scoff as he leans against the door waiting for the orders to come through.

“I’ve got lunch, thanks though [Y/N].” Malek says, briefly looking up from his terminal as he continued to furiously type.

“I’ll just have whatever Andy’s getting, saves the both of you some hassle.” Trevor says giving both of you a small half smile, you noticed he had placed most of his attention to Andy, looking at Andy with the corner of your eye; Andy had a sheepish smile. Rolling your eyes at their cuteness your eyes move over to Julius,

“So, what exactly do you want Jules?”

“Just whatever you’re having.” Julius says waving his hand dismissively at you, you could feel yourself slightly irked at his response and you turn to Andy.

“Shall we get lunch with May?” At the name of his girlfriend his ears visibly perked up, to which made you slightly smirk.

“Maple’s having lunch with you? Then I might as well get my own lunch then.” He says, quickly getting up from his chair; Andy and you giggled at his eagerness to see Maple, you sent Maple a quick text letting her know to which she replied with a ‘k’. Moving your eyes, your [E/C] eyes come into contact with icy blue ones, briefly looking away you clear your throat lightly and look just past the hypnotic blue eyes.

“What would you like Cap?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.” He says in his normal emotionless tone, but his eyes were slightly softened, giving him a small smile, you nod and walk out with Andy and Julius behind you. As you were walking towards the elevator, Maple was already waiting for you guys to arrive, turning to face you guys her face lit up when she saw Julius; as you neared her she gave Julius a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

“Wow, I get you two together and I don’t even get a hi.” You pout as you placed your arm on your hip, Andy giggled as Maple turned light pink and faced you.

“Well, sorry I had to greet my boyfriend before my best friend.” She says giving you a side hug and Andy a hug, you scoff at her answer and go into the elevator together. Maple and Julius were in their own little world as they continued to talk and flirt with each other, causing both you and Andy to roll your eyes. By the time the elevator reached ground floor, you and Andy were the first ones out followed by the teenage couple behind you, you looked back at them; you groaned as they were still flirting and being mushy with each other.

“Hurry up!” both you and Andy shouted, from your shouting some people within the lobby jumped and looked at both of you; Julius and Maple merely stopped talking to each other, roller their eyes and walked a bit faster but still remained talking to each other.

“So, where are we getting food from?” Julius asks as he holds Maple’s hand causing her to giggle and blush, causing you to roll your eyes, _‘my eyes might end up out of my head if I keep rolling my eyes.’_

“Chicken Feed.” You say, Julius turns to you with furrowed brows.

“Isn’t that the mobile dinner thing, that’s a 10minute drive?” You nod, he sighs and brings Maple with him back to the elevator, “I’ll bring my car around to the front and drive us there.” You once again roll your eyes but walk with Andy to the front, you and Andy sat on the stairs – looking like children waiting outside for their parents.

“So, what’s going on between you and the Cap?” Andy says breaking the silence, you sigh at his question and prop your head up with your hand, _‘what is going on between the both of us.’_

“I don’t even know what’s going on between me and the Captain, it’s all very confusing.” You say sighing once again.

“Well I was hoping you and the Cap would get your feelings out to each other-“

“W-wha, what feelings??” You splutter out, you swing your head to Andy and you feel a flush work its way up your neck, “Allen likes me??” The words came out of your mouth before you even registered what you said, Andy disbelievingly looked at you.

“You’re joking right, everyone can see how you look at each other. We were betting on when you guys would get together and from the sounds of it, Malek’s winning the bet.” You looked at him disbelievingly.

“Wait, first of all. You lot are having a bet on when and _if_ , Allen and I would get together, what the fuck! Second of all, we just look at each other normally, I-I mean t-there’s noth-“

“Bullshit, you guys look at each other the same way Julius and Maple look at each other.” Andy says, your jaw immediately clamps closes and silence envelopes both of you; you both were left to your own thoughts.

“Andy, I’m sorry for bursting out at you.” You say looking at Andy, he gives you a small smile and just shakes his head gently; before Andy could say anything you could see Trevor pull up with his black SUV. Both of you dusted yourselves off and get into Trevor’s car, Maple gave Trevor the direction to Chicken Feed; throughout the entire ride there was some chatter, but you kept to your own thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

“Do you think he’ll eat the burger?” Andy and Maple let out an exasperated sigh while Julius let out a scoff.

“For the fucking last time! If he won’t eat it, he can go get food himself!” Andy and Maple shouted at you as you all walked towards the DPD elevator doors, you let out a sheepish chuckle while Julius just laughed.

“But, like wha-“

“For fuck’s sake [Y/N], if he doesn’t eat it I’ll shove it down his throat.” Maple growled out, Andy just nodded along which caused you to let out another chuckle. The elevator dinged signalling your arrival, as alway the office was dead; well except for the tip-tap sound of people typing and the occasional cough.

“This is why I like it better back in the dispensary, we’re always loud and obnoxious, not like you serious, boring people.” Maple whispers, Julius lets out a chuckle as he hooked an arm around her.

“I’ll see you two back in the office, I’ll see May back.” He says, causing both you and Andy to roll your eyes.

“Sure, I’m sure you’re only ‘seeing’ her back.” You say crossing your arm and raising an eyebrow, Maple had turned light pink while Julius just nervously chuckled, they both quickly turned and marched towards the dispensary.

As both you and Andy made your way into the office, you could hear two voices inside talking, putting a hand up at Andy to halt him from going in. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow, pointing towards the door he nods and both of you lean towards the door, you both place your ears against the door.

“-told you already, it’s not going to happen-“

“Dan, you both obviously have feelings for each other it’s clear as day. Just ask her on a date, its-“

“ _Malek_. It’s. Not. Going. To. Happen.” Suddenly the door swung open, causing both you and Andy to stumble into the office; you, having amazing luck, went head first into a solid chest. Looking up, you’re meet with wide eyes, looking behind those eyes you see a slight panic and worry but was washed away as soon as it appeared.

“Uh, we’re um. Back? I bought you, your lunch Cap.” You stumble out as you bring the paper bag up and feel a sheepish smile grow on your lips, “Unless, you were. Um. Heading out, or something.”

“Awkkwardd~” you hear Andy sing through clenched teeth as he squeezed past you and Allen, he skipped his way over to Trevor’s empty desk plopping Trevor’s lunch on his empty desk. Just as you were about to squeeze past Allen you felt a hand grip you firmly but simultaneously gently, you look up at Allen; getting lost in his eyes (like always), _‘dammit [Y/N] stop looking into his eyes.’_

“Thank you,” Allen softly whispered, getting lost in his eyes (once again), he cleared his throat and whipped his eyes from yours and moved out the door. You felt a light frown form on your lips, moving back to your desk you see Malek with his arms crossed his chest and a smirk had painted his features. Furrowing your eyebrows, you lightly lean back, Malek still had a smirk on his face but the smirk was removed when his phone vibrated; he looked down, walked out while answering his phone. You feel yourself let out a sigh, you hear Andy let out a giggle, you send him a small glare.

“You heard them right [Nickname]~” Andy sings causing you to place your head on your hand, “Even Malek has tried to get the Cap to get you guys together.”

“And if you heard, Andy. Allen distinctively said it wasn’t going to happen.” You say feeling your heart clench, _‘stupid feelings’_ as you move your gaze from Andy to your terminal you continue the report you needed to finish – _‘guess I’ll hurry up and finish, then I guess I’ll be down in homicide for a bit.’_

A couple minutes had gone by, Allen had returned with two cups of [coffee/tea], as he walked by he placed one on your desk to which you gave him a small ‘thank you’. You heard your phone vibrate, looking at your phone you noticed a message from Andy, rolling your eyes you opened the text.

That’s cute, he got you [coffee/tea] *blushing emoji* You roll your eyes at his message.

_ I got him lunch, your point? _

Such couple goals #goals. You roll your eyes and placed your phone down, continuing the report you feel your phone once again vibrate.

**_It’s a good burger, thank you._** You feel a smile creep onto your face,

_No worries, thank you again for the [coffee/tea]._ You contemplate whether you should continue sending him a text, _‘don’t be so desperate, you’ll have some more opportunities to talk to him when you’re at his place.’_ Placing your phone down you go back to finishing your report; about 15 minutes later Julius walked in with a slight glow and a small smirk on his face, _‘I’ll have to send May, a little text later.’_

“Get to work, Richard.” Allen gruffs out, Julius merely lightly nods and goes to his desk with a slight skip in his step, couple minutes after Malek and Trevor walked back in.

//\\\

“Andd done!” You say, stretching causing your joints to pop and crack, _‘well that’s not healthy’_ you think as you move to stand up from your terminal. You hear a whine come from your left, you turn to face Julius with a slight smile on your face.

“Wanna do mine, [Nickname]?” he says giving you his best smile, causing you to scoff. “Have I told you, you’re absolutely amazing? Like the bomb, [Nickname].” Julius continues to say.

“No, you haven’t told me, but don’t stop.” You say giving Julius a wink.

“What about me [Nickname], want to do mine for me, you love me right~” you hear Andy pout, you giggle at his pout and start packing up, taking a look at the time you noticed it was about 6pm. Malek had left a little while ago, leaving the five of you in the office.

“As much as I would love to help, I’ve had enough for the day.” You say, you hear someone else pack up their things, as you turned to face the person who was packing up; to your surprise, Allen was getting ready to go. As you opened your mouth, Allen looked up at you with a raised eyebrow,

“You’re ready to go, let’s go.” Was all he said before he walked out of the office, giving the rest of them a wave as he left. Shaking your head, you say your goodbyes to everyone else and follow out the door to find Allen; he had stopped and turned to wait for you to catch up. Once you caught up with Allen he walked towards the elevator, silence had enveloped both of you as you entered the elevator. “How’s your shoulder, it’s not hurting right?” you hear Allen ask which made your heart slightly swell, you shake your head at his question.

“It’s fine, just you know slightly sore, but it’s fine.” You say with a small smile, causing him to also have a small smile grace his beautiful face.

“What do you want for dinner.” Allen asked as the elevator stopped at the basement level, you feel your lips come to a line as you contemplate what you both were eating for dinner.

“I don’t know, are you feeling for anything specific?” You ask as you make your way into his car, Allen doing the same; as he got in he helped you with your seatbelt.

“Nope, that’s why I asked what you wanted for dinner.” Allen says as he reverses out of the building and onto the road, while driving towards his place you hummed in thought about what both of you were going to have for dinner.

“We didn’t get to buy groceries,” you mumbled.

“Then we should we go out and eat.” Allen says nonchalantly, _‘going out to eat?? As in a date??’_ “Unless you want to eat at home.”

“Um, whatever is fine.” You return as ‘nonchalantly’ as possible.

Allen turned to face you while he was driving, he had a stern look on his face, you could tell he was slightly annoyed. “Well if you’re not hungry, I’ll think of what we’re eating when we’re back home.” He says returning his gaze to the road, you turned your gaze out the passenger window, _‘Home?’_. Sitting in silence you were lost in your own thoughts, but you could feel Allen’s eyes on you, feeling a smirk grow on your face you turn to face Allen. As soon as he met your eyes, he held your gaze for a brief second before he turned to face the road.

“If you’re going to look Captain, you’re not being very discrete.” You smirk, as you hear Allen grumble something under his breath, you continue to watch him with a smirk; you noticed a light pink dusted on his cheek. You felt your heart pound a bit harder at the sight of Allen; a cold macho man turned to a blushing grumbling cutie – which caused you to slightly chuckle.

Soon enough, Allen drives into his complex’s parking area and you both make your way into the elevator; standing in the elevator you can’t help but glance at him through the corner of your eyes. You notice he was looking down at his phone with a slight frown gracing his features, which caused a small confused frown to grace your as well. “Everything alright Captain?” You ask, causing Allen to look at you from his phone, he sighs as he brings out a set of keys.

“I’ve been called back, I’ll order – er, you can order dinner if you want. I don’t quite know what time I’ll be back so, don’t worry about me.” He says as the elevator door opens to his floor, he gestures for you to exit first and follows behind you. Once you both reached his door, he unlocked it and opened it to let you in and you turn around to face him by the door. You look at each other for a few seconds before he moved one step through the door way and for a fleeting moment he pressed his lips against yours, then moved away. “Don’t wait up for me.” He says so softly against your lips and he leaves before you were able to collect your thoughts, after a few moments had passed – of you standing there continuously blinking, you closed the door (making sure to lock it) and moved to sit on his couch.

As you were sitting on the couch you unconsciously bought a hand to your lip as you let your mind wonder to what Allen had just done. _‘He just kissed me.’_ Were one of the many things that kept floating through your head, you shake your head and pull out your phone to order some dinner. _‘I should probably order for Allen as well’_ As you contemplated on what to order, your mind would often drift back to Allen, _‘Is what Malek said true, like is it that obvious that I like him? What about him, could he have feelings for me as well?’_ These questions continued to swarm your head as you ordered dinner, you shoulder had started to feel a lot better and you decided to test the mobility of it. As you slowly moved your arm away from your chest it only started to hurt when you moved it a quarter away, you smiled at how quickly you were recovering; as you continued to slowly move your shoulder, you hadn’t noticed how much time went by. You heard a knock on the door, slightly confused you moved to the door to see a deliver android holding the take-away you had ordered, once you opened the door you were greeted and given the take-away.

With the take-away in hand, you thank the android and move back inside. Heading to couch, you begin eating your dinner and noticed it was about 7:45pm, hearing your stomach grumble you only noticed how hungry you were; you scoffed down the food, glad about the choice of dinner. Finishing the dinner, you cleaned up (placing Allen’s portion on the bench) your dinner and made your way to the bathroom to get ready for bed – with your limited mobility you were able to get ready much quicker compared to last night. Once you finished you moved into Allen’s bedroom, you paused at the door, _‘he did say I would be sleeping in his bed, but I feel bad that he has to sleep on the couch. Plus, the couch didn’t look like he slept very well on it.’_ As you moved to his bed, you used this opportunity to look around Allen’s room: he liked the grey colour scheme as his walls, pillows and bed sheets were all a different shade grey. “Gives off a 50 Shades of Grey vibe with all the grey in here.” You mutter to yourself as you continue to wonder around his room, as you continued to look around you could see there wasn’t much to see. Allen seemed to like either being a minimalistic or didn’t bother with decorations, _‘maybe the latter, since he seemed to always work.’_ You think as your hand hovers over the closed door in his room, _‘this probably leads to his wardrobe and I probably shouldn’t go in... right?’_ you could feel an angel and a devil version of yourself form – both telling you do the exact opposite of what the other were saying. In the end you decided to go with the angel on your shoulder, you move to get your phone to send Allen a quick text letting him know you had dinner, you moved to sit on his bed (phone in hand). You lost track of time and could feel sleep slowly take over you, a yawn escaped your lips causing you to place your phone on the bedside table and you moved under the covers, letting sleep consume you.

The sound of a door closing caused you to surface from your deep slumber, you moved to a sitting position and started to rub the sleep away from your eye. Turning over to get your phone, you are blinded by your phone, blinking a couple of times you’re finally able to check the time – 2:50am. As you placed your phone back down, the bedroom door was slowly cracked opened and a shadow slowly walked in.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’ll be quick, just go back to bed.” Allen whispers to you, you sleepily hum and try to sleep.

“Your bed has enough space for both of us to sleep in.” You mumble out, before drifting off back to a light sleep. A little while later, the door is opened again then there is a soft ruffle of sheets, then followed by a dip in the mattress; in your drowsy state you shifted closer to the new warmth. You could feel Allen slightly tense at your action, but slowly relaxed as he melted into your embrace, as he held you closer you could feel yourself drifting back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Kinda of a long one chapter, anyways, hope you guys are doing well! Side note, if you need some more Daddy Allen fics strongly suggest Teasoni's Kinktober oneshots - absolutely amazingly written, much better than mine. I also suggest thedevianthunter who also does an amazing job at picturing/writing Allen fics.
> 
> Much love,  
> -Choco <3

**Chapter 19:**

As you were enjoying the warmth, it was interrupted by the sound of an alarm, you groaned and snuggled closer to the warmth.

“As much as I enjoy this, we both have to get ready for work.” Allen mumbles as he pulls your back into his chest, tucking his nose into your hair.

“Good morning.” You mumble sleepily, he returned your mumbled greeting with his own. You wiggled closer in his embrace, which caused him to let out a low growl, ignoring his initial growl you continued to wriggle. Allen’s arm moved down to your waist as he pulled you into him, you didn’t think of it much until you felt something against your lower thigh.

“Told you to stop wriggling around.” Allen huskily growls into your ears causing shivers to run down your spine, you lightly bite your lip; Allen’s voice laced in arousal is one thing, mix it with his morning voice and it did things. You turn in his arms to mauver yourself on top of him, straddling his hips, in doing so he moved his hands to your hips as you rub some sleep out of your eye. Feeling somewhat confident you placed a hand on his chest, slowly and lazily you run your hand down his chest, you could his breathing become lightly laboured as your hand reached his stomach. Feeling cheeky you slowly grind yourself against him causing simultaneous moans and groans at your action, Allen’s grip tightens causing you to slightly arch your back – making you grind harder against him. “[Y/-]” was all Allen could groan out before being interrupted by another alarm, both of you paused momentarily before your eyes take interest in the ceiling and your face flushes at your actions.

“Er, um. We should, you know, um… get ready.” The words stumble out before you knew it, jumping off him you scurry to the door quickly opening and closing it. You place your back against the door covering your face in your hands, _‘what was I thinking?’_ you mentally scold yourself. Still standing by the door you could hear the faintest sound of sheets rustling followed by a muffled ‘fuck’, which sounded more like a groan, shaking your head (obviously to clear any imaginary scenarios) you hastily walk towards the bathroom.

Once you had finished you walked out of the bathroom and straight into a firm chest, you slightly stumble back but you were slightly held in place with a firm hand. You could feel your face flushing once again and you mumble a small sorry as you speedily move out of Allen’s way and into the kitchen. As you entered the kitchen you started to make some coffee for Allen and some [coffee/tea] for yourself, by the time you had finished brewing coffee Allen walked in. Upon walking in you took this time to asses the man you were _grinding_ on this morning: his dark brown hair slicked back – except for the one strand which decided to rebel and his signature SWAT hoodie. _‘Seems like Cap’s the only one who wears them, maybe I’ll borrow a one or two.’_

“Done staring.” Allen states, bringing your attention back to the real world, you noticed he was an arm’s length away from you and you gave him a sheepish smile – _‘Either he’s extremely unsatisfied from this morning or he’s got his Captain pants on’_. You pass him a mug of coffee with a small smile on your lips, he nodded in thanks and you both enjoyed your morning beverages in a comforting silence. The silence was interrupted by the sound of your phone going off, looking at your phone you pull a confused face, _‘Fowler? This early in the morning?’_ Glancing at Allen you notice he still looked half asleep and you decided to answer a little away.

“[L/N] speaking.” You quietly answer with your back against the counter.

“Morning [L/N], I believe Captain Allen should have told you that you’ll be back in homicide for this new case that I have. You’re paired with Hank for it.” Fowler says,

“I guess, I’ll drop in and get the briefing. I’m assuming we’re not expecting Hank to be there.” You state more than ask, you had a feeling he was either passed out drunk on his kitchen floor or was in a bar. Fowler merely chuckles at your statement before he ends the phone call, causing you to sigh and lean against the counter.

“Let’s go.” Allen already walking towards the door, stifling a yawn.

_‘Definitely Captain pants on.’_

//\\\

The entire trip consisted of stifled yawns and the occasional awkward small talk; other than that, there was silence between the both of you. Throughout the entire time you mentally debated with yourself, whether you should bring up this morning’s _incident_ up with him. The slamming of a door brought you back to reality as you could see Allen walking towards the elevator doors, briskly walking out and following behind Allen, you make it to the elevator before it closes. Allen looked at you with an immaculate eyebrow raised and gave you his signature stare, you just give him a sheepish smile as you lean against the wall (seeing as the homicide level was pressed as well as the SWAT level) looking at Allen through your peripheral vision. You take in the man who stands in front of you, his posture screamed authority and his gaze would normally make the room feel much colder, making a person shiver – instead, when they met yours they made you burn up a little.

“[L/-]. [Y/N].” You hear Allen say, snapping your eyes to his you could tell he wasn’t impressed, gulping slightly you give him a tight-lipped smile.

“S-sorry Captain? Could you repeat that, please?” you say quickly getting off the elevator wall, giving Allen your full attention. Allen slightly furrowed his brows at you and a frown was painted on his face, although he was displeased from your lack of attention his eyes were filled with amusement. Still stone-faced Allen tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms,

“It would be appreciated if you could pay attention to me when I am speaking to you, [L/N].” He says, you noticed he had moved towards you and you gulped as you noticed he kept creeping forwards. “Do I have your attention now, [L/N].” Allen says, you gulp once again now that Allen was directly in front of you, you let out a faint ‘yes, Captain’ as you felt your neck and ears get hot. “Since you’re back in Homicide for this case, I hope your attention isn’t diverted somewhere else. Text me when you’re finished for the day and we can go back home, since SWAT hasn’t been required on the field.”

Since Allen was taller than you, he had caged you in between the wall and himself; he brought his head down near your ear and you could feel yourself turn red. “I’ll be sure to, repay you back for this morning, sweetheart.” He whispers, releasing you as soon as the elevator door dings and opens, looking at him; he had his façade back on. As soon as you stepped onto the homicide floor you looked at Allen over your shoulder and noticed he had a smirk on his face, then gave you a wink as the door closed; leaving your jaw on the ground and you pink. Picking your jaw up as well as trying to clear your thoughts, you lightly slap your cheeks and make your way to Fowler’s office. Walking down the hallway to Fowler’s office, you’re hit with nostalgia as you make your way down past the empty desks (save for the one or two members already there); you walked passed your old desk, brushing your fingertips along your desk a small smile graces your lips. Although working your way through the ranks was no easy task (especially since you rose up quickly), in the end you made it to detective and then into SWAT. You continue to walk towards Fowler’s office, once there you gave a light tap against the door, Fowler signals you in to which you enter and give him a smile.

“Good morning, Captain Fowler. It’s good to see you again, it’s been too long.” You say as you move closer to his desk, you hesitantly you bring your hand up to shake his hand. Instead Fowler moved around his desk grabbing your hand and pulled you into his embrace as he hugged you, initially you were shocked but gave in and returned his hug. He released you from his embrace and gave you a quick look over, before a frown was on his face, following his gaze it was on your [injured side] shoulder. “It’s just a small injury I got from the first call I got. Nothing major.” You say, “Plus, it’s been healing very quickly and well. I’ve been able to move it more and like I said it’s quickly hea-“

“Yes, [Y/N]. I heard you, plus most of the people in homicide had heard what happened to you and payed you a visit in hospital when you were still unconscious. But it’s good to see you’re doing better kiddo, I missed having you here in homicide, hell everyone missed you.” Fowler interrupted, your mouth was still left agape through Fowler’s mini monologue and your mouth closes to form a smile when he was done.

Fowler clears his throat and gestures towards the chairs by his desk as he moves back to his own chair, taking a seat you changed your demeanour to a serious one as Fowler placed a folder in front of you. “That’s the case file, there hasn’t been much progress in the case since it was assigned to Hank and well... He hasn’t really shown up that often, to review the case information or been to the crime scenes. Most of the information is there, but essentially; a 35-year-old male was found dead in his own home, had been dead for about 44 hours, he was a well-known red ice dealer and forensics have found ice in his system. Obviously prompting an overdose-“

“But? I can hear a but coming in.” You interrupt as you look up from the folder which you had opened up and had started to read while Fowler briefed you on the case.

“Like I was saying before I was interrupted, gun wounds were present on the victim and forensics found that the drug had only been in the system for about 38 hours.”

“Meaning he was injured before ice was in his system. Weren’t there any reports of gun shots being fired.” You say, taking a look at a photo that was in the file. Fowler sighs, causing you to briefly look up at him but you returned your focus back to the information in the folder.

“That part of town is known for being, some what violent. Hearing gun shots don’t quite faze them, it’s a normal thing in that neighbourhood to hear shots being fired.” Fowler answers prompting a hum from you as you continued to flick through the files. Closing the file, you look at Fowler straight in the eye,

“So, is Anderson and I just investigating who murdered the victim, then handing it over to Narcotics or are we treating it like a homicide case?” You ask briefly looking at the clock and had noticed it was about 6:45, _‘I’ve already been in here for 45 minutes? Time flies.’_

“Just figure out who the murderer is, then report back and we’ll see what the next step is.” Fowler says as he checks his watch and lets out a sigh, “Well, your old desk is still vacant, now set up camp back at your desk. I’ve got things to do.” He finishes shooing you off, you stand and give him a nod but before you walked out Fowler had gotten your attention. “Good luck kid and welcome back, even if it’s temporary.” His words caused a smile to appear on your face, nodding in thanks you leave and make a move back to your desk. Moving back to your desk you collided into someone, you stumbled backwards, you look up to see that Gavin was standing in front of you; a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Well, morning to you too Doll. Missed me?” He asks, you noticed Gavin hadn’t caged you in at all like he would have normally, instead he kept a small distance.

“Morning Detective Reed, no I did not miss you, I’m just here to help with a case that’s all.” You say walking around him to get to your chair, once you sat down you looked up to see Gavin was hesitating for some reason, raising an eyebrow you prop your head on your hand. “Is everything alright, Gavin?” You ask, at the sound of his name his head whipped to yours; taking a closer look he seemed afraid of something.

“Y-yea, I’m fine..” He mumbles, not entirely convinced you just hum and continue to stare at him, under your scrutinizing stare he stared to edge away from your desk and was retreating towards the break room. Curious at the sudden change in Gavin’s attitude towards you, you roll over to Tina who was nursing a cup of coffee in her hand while she was scrolling through her terminal. As you neared her, her face lit up and a big smile graced her features,

“Hey [Y/N]! Heard you were in homicide for a bit, but I didn’t think the SWAT captain would let you.” Tina says as she side hugs you from her chair.

“Why wouldn’t the he let me be in homicide?”

“Well, who would want to let you be in another department. I mean you’re like fucking good at everything, heck even Fowler didn’t want you out of homicide.” Tina says throwing her hands exasperatedly.

“Well anyways, what’s up with Reed? He seems different, like he isn’t as… forward? Like he normally is.” You ask, nodding to Gavin who stood in the break room torturing his next prey, Tina followed your gaze and gave a dry chuckle.

“I don’t know how long ago now, but there was a hot but like scary SWAT person who came down looking for Reed.” Tina thoughtfully says, her facial expression then changes to a smirk as she looks at you, “Did you find yourself a boyfriend in SWAT? Oh my god, was that him who came down and basically beat Reed up – he’s fucking hot by the way.” Tina rambles, nudging you in the side.

“Boyfriend?! I didn’t get with any-“ you interrupt yourself, _‘technically I got with Allen for like a night and well.. things with him are complicated… wait, was he the SWAT person who put Reed in place?’_ “Can you give me a description of what the SWAT person looked liked?” you ask Tina, not wanting to finish your initial sentence.

Tina raises an eyebrow as her smirk grows, “Hm, I think he was maybe about 5’10 and had like dark hair which was slicked back. Um, what else… Oh! When he came in it was like the room became slightly colder and he had this commanding aura around him.” When Tina had finished her description of, well Allen, you’re mouth hung open – _‘Allen came down and had a few words with Gavin, who now doesn’t even come within a few centimetres within me.’_ You sat there speechless until Tina poked your cheek, “So~ who’s Mr SWAT and the relationship between both of you?” she asks continuously nudging your shoulder.

“He’s my SWAT Captain.” Was all you said before you rolled back towards your desk, leaving Tina (who was bewildered at your statement) as you made your way to the breakroom to talk with Gavin, you heard Tina shout ‘WHAT?!’ followed by a few choice of words. Gavin was still by one of the break benches chatting with other offices, upon entering you noticed he was talking with Chris (who saw you come in and waved you over). “Hey Chris, long time no see and well talk. Do you mind if I borrow Gavin for a bit, I need to .. talk with him for a bit.” You ask as nicely as possible, Chris’ brows furrow slightly but he nods and walks out of the room – leaving you and a fidgeting Gavin.

“So, what is it that you want to talk about Dol-er, [Y/N]?” Gavin asked as he scooted slightly away from you, furrowing your brows you moved closer to Gavin and could see he moved further away.

“What did the SWAT member say to you.” Was all you said, you could see Gavin gulp as he tried to subtly avoid eye contact with you. “Gavin.” You growled out causing him to freeze and slowly move his eyes back to yours.

“H-he, um. Just asked me to stay away from you, otherwise there’ll be trouble.” He quickly mumbled out, soon enough his demeanour changed and you could tell he was getting angry. “Why don’t you fucking ask him yourself. I mean you probably fucked your way up to get into SWAT you slu-“ Gavin didn’t get to finish as he was interrupted by a slap, he bought a hand to the cheek you slapped; being honest you felt good that you got to slap him.

“I did not sleep my way up to where I am currently. I did it through hard work, determination and the proper way; don’t you fucking dare, say I’m a slut. If anything, you’re the slut.” You seethed through your teeth as you glared daggers at Gavin, he once again visibly gulped and took a small step back. You stormed out of the breakroom, ignoring the hushed whispers and the glances other officers where giving. Walking to your desk you took the folder (plus items you bought with you) and walked towards the elevator door, sending a quick text to Fowler letting him know you’ll work on the case with Hank, you were going up to work in the SWAT office for the day.

Once the doors opened at the SWAT level, it was dead quite as usual, but it was comforting to you and lowered your anger slightly. You stormed towards the team’s office and when you opened the door you (like always) bump into someone’s chest, causing you to slight stumble but a firm arm around your waist holds you in place. You feel your heart rate pick up slightly, knowing who you ran into,

“Are you always bumping into people or just me, [L/N].” Allen says causing your ears to turn red, you mumble a quite ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry, Cap’ causing Allen to move his arm and let you inside the office. As you entered you glanced at Allen through the corner of your eye and saw he continued to walk out of the room, closing the door you look up to see 4 faces – which you wanted to hit as they all had a smirk on their face. Glaring at them all you growl out a ‘what’ causing Malek and Trevor to chuckle, Andy to squeal and Julius just winked suggestively at you; you tried to fight the smile on your face as you stomped to your desk. Chucking the folder on your desk, you turned your terminal on and started to go through the case, trying to ignore the glances the 4 men were giving each other.

“Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” You grumbled out as your flipped a page over from the folder, you then look up at the 4 men in the room who looked at each other.

“Couple of questions [Nickname]: first of, what’s got you in such a bad mood, secondly, do we have to beat someone up and lastly how are things between you and Cap?” Andy asks, to which Julius nodded along while Malek and Trevor chuckled again but continued to work. You lightly scoff but could feel yourself feeling less angry; although you’ve known them for such a short period of time, you had felt like you belonged with them.

“Don’t mind me, I had a … disagreement with someone back in homicide, that’s all.” You answered, trying to avoid answering Andy’s last question – of course Andy wasn’t going to accept your response for his last question.

“Okay, but you didn’t answer my other question [Nickname].” Andy sweetly says, you sigh at this and massage you temple, “my god, [Nickname], Cap’s really rubbed off on you. You’re even rubbing your temples when you get annoyed by something.” Andy squeals, causing Julius to laugh while the other two just silently chuckle; you immediately pause and blush, bringing your hand back to the folder your put it vertically to shield yourself.

“There’s nothing between me and the Captain.” You mumble out, trying to concentrate on the words within the folder, but they seem to blend together and nothing was making sense. You hear a disbelieving hum, putting the folder down you sigh, “seriously nothing is going on, you can as the Captain himself.” Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened revealing the Captain himself; Julius bursts out laughing while Andy chuckles causing Allen to frown and glare at both of them – effectively shutting them up. You hear Julius mumble a quiet, _‘speak of the devil and he shall arrive,_ ’ obviously Julius wasn’t as quiet as he thought causing Allen to intensify his glare on Julius as he walked back to his desk; causing everyone to return back to work in silence.

//\\\

When you had finished reviewing the case notes and everything else related to the case, you began to feel hungry and noticed it lunch time. You stretch in your seat causing a few joints to crack as you let out a sigh of relief,

“I’m heading to lunch, I don’t think I’ll be back in the office after lunch, I’ve got to go find someone.” You say to no one in particular as you begin to back the folder up, you hear someone else get up from their desk, looking around your eyes are locked with icy blue ones; your heart rate slightly quickens again. Quickly moving your eyes back to the folder, you move around your desk to the door as you hear the other mutter goodbyes and the light sound of footsteps behind you; you gulp knowing that Allen was behind you, _‘calm down, [Y/N]. He’s just heading, coincidentally, to lunch as well… oh but the universe is rarely so lazy.’_ You look over your shoulder to see Allen looking at you, his eyebrow ever so slightly raised; ‘what’ was the silent question his eyes showed, quickly shaking your head you turn to face the front and press the elevator button.

Once the elevator dinged, you walked in followed by Allen, you both stood side-by-side; you pull out your phone and give Hank a quick text, asking his whereabouts.

“What are you having for lunch.” Allen says breaking the silence, you look at him once again meeting his eyes – you were lost at the sight of his eyes before you replied with a shrug.

“Not quite sure, what about you Cap?” you ask back, slowly moving your gaze taking major interest to the floor.

“Don’t know. Join me for lunch then.” Allen states, although it sounded like a question he also made it sound like a command; you return your gaze back to Allen and see that he was already looking at you.

“Is this a date, Captain.” You jokingly say giving him a smile and raise your eyebrow, Allen shifts his gaze from yours to the door.

“Who knows,” he says and just as the door opens you could just hear him softly say, “maybe it is.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

You watch Allen leave through the elevator with your mouth on the floor and a large blush covers your face.

“Wa-wait, wait… W-what did you say??” You say as you stumble after Allen, you saw him glance at you over his shoulder with the smallest grin on his face, you could feel yourself become redder. By the time you caught up with Allen, he was already by the DPD front entrance, he gestured you to exit first (you thanked him with your blush still present). You both walked side-by-side in silence as you both walked down the street, you were bought out of your thoughts when your arm brushed against Allen’s, causing your ears to turn red.

S-sorry..” you hurriedly mumble as you quickly retract your arm back to your side, your eyes dart to the ground was more interesting than the path in front of you as you felt Allen’s eyes on you – you could feel your blush spreading to your cheeks. Continuing down the street you would occasionally look at Allen through your peripheral vision; while Allen was looking down at your hands, you ‘subtly’ move your hand closer to Allen’s. Your ‘subtly’ movements were reciprocated as his also moved towards yours, once they touched you could feel small sparks and a small smile grew on your lips. Feeling slightly bolder you stretched your pinkie out towards his lightly wrapping around his, once again, he reciprocated and now both of you continued to walk down the street with your pinkies intertwined.

Both of you walked like this for a short period of time, you still had a small blush on your face and you would still look at Allen from time to time. You could feel Allen move his pinkie out of yours causing your small smile to falter, _‘oh, wrong signals I guess.’_ You think as you begin to move your hand away from his, as you were about to move it in front of you, you felt rough calloused ones take your retreating hand. Surprised your eyes glance at your hands to see Allen move his hands till he intertwined your hands, moving your gaze up to his you notice a small blush on his cheeks, his gaze then met your but was quickly broken as he looked away; his blush growing slightly as he increased his pace slightly so he was leading you by the hand. You lightly giggle at the sight before you, your blushing Captain who was holding your hand as he led you down the street to the small diner for your lunch date.

//\\\

By the time you both had finished eating (Allen offered to pay since you payed for the past couple of meals), you remembered that Allen didn’t have food back at his place.

“Do you think we have time to get some groceries, I mean eating take-out every day isn’t good.” You say once you both exited the diner, you hear Allen hum as he once again takes your hand. You give his hand a light squeeze which is once again reciprocated causing you to smile down with a small blush, you glance up to see Allen looking down at you with a soft smile. You quickly avert your eyes and clear your throat, “I’ll, um, call a taxi then. Since we have a bit of time.” You say as you take your phone out to call for a taxi, which seems to appear out of nowhere and you both get into go to the nearest supermarket; hands still intertwined.

As the both of you got into the supermarket, you could see people swooning over Allen, trying to ignore the small fire of jealousy growing you began to drag Allen around to buy the necessities. Of course, your actions didn’t go unnoticed by the SWAT Captain, as a smile grew on his face and he happily let you drag him around the isle. His smile grew even more when you sent daggers at the other female customers, when they were undressing him with their eyes; Allen untangled your hands, instead he stood behind you and wrapped both arms around your middle and placed his chin on your head. Your eyes almost bulge out of your head as you stiffen slightly at the sudden PDA from Allen, you feel his chiselled body against yours causing you to blush. You felt more than heard him chuckle as he picked something from the top shelf and bought it in front of your vision, you feel his breath on your ear,

“Here’s what you wanted, sweetheart.” He purrs in your ear causing you to involuntarily shiver in his grip, he chuckled lowly at this and placed the item in the basket you were holding.

“T-thanks.” You mumble trying to fight the blush that continued to grow on your face, _‘god dammit [Y/N]! What are you, a fucking teenager?! Get your shit together.’_ You mentally scold yourself as Allen takes the basket from your hand and holds your other leading you towards the counter. As he moves out of the isle you both passed an old couple.

“Oh George, they’re just like us when we were younger. Isn’t that sweet.” The elder lady cooed as she pattered her husband’s, which he kissed her cheek, he smiled and nodded to both you and Allen before they continued down the aisle.

“Well, shall we go sweetheart.” Allen says as he continues to lead you to the counter, he paid for the groceries (although both of you argued to pay for it); although most cashier jobs were replaced by androids one human cashier remained and was currently shamelessly flirting with Allen.

“If you’ve finished throwing yourself at my boyfriend here, we’ll be going.” You seethed out as venomously as you could, grabbing some bags you give the cashier one last glare, before you walked away – not even caring if Allen was following or not. _‘What the fuck were you thinking [Y/N], Allen’s not your boyfriend. Why the fuck would you go and say that…’_ you place the bags on the ground and burry your face in your hands, you groan and replay what you said and smack yourself, _‘how will you face him now, genius?’_

“A taxi will be here soon, we can drop the bags off.” You jump at the Allen’s voice, he held the rest of the bags with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. “You shouldn’t be lost in your own world, [Y/N]. Never know who might sneak up on you, sweetheart.” As soon as he says that a taxi arrives, he picks all the bags up gestured for you to go into the taxi.

The ride back to Allen’s complex was, silent and awkward. The entire time you had found the outside world was more interesting, but the entire time you could feel Allen’s gaze on you. Both you got out and walked towards his apartment bags in hand, reaching his door he opened it allowing both of you to walk in, placing the bags on the counter. As you were taking things out of the bag you had your back turned, continuing to take things out of the bag you then felt a well-defined chest against your back followed by muscular arms caging you in. Stiffening slightly, you try to continue to unpack the bags with lightly shaking fingers.

“Boyfriend, huh.” You feel Allen whisper against your ear causing you to shiver and your eyes to involuntarily close, not knowing how to respond you just let out a small hum. You could feel rather than heard Allen letting out a small growl as he tucked his head into your neck, you tilt your head allowing him to tuck his head further. Your heart was pounding faster as you felt him kiss along your neck, Allen had moved one of his hand and placed it on your hip, he started to bite every now and then; a gasp left your lips whenever he did. He stopped his advancement on your neck and moved to your ear, as he began to nibble on it more gasps left your lips as you moved further into his chest; after a short period, he stopped leaving you lightly panting. “God, you make me feel like a teenager again. I loved the sight of you being jealous, it was so … sexy.” He huskily whispered the last part in your ear, causing you to shiver and a small groan escape your lips.

You turn in his embrace, his eyes blown wide with a mixture of lust, want and love? Your hand snakes around the back of his neck and your fingers curl themselves within his hairs, giving it a light tug back you greeted with a grunt and his neck, you begin assaulting his sharp jawline and drag your teeth down his neck. Allen let out a mixture between a groan and a gasp as you bit down on a certain spot, finding his sweet spot you feverously attack it, he gripped your hips tighter and pressed you further into the bench.

“So, what if I was jealous. It’s not like you haven’t been in my shoes before, I heard what you did to Gavin.” You whispered in his ear as you squeezed the back of his neck, “Was there any reason why, you did what you did. Were you… jealous?” You cooed as you ran your fingers through his hair, he growled and picked you up (causing you to let out a small shriek), placing you on the counter he relentlessly attacked your lips. Both of you were battling for dominance, he bought a hand to the back of your head, pushing your lips harder against him while you tugged the ends of his hair making him give in to your dominance. In the end, he relented and allowed you to dominant the kiss, Allen had moved in between your legs; moving a hand down to your thigh he gave it a squeeze before lowering it to your calf and moved your leg up signalling you to wrap around him.

The need for air became a necessity, you were both left heavily panting for air. Looking through your lidded eyes, you were met with Allen’s lidded eyes, he had a few strands of hair in the middle of his forehead; you bring your hand towards his forehead and move the hair back. You place your hand on his cheek which caused him to lean into your touch, once you both had your breathing under control Allen placed his hand on yours.

“What that excuse of a detective behaves towards you is unacceptable, true that no one would be able to keep their eyes off you.” He gruffly said as he moved a hand to your cheek. “Even so, I’m only allowed to do what they can only dream of.” He says lowly and huskily, at his response you couldn’t help but smile and let out a small laugh.

“Who said I was yours, _Dan_.” You say seductively, tightening your legs around him bringing him closer to you, your actions caused you both to groan as you could feel something press against your core.

“Me.” Was all he growled out, before you relentlessly attacked your lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Just letting you know this chapter is just like a filler ish type chapter.
> 
> -Choco <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had some trouble writing - essentially having writer's block.. Just a warning, there is some NSFW at the beginning of this chapter and is represented by the **, if you want to skip it, go past until the next ** is seen! Hopefully, my writing returns back to me.
> 
> <3 -Choco xoxo

**Chapter 21:**

*************************************************************

Allen continued his assault on your lips, his hands roamed down your body; one settled by your hip the other by your thigh. Your lungs burned for air, making you break away from Allen’s lips, you were panting heavily while Allen continued his assault down your neck. Allen slipped his fingers under your top, lightly tugging at the clothing and you begin to remove the clothing – which quickly found itself on the floor with the help of Allen’s nimble hands. Allen distanced himself to marvel at your state: panting, dishevelled and heart pounding out of your chest – Allen let out a growl prompting shivers to roll down your spine. Feeling slightly embarrassed that Allen continued to stare at you, you bought you hands up to your chest; in doing so, you could feel Allen hold and remove your hands, he held them against his chest as he continued to scan your body.

“Being shy now, [Y/N]?” He teased in your ear as his other hand moved down between your thighs, you took a breath as you slightly stiffened. Allen released your hands, which made their way down to the hem of his hoodie, you tugged at it prompting him to remove it; to which he did. Soon his hoodie joined your top on the floor, your hands began to wonder mindlessly along his chiselled chest and down his toned body. A gasp leaves your lips as you feel fingers slid against your womanhood, taking a chance Allen slips his tongue into your mouth once again reclaiming your lips.

Allen nudges you down flushes against the counter, leaning over you he began to place butterfly kisses down your body. His fingers played with the tops of your pants, looking through his lashes he asks for the silent consent, which you quickly give; removing your pants in one go, your exposed to a slight breeze. Another gasp leaves your lips as your legs move closer to your body, you could feel his lips leave your body as his arms goes to your legs. He traces his fingers down your thigh, closer to your clitoris and at the feeling of his fingers against the bundle of nerves your eyes a clamped shut and your back slightly arches off the bench. Moans began to pour out of your mouth when Allen continued to rub against your clitoris, from the stimulation you became wetter, at the loss of friction you had to stop yourself from whining; instead you feel another sensation against your clit causing you to moan louder. Opening an eye, you look down to see the top of Allen’s head in between your thighs and you move your hands down to grasp the top of Allen’s head. You felt more than heard him groan at your actions – in turn prompting a mixture of his name and moans to fall from your mouth as well as your hips bucking against him.

Lost in the sensation, you buck again against Allen from him inserting his fingers into you; your fingers curl in Allen’s hair causing him to groan against you and the cycle of you bucking to continue. Allen moved a hand by your abdomen and held your hips in place, making his name fall from your lips continuously. You could feel yourself continuously wound up, feeling yourself on the verge of climaxing you try to let Allen know, but your head was too high up in cloud nine. But at the sound of a mobile, Allen moved his head away and answered his phone, you let out a displeased moan as Allen moved away before you could climax. You lay unsatisfied and panting on his bench as he moved slightly away to answer his mobile, propping yourself up to send a half-lidded glare at him; to which he responded with a smirk.

 _‘Maybe I’ll kill two birds with one stone,’_ you think to yourself as you contemplate whether you should finish what he started. Sliding a hand down there, you stop yourself as you could see Allen was watching you while he continued to talk into the phone; just before you could start your ‘show’ your phone rang from the floor. Multiple curses left your lips as you got off the counter and began to fish for your mobile, once you had found it was a text from Fowler asking the case progress. Mentally smacking your forehead, you begin to rush putting your clothes back on as you needed to find Hank and discuss the case with him. You finished putting your pants back on, without thinking you put Allen’s hoodie on and quickly put the groceries away, as you finished you turned to see Allen come out from his bedroom with a different shirt on. He ran a hand through his hair bringing it back to its normal slicked backed style, he let a small smirk grow on his face as he made his way towards you, bring you to his side as he pecked your cheek.

*************************************************************

“Pay back for this morning, sweetheart.” He mumbles into your ear as he pecks your cheek again. “Let’s go, I need to be back at DPD and I think you need to be somewhere as well.” He says as he gently shoves you towards the door, as you hurriedly made your way towards the door, you turn to see him pick your top up and placed it on the bench. Realising you were wearing his hoodie you blush and make a move to put your top back on, instead Allen just shoos you back out as he also moves out of his door. “It doesn’t bother me that you’re wearing something of mine,” he says as you both make your way to the elevator, “in fact, I like it.” He mumbles the last part.

//\\\

By the time you had checked the bars which Hank were usually at, you made your way to his house. Ringing the door bell, for a while, you were met with silence; sighing you move the mat to get his spare key and unlock his door. Once you walked through his front door, a wave of alcohol hit you, a sigh leaves your lips as you start to wonder around to find Hank. The pitter-patter of feet along the floor caused you to turn and you found yourself on the floor with a fully-grown Saint Bernard on top of you, licking your face, you bring your hands up pushing the gentle giant away.

“Sumo! It’s good to see you, but you need to get off me bud.” You giggle as Sumo lets out a small whine and licks you a final time before he patters towards his bed. Getting up from the floor you wipe Sumo’s slobber off your cheeks and you wonder around Hank’s home, the kitchen table was filled with bottles of whiskey; each of them contain varying amounts. You sigh as you moved towards his bedroom and could hear snoring, peering in you could see a figure flopped on the bed, moving towards the figure another wave of alcohol attacked your nose. “Good god Hank, I thought you’d try to get yourself together.” You mumble as you bend down to try and wake the beast, shaking his shoulders you’re greeted with uncoherent mixtures of slurred curses. Ignoring the jumble of words, you continue to shake his shoulders which resulted an arm to be swung towards you, you effectively move avoiding his arm. “Alright, I’ve tried to place nice. Don’t get mad at me for this Hank.” You say out loud as you pick up the empty glass by his bedside table and move towards his bathroom, filling the glass with water you go back in Hank’s room. Dumping the water on Hank you fight the grin, which is plastered on your face, as a shriek could be heard as Hank suddenly jolting upright; a small chuckle escapes your lips causing Hank to face you and send daggers at you.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Hank seethed out, letting a sigh escape your lips and cross your arms.

“You were assigned a case and didn’t turn up at the crime scene. So, Fowler decided to ‘borrow me’ from SWAT to help you with the case, now, get up and we’ll go through the case file.” Finishing your explanation, you swiftly move out of Hank’s room and moved to the kitchen, moving the bottles away you sit at the table and open the case file to review the notes. Few minutes later Hank stumbled out and towards the dining chairs, plopping himself down he cradles his head in his hand, you felt empathy for the man and move to bring some painkillers for the elder man. Once he chugged the pills down, you both sat in silence.

“I thought you’d try to cut down on the drinking, Hank.” You softly say, trying to not anger the hungover man.

“Never said that,” Hank grumbles out, still nursing his head. You let out another sigh and begin to rub your temples, sliding the case file over to Hank you lean back in your chair.

“Nico Betts or Nilo as he’s known as, 35-year-old Red Ice Dealer. Found dead in his own home, predicted to be dead for 44 hours with traces of Red Ice in his blood stream. Predicted time of death was around 1-2:30am and forensics found gun wounds and was the cause of death, not an overdose – since the drug was only in the body for 38 hours.” You explain, Hank lets out a grunt and reaches for the folder, he flips through the pages and once again silence envelopes both of you.

“Never seen you with that hoodie, kiddo. Already stealing your boyfriend’s clothing?” Hank asks nonchalantly as he continues to read the file, slightly confused at Hank’s question you raise a furrowed eyebrow. Seeing your expression, he nods at your top, looking down your top you notice you were wearing an oversized hoodie, mentally slapping your forehead you feel yourself flush.

“It’s.. um, not what you think?” you say which prompted a raised eyebrow from Hank, you feel your flush grow, “I-I just happened.. to-um.. grab it.” The words stumble out of your mouth before you could process your next thought.

“Yea, could tell since you mustn’t had time to cover up kiddo. That Captain of yours is very possessive.” Hank says pointing at a region on his neck, your eyes bulged out and a hand clamps over the spot Hank had pointed out. Words at this point in time stopped working and instead incoherent noises left your mouth; your tried to cover your neck with Allen’s hoodie, which caused Hank to scoff. “Well, anyways. Let’s discuss the case then. After some food.” He says which causes you to let out a groan, you both get up and move out (giving Sumo a pet before you left), entering his car bought fond memories.

 //\\\

Both you and Hank had discussed the case in depth, both returning to Homicide before and after hours to look for solid evidence and ways to finish the case. The case had been ongoing for almost a week, in which the case had many twists and turns but you were both able to find leads, bring the case back on track. During the case you hadn’t talked with Allen or the rest of Bruno – majority of the time you had either fallen asleep on Hank’s couch or your desk; whenever you fell asleep at your desk there would always be a cup of [coffee/tea] when you woke up with a small note.

“Alright kiddo. Tell me, we’re about to shut this case up.” Hank grumbles as he stumbles in placing a [coffee/tea] on your desk as he passes, nodding your thanks you look at your notes. “You look like shit kiddo, you been sleeping?”

“I sleep occasionally.” You mutter still glancing at your notes, a grin grows on your face as all your notes started to click together. “Well, I do believe we are about to close this case.”

“Well, don’t keep me hanging. What ‘chu got there?” Hank asks as he continues to drink his coffee, walking over you place the notes in front of him.

“I finally found the evidence we need to put our murderer in jail.” At this a small grin was shown on Hank’s face as he moves towards Fowler’s office.

“Well, we gotta let Fowler know. Since we aren’t dealing with small drug dealers anymore.” Humming you follow Hank to Fowler’s office, you enter behind Hank (who just walked in without knocking) giving Fowler a nod in greeting. While Hank was telling your finds for the case, you could feel your eyes become heavier and could feel yourself succumb to sleep as the voices became distorted.

“-her home to sleep, Hank. You also go home to sleep, I know you both get here before and after everyone to work on this case.” You hear Fowler mumble to Hank, rosing from you small nap you rub the sleep from your eyes as you feel two sets of eyes on you.

“Looks like sleeping beauty has woken up.” You hear Hank say, causing you to scoff.

“Well, I was busting my ass to finish this case. It’s horrific that Betts originally took androids and drained them for their blue blood to create his own line of Red Ice, then to be killed because some other dealer didn’t like being topped over.” You grumble, rubbing your eyes once again. Before Fowler could say anything, your phone buzzed showing an incoming text, giving a sheepish smile you check to see who the text was from.

 ** _I’m coming down to pick you up and take you back home to rest, you’ve spent too long without a proper night’s sleep._** You could feel your stomach fluttering lightly and your heart thumb a little harder, a smile grew on your face as you read his message.

“Well it seems I don’t need to take her home since, someone’s going to be doing that for me.” Hank muses, both men give each other a smirk as they watch you grinning at your phone.

“Well, you can still drop me off, if you want Hank. It’s just you need to sleep just as much as I need to, if not a bit more old man.” You say teasingly as you begin to type a text to Allen.

_ Okay. I’m in Fowler’s office with Hank, showing and discussing the case I was assigned. _

“Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick.” You hear Hank mumble, rolling your eyes you pretend to ignore what Hank said.

“It’s nice to see someone that makes her smile like that, Hank.” Fowler says causing you to whip your head up with a flush on your face, you hear Hank snicker as your eyes scan to and fro from the two father figures from homicide.

“And you guys sound like fathers.” You try to fight back, which caused them both to snicker and you to flush a bit more. Another buzz caused you to look down at your phone and once again a smile was plastered on your face,

 ** _I’m here._** At those words you turn in your chair to look out of Fowler’s office to see a gruff and grumpy looking SWAT persona stand by the homicide entrance.

“Well, it seems the boyfriend has arrived. You can go back and rest [Y/N], don’t think of coming back here till you get a good night sleep.” Fowler said with his stern ‘father’ face, which caused Hank to scoff but he gave your head a pat before he left the office (waving Fowler off as he walked out). You give Fowler a sincere smile as you walked around to give him a small hug, before walking out of his office. Once you made your way out of his office you could feel a certain set of icy blue eyes on you, as you made your way past your desk to pick up things, his eyes continued to watch your every move. As you made your way to leave you heard your name being called by certain female police, Tina had a smile on her face and it grew further when she saw who was behind you.

“Oh, [Y/N] I was just going to ask you how your case was doing. But I guess I’ll ask you another time since you’ve already got someone waiting for you to go back home.” She says giving you a ‘subtle’ wink as she walked back towards her desk, you scoff and shake your head, turning you finally meet Allen’s eyes. “Hey.” You softly let out, whenever you look into his eyes you are always left breathless, his eyes just captivate you and you could stare at them forever.

“Hi.” He returns just as softly, his eyes softening but keeping his Captain façade. “You look like hell, must have been a hard case.” He says furrowing his brows, you just deadpan at his last comment and shake your head as you move past him to the elevators.

“Thanks for the complement, Cap.” You say sarcastically, looking out the corner of your eye you could see Allen had the corner of his mouth turned up as he was fighting a smile.

“Well anyways, let’s get you home and in bed sweetheart.” Allen says as both of you walk into the elevator.

“Miss me that much Cap?” You teasingly say to Allen as you turn to him and give him a cheeky smile, to which a small smile shows and disappears just as quick. As the elevator door opens Allen turns to you with a grin,

“Maybe I did, [L/N]. But you wouldn’t know since you haven’t been back for almost a week.” Allen replies as he continues to walk out the door, walking after him you can’t help but let out a small chuckle. Walking to Allen’s car you felt him brush his hand against yours, making you flush, you look at Allen to see him with a small smile; you build up your courage you hold Allen’s hand in yours. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Allen whip his head down to your hands and the lightest shade of pink dusted his cheeks. Reaching Allen’s car he opened your door letting you in before he moved to his side of the car, as he began to drive you could feel your body become heavy due to the lack of sleep. Feeling something being placed on you, you opened your eyes slightly to see Allen putting a jacket on you, you mumble a quiet thank you as you succumb to sleep.

You were lightly woken from the fleeing of being lifted up and was held closer to a warm solid surface, snuggling closer to the surface you felt more than heard the chuckle Allen let out, _‘Ah, Allen’s carrying me.’_ Letting out a small groan you sleepily bring your arms up and warp them around Allen’s neck, which resulted in Allen shifting you closer to him and you nestling your face into his shoulder – going back to sleep.


End file.
